Nothing Can Stop Us - Rewrite
by DarkAzura09
Summary: "I loved her more than anything and now she is gone. And you are asking me to marry someone else like she was nothing? How can you ask me something like this?" Akashi shouted at his father angry and unable to control himself anymore. Akashi x OC , Generation Of Miracles, extra Adventure/Hurt/Friendship/Sad, lemon etc.
1. Chapter 1 - The Start

**Hello Everyone!**

 **Welcome Back!**

 **I am rewriting this story because I hated the way I had wrote it in the past.**

 **So now is M rated and with more information about everyone and some changes in the plot XD**

 **Thank you for your support to my previous story and I hope you will support this one too!**

 **If not that is totally ok! ^_^**

 ** **-I am keeping Akashi's mother alive. I really wanted to try her.****

 ** **-I am having Oreshi and Bockushi be both part and take turns in Akashi's body (it sound**** ** **s**** ** **creepy... i know)****

 **Please Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **The Start**

 **/Akashi's Oreshi POV/**

When I got born I was different from the rest for two reasons. The first reason is the fact that I was the one and only heir of the Akashi family. That, they made it pretty clear from when I started to talk and walk. They expected from me lot's of things. Great things. I had to be the best at everything, at school, at my life, at anything I would be turned to. My life was pretty cruel but my mother saved me because she taught me basketball. I loved this sport and I wanted to be the best at it without having anyone telling me to.

The second reason is the fact that I have two personalities. During my studies at a private school for kindergarten and primary school I used to be bullied all the time. All I wanted was to have friends but they only made fun of me. One day I got really angry and I felt a switch flipped in me. My other self took over and put them in their place. They never disrespected me again.

My other personality was a cool one but savage. He was cold and wouldn't accept anyone to look down at him. I believe that he would be the perfect son my father always wanted. It was funny at the beginning as he would always reference to himself as "Boku" but I got used to it. We came to an agreement at the end. He would take over when I needed him and he would behave. My mother agreed too. My father would be better to stay out of it.

* * *

Today is my birthday and I am thinking about my past. It's not like turning 13 will change anything in my life. My mother from the other side was awfully energetic today. She was dancing and humming with every step she was taking.

''Seijuro, you are so cute!'' my mother told me and kissed my cheek when she turned me around to check my clothes.

''Mother…'' I said embarrassed as the maids were laughing with us.

''Oh my little boy will become thirteen! I am so proud of you!'' my mother faked tears. I breathed heavily and walked near her.

''Mother… we shall go…'' I said with a faint smile and we walked together towards the dinner room.

''Seijuro? What about your friends?'' she asked as we started to go down the stairs in the middle of the house.

''I don't have any friends mother. They don't deserve my company.'' I said with a sharp tone to make it clear that I didn't want to talk about it. She got it so she didn't ask anything about it. After a few steps we were in front of the door of the dinner room. I was about to open the door when my mother placed her hand on my shoulder. I looked at her and she smiled down at me.

''Seijuro… please be a good kid.'' She told me something like that but before I even manage to question her the door opened and a girl with light brown hair and big honey colored eyes appeared in front of me with a huge smile on her face. I took a step back startled but my mother pushed me onto the girl. We stood very close to each other, our noses were almost touching and I was staring straight into her eyes. I could feel my face turning red from the embarrassment but she just kept looking at me, smiling widely.

Then I felt a sudden rage inside of me and I changed with him. He took over and kept his cool as he pushed her gently away and walked pass her. She didn't react at all. She just kept smiling. I hated that smile and I didn't know why. She was giving a vibe of a carefree person, completely free to do and feel whatever she wanted, something I couldn't do.

My father came closer to me and he introduced a friend of his to me. His name was John Rose. He was there with his wife Hiori Avinchi and his two daughters, Irina and Amelia. Irina had darker hair and eyes than Amelia. She was also older than us. When we shook hands I saw something like dislike in her eyes. It seems like she disliked me from the first moment she saw me. But Amelia didn't. She just kept smiling at me. Silly girl. I can't stand silly people. Irina from the other side was the total opposite of her sister Amelia. You could see that she was a person with responsibilities and misery, like me. Cold.

The rest of the people inside the room were only older businessmen. I wasn't interested so I changed back to me and I left the party. Before I leave my mother informed me that Mr Rose and his family would start living with us in this very house as he and my father would make a good deal between their companies.

'Great…' was the only thing I could think as I excused my self I went to the garden to take some fresh air. So many emotions in one night were too much for me. Once I set foot at the garden's path I saw her looking at the lightened up sakura tree. Range took over again and I decided to approach her and take my rage at her.

"Listen to me!" I said still walking towards her making her turn around and smile at me. "You will be living with me in this house! So you will be listening to me.'' I could only yell at her like I was trying to make her understand that she was wrong for being in my house. It was unfair.

''Ok…'' she said slowly yet playfully. She was making fun of me. I could feel it deep into my bones.

''And starting from now, you will stay away from me. '' I yelled at her again.

''Yes…''

I turned around and left her side when I heard her again.

''Goodnight Seijuro!''

* * *

The next days I understood that she didn't listen a word of what I said to her. During breakfast she would smile at me and wave at me to sit next to her. I would just ignored her and sat next to my mother. The girl wouldn't flinch. She would smile and continue her breakfast. What I was happy about was the fact that primary school was over soon and I would have a new fresh start at my new middle school at Tokyo. I was determined to make new friends and to start playing basketball again. I had all those thoughts in my head everyday so seeing Amelia in front of me didn't blow away my concentration. Not until Christmas.

During Christmas my mother left with Ms Rose and Irina to buy presents and my father was out with Mr Rose for business, so at the house was only me and Amelia. Usually Amelia was clinging on me from the time I would return home from school until I go to sleep. All day long. But today the house was strangely quiet.

'That is weird… where is she?' I thought as I went towards my room to study. Hours passed but she hadn't appear yet to bother me. I had to admit that I started to feel lonely so I decided to look for her around the house. I looked at the kitchen, the living room, her room, her sister's room, her parents' room, my room again, the bathrooms but she was nowhere to be found. It was like she had vanished. I recalled lot's of times when I told her to disappear and now that wish maybe came true. I started to feel desperate and worried. What if she was hurt or what if she left the house. I walked towards the door which was leading to the back yard. I remembered that she liked getting out of the house using the door at the back yard. When I walked outside everything was white. There was snow everywhere and a brown cap moving.

'Don't tell me…' I said to my self full of rage. I got dressed and jumped into the snow.

''Amelia!'' I shouted at her. Then the cap stopped moving and it got higher. Amelia looked at me and smiled. Her nose was red and her hands was into the snow.

''Idiot! I was looking for you! What are you doing?''

''I am making a snowman. Wanna join?'' She was smiling. Not a single feeling of guilt for making me worried sick for her.

''Sure…'' I whispered and helped her with the snowman. After all I hadn't build a snowman for so long. She was so happy. She was like a little kid who was eating her favorite candy. I couldn't help but watch her act all cute until I noticed that she wasn't wearing any gloves or scarf.

''Amelia… show me your hands.'' I ordered her. She let the snow she had in her hands and showed them to me willingly. They were all red and hurt. I signed heavily and got up to my feet. I took off my gloves and gave them to her.

''Wear them. You are hurting your hands.'' she nodded and took them. Then I took off my scarf and enfolded her tightly. She looked up, deep into my eyes. Her eyes had a confusing look.

''Seijuro… I think that you are the one that needs them. You are all red. Are you sick?'' she asked with the most innocent look and tone I had ever seen and heard. I hadn't realized my blush and she also didn't realized that I was blushing so I let it pass.

''You should be more careful next time.'' I told her with no emotion and I walked back to the house.

''Where are you going?'' she asked me.

''Back. You should come back too. You will catch a cold.'' I ordered her and let her there.

I went back home and went to study. Once I sat on the desk I went to close the window and I noticed her cup. She was under my window the whole time. When I was down there with her I didn't notice at all. So instead of closing the window I just stood there looking at her. At some point the cold became harsher and I had to close the window, so I returned to my studies. Time passed and our parents returned. A maid later called me for launch. When we all gathered I notice that Amelia wasn't there. I asked one of the maids where she was but she didn't know.

''Jee! Today was so cold! At the beginning was ok but then it killed it!'' I heard Irina commenting irritated. Then it hit me. Amelia was still at the garden. I got up and left running. I ran towards the back yard. When I opened the door a strong cold air hit me on the face. I almost lost my balance but I pushed my body towards and tried to move into the snow. After some time I found my self in front of a destroyed snowman. For a moment I thought that she had been abducted but I saw the top of her cup in the snow. I knelled and started to dig. Soon after some time I found her. Her face was white and cold and she was like she was sleeping. I immediately got her in my arms and hugged her so I could at least warm her a little.

''Amelia… come on…'' I was almost begging her. '...that idiot…'

''Seijuro… give her to me…'' I heard her dad's voice from behind me. He got her from my arms and left. My mother came to me and covered me with something warm and she took me inside too. We all sat at the living room and asked me what had happened. I told them full of guilt.

''It's not your fault, son…'' her father told me.

''It's just that Amelia doesn't realize what is dangerous for her…'' Irina rolled her eyes and signed heavily.

Everybody laughed and let me alone in the living room.

I was tired so I leaned back until I fall asleep to be awaken from a maid to inform me that Amelia was awake. I jumped and ran to her room. There she was looking outside the window being covered with lots of clothes. I smiled faintly and I felt relieved. She was ok. She was alive and I was feeling guilty for her condition.

''Seijuro! You are here!'' I heard her calling me. She was smiling again.

''Amelia… I am sorry…''

''Hm? About what?''

''For letting you alone in the cold.''

''But you had to study.''

''How do you know?'' she caught me off guard.

''Eh? My mother told me that you had to study so I shouldn't bother you. That is why I went to play with the snow.''

''And when it got colder why you didn't come back?''

''Because I wanted to finish the snowman!''

''The snowman is done…'' I said slowly.

''Did you finish him?''

''No... there is no snowman.''

''EH? WHY?'' she was shocked.

''Because of the bad weather you idiot!'' was she for real?

''I couldn't protect him!'' she started to cry. I stared at her confused.

''Why would you protect a snowman?'' I yelled at her.

''But! But! He was my friend!'' she said still crying.

''What are you talking about? A snowman can't be your friend! Don't you have other friends?'' I shouted at her trying to understand her way of thinking.

''No! All my friends are back in Europe!''

''I see…''

''Hm Hm!'' she nodded.

''Were your friends back in Europe snowmen too?'' ok… I did that on purpose.

''Noooo! You are so mean!''

''I am stating the facts!'' I crossed my arms in front of my chest and I looked at her bored.

''You are doing nothing! You are just making fun of me because I wanted to make a snowman so I could play with him!''

''You said it your self. This is not normal!''

''Neither having two different personalities is normal!''

''It's normal for me!'' this was a foul. She went too far and I got really angry.

'''Then it's normal for me to have a snowman as a friend!''

''No, it's not!''

''It is!

''It's not!''

''Your eyes are different again! You weirdo!''

''Thank you for your compliment! Crazy!''

''I am not crazy!''

''You are.''

''And you are pervert!''

''I am not!''

''Prove it!''

And that is how our Christmas day passed. We fought almost all day until we fall asleep. The next day we started to speak to each other and I have to say we became good friends. Until New Years, when my father caught me off guard.

''Father… what?''

''You heard me! You are going to get married to Amelia!''

''But I don't want to! I want to marry someone that I have feelings for! We don't even like each other like that!''

I was socked. I knew that someday I would have to marry a girl I didn't know and stuff like that but I didn't expect to be that early. I looked at him hard and tried once again to change his mind.

''I said no Seijuro. You are going to get married once you turn 16. End of conversation!''

''Does she know it?''

''Yes.''

That answer was explaining everything. She knew it! I bet she knew it even before she comes to Japan. And the reason they came it was the wedding. Of course. I left my father's office and went to my room. I tried to remember her ways of acting. Everything was clear. She was always so good at following my orders and she would never got mad at me about my way of acting. She did everything I wanted so I would like her and accept that decision at the end. But this is not how I worked! This was not going to be pretty either. I started to feel a mix of disgust and helplessness… I didn't want to see her of speak to her again. I just hated her. And I made it pretty clear to her. I went to find her immediately. She was at the garden looking at the kois.

''Oh! Sei! Sei! Look at them! Aren't they big and happy?'' she smiled at me. That smile… that smile she was using to deceive people… that fake smile again.

''Amelia…''

''Yes?''

''You knew about the wedding?'' I asked. She froze. She stood up and looked at me.

''I knew… but why do you know about that?'' she asked with a serious tone. A tone I hadn't heard again in the past.

''My father just told me.'' I said back with the same tone as her.

''I see…'' she only said and turned away from me. I waited for her to say something… anything to help me forgive her… after all I started to like her… more than just a friend… but she wouldn't speak. I cringe my teeth and fell a huge disappointment deep inside of me.

'' 'I see...?' That is the only thing you can say? I thought we were friends Amelia!''

She didn't answer. She wouldn't even face me. I felt so disappointed and humiliated.

''Amelia… from now on you and me are over. We are nothing. At school act like you don't know me and like you never knew me.'' I said and walked away. I waited for her usual characteristic goodbye remark but nothing.

* * *

 **Ok! That was the first chapter! Different from the one in the past. I hope you like** **d** **it. Thank you for reading! See ya in the next chapter! ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2 - A Wrong Move

****Welcome back everyone!****

Thank you ****RhamEn**** ****for following the story! It means a lot to me!

 ** **Thank you everyone for reading!****

*********** ** **A few information about the story**** ************

I have Oreshi and Bokushi take over Akashi's body and act like it's their own. So you will see Oreshi referring to Bokushi's body as his.

Also when the words are **bold** it's when Bokushi is talking and when they are _italic,_ it's when Oreshi talking

 ** **Time for chapter number 2!****

 ** **Please enjoy!****

* * *

 ** **Chapter 2****

 ** **The**** ** **Wrong Move****

 ** **/*Akashi Oreshi's POV*/****

The day I was waiting for finally came! The first day at middle school. The day that I would hopefully change my life for the best. That is what I thought until I found my self along with Amelia in the same car towards the same school. We didn't speak to each other. I didn't even want to look at her. She had betrayed me, badly.

After the New Year's she tried to speak to me lot's of times but I would just ignore her. After some time she finally gave up. I shook my head trying to stop feeling guilty for not giving her a chance to explain herself and I focused on my, no, our new middle school, Teiko. It was one of the best middle schools and had a very strong basketball team. That was what I was aiming for after all. This year I would be gentle and act like a normal kid as no one knew me here and so I had a second chance to start over.

I stopped the limo a little away from school because I didn't want other kids to mock me for being rich. I stepped out first and I left for the school entrance ignoring Amelia. When I first entered the school yard I noticed the sakura trees and how beautiful they were. On my way to the school entrance, I was asked to join lot's of different clubs and luckily I found the basketball club. Once I applied for it, I went to check the board to see in which class I was and I started to walk towards the school. Sakura petals were flying everywhere and among them I noticed Amelia looking magnetized at the sakura trees. I stopped and stared at her. The kids started to be fewer and fewer around us but we stayed there until no one was there. I signed and went to check which was her class as she might didn't know how the Japanese system was working. She came from Europe after all. Luckily we weren't in the same class. I was still mad at her but I wasn't such an asshole as to let her embarrass her self in front of everyone in her first day at school. So I decided to inform her.

"Amelia..." I called her being a few steps away from her. She turned around smiling and looked at me confused. I guess she didn't expect me to talk to her but who else would call her by her first name here?

"Hi!" she smiled at me like nothing was wrong making me immediately regret my decision to speak to her.

"You class is A-3. You should get going." I said coldly and walked away.

"Thank you!" I heard her and cringed more.

* * *

At the end of the school we had a meeting at the basketball club for the new members. So when the school ended I picked up my things and proceed slowly out of my classroom and then down the hallway which was empty. I guessed that everyone would have gone to their club of choice. I liked quiet more than screams, laughs and noises on the hallway. When I turned to go down the stairs I saw Amelia once again looking out of the window at the sakura trees. I ignored her this time and I proceed to my club at the gym. There were lot's of boys like me waiting and chatting with each other. I believe they were all applying for the basketball club. After some time the seniors appeared with the coach and they informed us that there would be three Strings of players and only players from the First String would have a chance to play for the team. We also had to take some kind of tests to test our skills so they could separate us. These tests would start next week. I got so excited that I couldn't help my self from smiling. I was so energetic that I walked back home as the weather was good. When I arrived home I ran to my room to set my schedule for school and my club activities. I couldn't wait to make new friends and play basketball. I could feel my heart beat fast from excitement with my every thought of basketball. But someone interrupted me by entering into my room in a rush.

''Seijuro! Did you come back with my daughter?'' It was Ms Rose, Amelia's mother. She was furious and worried. She was breathing heavily and her hair was a mess.

''No… no… why?''

''She hasn't returned yet.''

''Then she must be still at her club activities.'' I assured her even though I wasn't sure my self if she joined any.

''But club activities must have been finished hours ago!'' she shouted at me making me look at her confused. I looked at the clock on the wall and I saw that it was nine o'clock. Night.

''Did you call her?'' I made one more attempt before I let her freak out.

''Yes. But she has forgot it here...'' She gave me her phone. She was devastated. I felt sorry for her so I smiled at her and I assured her that I would go and find Amelia. Her eyes lighten up immediately and hugged me tightly thanking me. When I managed to escape, I left the room running.

'That idiot. Where is she again?' I kept asking my self as I left the house and I ran back to school screaming her name. But the school was closed and no one had answered my calls. I caught the iron bars of the front door of the school and I rest my body on them.

''That idiot…'' I murmured and closed my eyes disappointed. The time was passing and it was getting more dark than before along with a light wind. I turned around and looked around trying to decide which way should I follow next. Then I saw lot's of sakura leaves which wind was making them dance on the road. I looked in front of me and I saw that the leaves were coming from the road straight ahead of me.

'She was watching the sakuras all day… ' I thought as I recalled the two times I met her. I went against the wind and I walked until I found a park full of sakura trees and sakura leaves all over the place. I entered the park and I followed a path that was made out of sakuras cause of the wind. I walked until I saw a fountain and Amelia laying on it. I came closer and I noticed that she was sleeping on it. Her face looked calm and she was smiling.

"That idiot… sleeping like that in a place like this… her sister was right. She doesn't get what is dangerous and what is not…'' I spoke to my self as I sat next to her and I text Irina that I found her and that I would bring her home soon so they would stop worrying. I left my phone next to me and I turned my eyes towards the trees. They were covering half of my vision but I could see the black starry sky between their branches. It was indeed beautiful. I couldn't blame her for staying here and falling asleep under such a magical view.

I was lost in my thoughts when I heard her waking up. She got up and looked around confused.

''Good morning, princess.'' I teased her making her jump as she hadn't notice me.

''Oh… Akashi-kun…'' she said with a yawn.

'Akashi-kun?'

''Why are you here?'' she asked me looking at the trees.

''Your mother was worried sick because you weren't home on your time and you didn't have your phone with you too.'' I said coldly at her. Her way of addressing me had irritated me more.

''I see… and she send you to look for me?'' she asked and I nodded. Then she got up and bowed in front of me.

''I am terrible sorry for wasting your time like this. Next time I will make sure that I will contact my family earlier.'' she got up, grabbed her bad and turned around to leave. I felt a sudden pain in my heart which made me stop her from leaving my side. She turned around and looked at me in the eye clearly surprised for my sudden action. I realized what I had done and I let her hand slowly. I expected her to leave or start screaming at me or even slap me but she didn't react. She stayed there looking at me. Actually she was waiting for me to tell her the reason I stopped her form leaving but I didn't have the answer. I didn't know why.

''Amelia…'' I said slowly.

''Yes?''

''Don't call me again Akashi-kun… it's irritating.''

''Ok.''

And again silence. I couldn't face her. Me, Akashi Seijuro, couldn't speak to a girl. Unbelievable…

 ** _ **Want me to take over?**_**

 _ _No…__

 ** _ **Good luck then…**_**

''Amelia…'' I said again.

''Yes?''

''Sit down.'' I managed to say and pointed to the empty space next to me. She listened and sat next to me. I took a deep breath trying to calm my heart and I turned to her.

''I missed you…'' I said breathless.

''Eh?''

''And you worried me sick today! Don't do that again!'' I got angry again.

''A-''

''I didn't finish. From now on you will report to me what are you doing, with who and where! '' my voice became hard. She just nodded. ''Now tell me your thoughts about the wedding.'' her face lighten up just like her mother's. She smiled again and sat more comfortably.

''Akashi-kun-''

''Sei'' I really liked it when she was calling me Sei for some reason.

''Oh… sorry… Sei… I knew about the wedding. I learned about it a day before we come to Japan. At the beginning I didn't want to. But I just agreed. After all you were on the same age as me. That means that if we were to get married, we will have to wait until we turn 16. And until 16 there were lot's of chances to stop this engagement you know! I mean like maybe our fathers stop talking, or you maybe fall in love with someone else and you know. But I thought that you knew it too. When you asked me about it that day I froze. I didn't know that you didn't know it.''

''Then why did you ask me 'how do you know about it?' ''

''That… I thought that you also knew about the fact that I didn't want us to get married and you got mad about it… after all this wedding is for the good of the two companies. And I knew that you cared about the company and that you were willing to do whatever you could to help her grow… so I guess hearing about me not wanting the wedding made you angry because I would be an obstacle to your company's growth. But… but...i... '' her face became all red.

''But you?'' I pushed her as I wanted to hear her answer.

''I… '' she couldn't speak. She stayed with her mouth open and she was ready to cry.

''I wasn't mad because of the reasons you said.'' I said quickly to stop her from crying.

''Eh?'' and it worked.

''I was mad because you knew and you didn't tell me anything. And above that you were acting very weird and the wedding was a very good explanation for your actions.''

''My actions?''

''You were um… so good with me… and actually wanted to be friends with me… and even if I was yelling at you, you would just do whatever you wanted…'' I looked away embarrassed.

''Hm? That is how I am… '' she said and smiled again.

''A happy go around person who knows no danger?''

''Eh? You are mean!''

''No… you are stupid! Who would let himself in this state?''

''What state again?''

''You fell asleep here! All alone! It is dangerous!''

''But I am ok! Am I?''

''What if I wasn't here!?''

''I don't know…'' she pouted and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

''See? Don't do stupid things like that!''

''Why do you care? If I am such a burn then why are you here?''

''You and me will be getting married…" I screamed at her. "You need to be alive for that…'' 'What am I saying to her?'

''Oh…''

''And because you are my friend and I am worried about you…'' I tried to cover it.

''I am your friend?''

''Yes…''

''Yata!'' she said and hugged me pushing me aside. We almost fell into the fountain. I yelled at her but she didn't give a damn about my lecturing. At the end of the day we returned back at midnight and we both got lectured.

* * *

Next week was the tests we had to take for the Strings at the basketball team. I walked into the gym and I got really nervous. I knew that I was the best and that I would make it but still I could feel my hands shaking. I looked around and I saw the boys who would take the test. They were fewer than the last meeting. I guess they got scared and gave up.

'Pathetic' I thought and shook my head disappointed.

''Ok everybody! Line Up! We will separate you into groups and you will play against each other. That way we will be able to check your skills.'' The guy who talked was the captain of Teiko Basketball Team, Shuzo Nijimura. He looked strong and reliable. He was a tall guy, with black hair and bright smile. He got us in groups and we started to play. Of course my team won every game. At the end of the games they informed us that the results will be announced at our next practice. I looked relieved at the crowd around me and walked with them to get a shower and get ready to leave for home. The room was noisy as always but this time I had the chance to actually talk to somebody. That was a much taller guy than me, with green hair, glasses and he was holding a staff animal. I was really wondering the reason behind that staff animal but I didn't want to insult him for his choices, so I ended up staring at him. He looked at me and approached me first.

''Is there any problem?'' he asked with a death-glare.

''No… I was just looking at your item. Does it serve any kind of affection?''

''No, it's my lucky item.'' he said like it was the most natural thing in the world. I blinked as I caught unprepared and smirked.

''My name is Akashi Seijuro. Nice to meet you.'' I offered him my hand. He shook it and introduced him self as Midorima Shintaro.

''Do you happen to have any connection with the Midorima Hospital?'' I asked him curious. He nodded and said that the owners were his parents. Quite impressive I have to admit. Father would be pleased. I offered him a seat next to me and we started to chat until it was our turn to take a bath and leave for home.

Once I was clean and relaxed I returned back to school. I had to get Amelia and return home together. That girl could be lost again. I climbed the stairs and drove my self to her classroom.

''Amelia I am done. Let's-'' I was cut off by the image I had in front of me which I can't described it. She was standing by the open window, looking at the sakuras and smiling to herself as the wind was making her hair dance in the air.

''Amelia…'' I could feel my face heat up.

''Oh! Seijuro! Look at the sakuras! They are so beautiful!'' She smiled at me.

''Amelia we need to go. It's getting dark.'' I said strictly to her but she didn't flinch. She looked at me sadly again.

''Your eyes are funny… before they were both red. But now one of them is gold… are you ok?'' her voice had some sadness or more or less pity. I got really angry.

''Don't look at me with those eyes of pity! You don't know anything about me!'' I snapped at her. No, it wasn't me. He was now in charge. He was very angry. Angry with her and her happy-go-around attitude all of a sudden causing him to take charge. But why? A minute ago I was under her spell and now I am mad at her. _Him..._

''I am sorry… I just… haven't seen anything like this before…yours are the only ones who changed like that... it's interesting!''

''Interesting? My misery is interesting?'' He lost it. She thought my condition was interesting. Like I was some kind of monster in a circus. I could feel him not being ok with her way of putting things. He closed his eyes and tried to calm down. We were raised differently. I stayed quiet for a while and turned back. But when he reopened his eyes she was gone. In her place was only the open window and the curtain playing with the wind.

''I want to kill her… so… badly…'' he murmured feeling hot.

''Juice?'' she was heard from behind me making him jump and let me take his place.

''Wh-what?'' I tried to catch my cool.

''Juice! I brought them from my bag. Your mother told me to give it to you but you were always gone during the breaks so I didn't manage to give it to you!'' she handed me the juice.

''Why would I need juice?'' I took the straw and put it in the juice can.

''You just came back from practice, right? You need energy!'' she said happily and took a ship from her juice.

''How do you know?'' I took a ship from mine.

''You were practicing at home all day! Also all the girls from my class has a crash on you and they are talking about you. Today they said about that test you had to take for being separated to some Strings. I didn't get it. But you were awesome! And why didn't you tell me about it?! I though we were friends! You are so mean!'' she got angry at me and came closer. ''You didn't tell me anything about it and yet you are the one who got mad at me? How dare you mister?'' her face was red and she had pouted her mouth getting closer to me. She was cute. Damn it.

''Ok… you are smarter than you look.'' I commented and looked somewhere else away from her face.

''And you are too short to play basketball.'' she said offended. I just chuckled to her comment.

''I am good.'' I said with confidence.

''I know.'' she assured me.

I only smiled and continued to drink the juice which gave me lot's of energy. Today I made a new friend after all. I took a step back and started to walk away from her.

''Sei?''

''We are going home Amelia!''

I walked out of the class and continued to walk. Soon I heard steps from behind me and someone grabbing my arm. I looked down to my side and I saw her smiling at me.

''Amelia… please leave my arm alone.''

''Eh? Why?''

''Because I can't walk otherwise.''

''Hm…? Ok!'' she let me and started to go down the stairs hoping up and down. I followed her amused and we walked together towards our home.

* * *

The next morning Amelia was excited and was jumping up and down at the highway. I approached her and stopped her from jumping on me.

''Sei! Sei! Congratulations!'' she screamed at me and hugged me.

''Hm? About what?''

''Eh? You don't know? For being accepted to the fist String!'' she let me go.

''How… how do you know that?''

''Momo told me.''

''Momo?''

''Momoi Satsuki! She is in my class and she is the new manager of your club. I saw her today and I asked her about the results. And she told me that you were selected!''

''Did she tell you about me specifically?'' I asked her to check her intentions and her reaction.

''Nope. I asked her about you specifically… Why?''

''Nothing.'' she is so honest!

''Hm… you could be a little more happier you know.''

''Why? I knew that I would be in the First String.''

''Really? Because your hands were shaking when you first started to play.''

''How do you-''

''I watched your matches you idiot. Also I have a good eye when it comes to people's weakness.''

''Weakness… did you just call me weak?''

''Juice?''

''Answer me!''

''I think I heard the bell… I should get going…''

''A-me-li-a…''

''Yeah… It was the bell… BYE!''

She started to run down the hallway, trying her best not to bump on anyone. I ran after her. I didn't realize when we arrived at the rooftop of the school. When she opened the door she stopped and stared the place like she was analyzing it. I stopped behind her and waited to see what she was going to do. After a few minutes I grabbed her hand and pinned her on the wall next to the door. She looked at me surprised with her eyes wide open.

''You are angry…?'' she asked with a surprised tone.

''Of course I am! I am not forgiving anyone who calls me weak!'' I hissed.

''I never said that it was a bad thing! After all nervousness is a-''

''Stop talking nonsense!''

''Woah… you are so angry for no reason… Did I hurt your pride?'' she was mocking me.

That threw me out of range and he took over. Something I wanted to stop as he was capable of hurting her… badly. But he wouldn't let me take over. No matter what!

 ** _ **Get lost!**_**

 _ _Let me take over! You are dangerous!__

 ** _ **I will make sure that she won't make any kind of comments like that!**_**

 _ _Stop it!__

He brought his face closer to her. She didn't move or flinched. He passed his one arm around her waist bringing her closer to him and with the other hand he caught the back of her head and bought it closer to his lips.

 _ _What are you doing?__

 ** _ **You will see…**_**

 _ _Get away from her!__

 ** _ **Shut up!**_**

''Sei?''

''Shhoouuu…'' he brushed his thumb over her lips and smirked. Her eyes widened following his movements. He smirked and placed forcefully his lips on hers. She tried to shook her head away but he wouldn't let her move. She moaned as he tried to slip his tongue in her mouth. That had as a result she biting his bottom lip causing him a sudden pain and helping me access my body once again. I brought my hand on my lips and I tasted blood and iron. She was trying to catch her breath placing her back at the wall behind her. I looked at her sadly and feeling disgusted with his actions. Then I felt a sudden pain on my left cheek and saw her looking at me angrily.

''We may get married but that doesn't give you the right to act like that. Please stay away from me. Apparently you can't control your self or _him_ from doing things like that.'' Her tone was harsh and poisonous. She threw her hair back and left almost running. It was like she was trying to get away from me as soon as possible. I stayed there looking at the blank wall in front of me.

 _ _How could you do something so shameful as this?__

 ** _ **Oh, come on! Don't tell me that you didn't like it?**_**

 _ _I didn't and this is not the point! How am I suppose to approached her ever again without her being afraid of me?__

 ** _ **I don't know and I don't care. She called us weak! This is unforgivable!**_**

 _ _You are unforgivable… you are… and I don't want you anywhere near her ever again!__

 ** _ **You will need me…**_**

 _ _For now fuck off!__

I rubbed the back of my neck hard to stop the pain at the base of my head. But no luck. I left the rooftop and I climbed down the stairs slowly and painfully. I was trying to think of way to apologize to her and her stop being afraid of me. I wasn't feeling very good so I stopped at the middle of the stairs of the second floor. Then some boys came running down the stairs throwing me down the stairs. The last thing I remember was a sudden pain at the back of my head.

* * *

 _''He will be ok… he didn't hit his head hard so everything is fine.''_

 _''Ok…''_

 _''Thank you…''_

I could hear voices around me but I couldn't open my eyes or respond to the voices.

 _''You are?''_

 _''I am Amelia… and you?''_

 _''Midorima Shintaro. I am-''_

 _''Sei's friend. I know."_

 _''Oh… and your relation to him, if I may ask?''_

 _''I am… I am a friend…''_

 _''I see… well it's time for practice… I should be going. Nice meeting you miss Amelia.''_

 _''Nice to meet you too.''_

The voices stopped and I heard a familiar voice in my head.

 ** _ **Whoah… you are actually alive. Nice one, romeo!**_**

 _ _What do you want? What happened?__

 ** _ **Dude you were so out of place that an other dude threw you down the stairs. Everyone came immediately and brought you here.**_**

 _ _Here?__

 ** _ **At the hospital.**_**

 _ _Oh… perfect…__

 ** _ **Aha… but that girl is still angry at you!**_**

 _ _Amelia? She is here?__

 ** _ **Yep! But she is not so hot for you buddy… she didn't say anything at all!**_**

 _ _I don't blame her… it's all my fault… for letting you act like that…__

 ** _ **yeah yeah… now wake your ass up!**_**

And with that I opened my eyes. I looked around and I found my self wearing white hospital's robe and I was laying on a hospital bed. Of course and the room had that smell of death…

'Unbelievable…'

The weird thing was that no one was in the room. I felt peaceful for a few seconds until the door opened and my family burst in.

''Seijuro! Oh my god! My boy…'' my mother cried and hugged me tightly.

''Seijuro… are you ok son?'' my father asked next.

''Oh my! Dude! You were really sent flying!'' Irina commented making me turn to her.

''You mean?''

''I mean that the guy pushed you so hard that you were sent flying until you hit the floor and stayed there! It's a miracle you didn't get a scratch!''

''I see…''

'How does she know all these?'

I looked around but I couldn't see Amelia anywhere… It was disappointing as I thought that I had heard her before.

''Amelia left for her club activities.'' Irina said and smirked at me. I was really disappointed and I felt really bad. I guess karma works after all. They stayed for sometime and they left leaving me to rest. But not for long as the next guest was Midorima Shintaro.

''I see that you are still awake.''

''Good Afternoon, Shintaro. You have my gratitude for bringing me here.''

''Well you have to thank your friend for that.''

''Friend?''

''Yes, that foreign girl that is with you all the time.''

''Amelia?''

''Yes. She is a very strange girl… here.''

''What is it?'' I asked as I looked at a piece of shoji.

''Your lucky item. I will take my leave. And congratulations for your promotion to the First String.''

''Thank you.'' and with that Midorima exited the room and I was left once again alone in my misery. Amelia didn't come back.

* * *

I had to stay to the hospital and for the next day just to be in check and I finally left during the weekend. I didn't expect her to visit at the hospital, even though I really wanted her to come. So I decided to find her and apologize properly. Once home I went to her room. I knocked a few times but I had no answer. I tried to enter but it was locked. I walked through the hallway and then down again to the living room.

''If you are looking for the happy girl, she is at the garden.'' Irina told me and I left running. I found her at the back garden. She was looking at the pond, at the kois. She was wearing a light brown dress which was matching her eyes under the sun. I walked carefully towards her. Once I was at a safe distance I tried to catch her attention.

''Amelia…''

She looked up and saw me. Then she turned again back to the pond.

''What do you need this time?'' she asked coldly.

''I want to apologize to you for my inappropriate actions last time at the roof.''

''I see.''

''Please forgive me Amelia. I let him take control and he crossed the line. I promise that I won't let that happen again.'' I bowed deeply.

''Don't promise things you can't do.''

''I…''

''I don't mind being with you. But when he is out you have to prepared cause I am biting. And you won't like it.''

''It's totally understandable.''

''I see…'' I got back in position and waited for her to say or do something else. After a long and painful silence I gave up and turned around to leave.

''Be careful with the stairs. We don't want you to go flying again.'' she giggled and I smirked irritated.

''Yes. I will keep it in mind.'' I gave my response and left the garden.

'She hasn't forgive me yet…' I singed and I walked back to my room where I found Irina sitting on my bed.

"Irina-san? May I help you with something?" I asked kindly and I sat behind my desk.

"Nah. First is Irina and second she may acting like this but she isn't really angry at you."

"Hm?"

"She just wants you to understand what you did, or more likely what your other self did was wrong. She isn't the kind of girl who doesn't forgive stupid things." she got up and went to the door.

"Also, she was coming to visit you at the hospital while you were asleep. Cute, don't you think?" she winked at me and left the room letting me all red and my heart beating fast.

* * *

 ** **Thank you everyone for reading so far! I hope you are enjoying the story so far! Please review your opinions! See ya next chapter!****


	3. Chapter 3 - From Bad To Worse

Thank you **Juvia Hanaka** for following and favoring my story! It means a lot to me! ^_^

 **Welcome to the third chapter! This is a little bigger! As the next one will be the last one about the past and from the chapter 5 we will start being in the present as we are going to time skip.**

 **Well i wi** **l** **l tell you when the time comes! ^^_^^**

 **Thank you for reading until now!**

 **Please Enjoy!**

 **(** ** _this_** is bockushi speaking and _this_ is oreshi speaking **)**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **From bad to worse**

 **/*Akashi's Oreshi POV*/**

Days passed and the weather was becoming better so I decided to start walking to school. Actually I was doing it because Amelia was going by foot and I was trying to make her forgive me…somehow…

 _ **You are a pathetic excuse of a man**_

 _Shut up!_

''Amelia!'' I found the courage to call her out one day while we were walking towards school.

''Hm?'' she turned around and looked at me annoyed.

"I-" I froze. I didn't know what to say. How pathetic. I stayed there staring ta her like an idiot until she spoke.

''You know… I will forgive you...'' she said suddenly.

''Yes?''

''But under one condition.'' she continued coldly.

''Anything!'' I was so desperate?

''Let's go to a date.'' she said suddenly. I expected her to ask me to do something like walk naked from the house to school or something like that. But a date?

''Da-te?'' I shuttered in disbelief.

''That's right.''

''I didn't expect that from you…''

"Let me make it clear to you. I am not that desperate to drive you in a situation like this and asking you on a date just because right now you can't refuse. I am suggesting a date so you can show me what you promised that other day. That you will keep him under control."

Her face was cold with no emotion. Yes, a perfect poker face. She was the daughter of a CEO after all. Now her aura was more like it. But I didn't hate it. This change was a pleasant surprise. From the moment I met her until now she didn't stop to surprise me with her actions and character. She was indeed interesting and she was making me excited…

''Ok… when do you want?'' I asked so I wouldn't lose that chance.

''Next week. Wednesday! After school?''

''Ok! I shall come and pick you up after our club activities then?''

''Cool! Now I think we should ran because we are going to be late!'' her voice was warmer and she was smiling. God I missed that smile.

* * *

 **Next Wednesday – the day of the Date**

The previous days were a living hell. Only god knows how I survived. My father had gave me strict orders to come with him at the company after my school activities and we would return late at night. I would eat and go to sleep. The hours were so crazy that during the school brakes I would try to finish my homework and the homework for the next days so I wouldn't be stuck behind. During those days I didn't have time to see neither my mother neither Amelia as I was going to school later than her. I was asleep when she was leaving after all. Thankfully yesterday my mother started to scream and complain to my father so this crazy schedule came to an end.

Today I was finally back to my old one. After practice I found the manager of my team with the rest of my teammates waiting for me at the gates of the school to give her some documents she needed.

''Oh Akashi-kun! Thank you so much! That way I can help you all more!'' The pink hair friend of mine jumped happily and smiled at me. She almost reminded me of Amelia.

''Nothing. I am happy that I was able to assist you.'' I smiled faintly back at her.

''Oi! Akashi! We are going for ice-creams! Join us!'' Aomine shouted at me while teasing Kuroko.

''I accept your invitation.'' I said gently and we proceed. But before we walk away a group of girls approached us. They were all good looking and asked us to accompany us. We accepted but Satsuki said that she would come and find us later so we left. We went to Μaji Βurger and we started to eat.

''Akashi-sama! You are so handsome!'' one of the girls said to me all of a sudden.

''Thank you.'' I wasn't really interested in her so I tried to gently not give her any inappropriate attention.

''Oh Chi-chan! You and Akashi-sama are so good together!'' a girl who was almost on top of Atsushi said. That giant was just ignoring her and he was focused on his candies. Amazing.

''Yeah! Yeah! '' an other one who was next to Kuroko continued.

We continued our food along with their long chit chat when Aomine's phone rang. He took his phone and left to a more quiet place to talk.

''Hey hey! Have you seen that girl from A-3?'' the girl next to Kise popped the question.

''Oh yes! That girl who looks like a doll with those big eyes!'' an other one said.

''Yes! Her name is Amelia Rose! Hah! Rose! What kind of last name is that?!'' the girl next to me said. When I heard Amelia's name I felt a shock. I was forgetting something. Now that I remember this morning she was quiet happy about something and she also told me that she would be late.

''Hey! Isn't it her who is looking at us from the window?'' the girl next to me said again. Immediately I turned around and saw her looking directly at me. Then I remembered. Today was the day I would take her on a date. The whole week I was so busy with my father's orders so I had totally forgot about it. The moment I remembered she turned around and walked away from us. I got up and left the shop to go after her but by the time I got out she was gone. I cursed and returned back to my seat.

Then Aomine reappeared and told us that he would go back to school to check on Satsuki. But I asked him to stay and I would go to Satsuki instead. He agreed and I left for school. There I found Satsuki at the entrance of the school. She was in distress.

''Satsuki… is everything ok?''

''I am ok! She isn't ok!'' the pink head said and started to cry.

''Who?'' I wasn't really in the mood to care about anyone else but I had to ask. She was a friend after all.

''Look… I called Aomine to scold him about him forgetting his things like always! Then I met the coach and he asked me to do some things for the team and I asked Dai-chan to come and help me. But you showed up. And while I was waiting I saw Ami-chan running. She didn't look so good… did something happened at your date?''

''How do you know about that?'' I blinked a few times.

''Me and Ami-chan are in the same class and we are friends! She told me about your date. She was really excited! She talked about it the whole time!''

Her every word was like a knife striking me deeper and deeper.

''Satsuki… I… I messed up pretty bad…'' I said and let my head fall dramatically.

''No… you Akashi-kun?''

''Yes… I forgot about our date and I went with the rest of the team and with some girls to eat. She apparently followed us… that is why she is so mad… what am I going to do Satsuki?'' I needed help. All the help I could get.

''Hm… Akashi-kun… you are really screwed. I don't think that she will forgive you for this."

''I don't blame her.''

''Hm… for now try to find her. Then be prepared…''

''She bites?''

''She kills… she went towards the park with the sakuras and the fountain.''

''I know where it is. Thank you Satsuki. I own you.''

''Hm… look what is love doing to an absolute person like himself...amazing…''

I heard that but I didn't mind it. I ran as fast as I could to that park again. But her words had some meaning and some truth in them. This date was my chance to make up for what he did back then! And now acting like that it showed her that I really didn't mean to make up with her. How much of an idiot can I be? I was going to lose her… something I didn't want at all cost.

I entered the park out of breath and I looked around until I saw her figure moving around along with the wind. I approached her and called her name. She didn't answer but she continued to dance. I called her again and again until she saw me. She immediately stopped and a shade of red crossed her face. She turned around, took her bag and dash off. I ran after her. I was faster than her as I was an athlete and I caught up with her fast enough. I stopped her and dragged her back at me making her face me.

''Leave me alone…'' she said calmly.

''Please let me apologize.''

''There is no reason to do it. I get it.''

''No you don't.''

''Seijuro it's ok… really… you don't want to be friends with me anymore... After all, I did overreact with the whole situation. And you have more important things to do. You don't have time to waste one me. And it's acceptable to not want to go on a date with me after all! A date it's between two people who like each other. It was absorb to ask you something like this out of the blue… And I even ruined your date with your girl… I am sorry… I get it… I am not gonna bother you again… and sorry for wasting your time…'' her voice was cracking. I felt a sudden pain hitting my heart hard. No, my whole body was a mess. I let her hand free. She smiled at me, bowed and ran away. I stayed there like an idiot.

 _ **Wow man… you really screwed up!**_

 _It's was your fault!_

 _ **True… but you were the one who forgot about the appointment and lost your chance to make up with her. I would even accept her, you know! She is an interesting fellow and she would be a very good help and stuff.**_

 _Oh, fuck off already!_

* * *

The next days she wouldn't speak to me. She would avoid me at school, at home, everywhere. I was running after her in the hallways but she would run too and I would lost her in the crowd. During Friday I couldn't find her so I went to the roof. When I arrived I saw that girl that was with us at that day.

''Oh! Akashi-sama!''

''You… your name was Chi-chan, right?''

''Yes… It's from Chisa.'' she blushed hard and smiled.

''I see… I am sorry for bothering you. I will take my leave now.'' I went to turn around when I felt her on my chest. I looked down and I saw her looking at me with her big eyes ready to cry.

''Ne… Akashi-sama… I would like to ask you something… a favor…''

''o-ok…''

''Ne...can you-?'' she came closer to me with a full red face. I looked down at her lost with her actions.

 ***bang***

The door opened and we both jumped from the sudden noise.

''Sei-… oh… sorry… I didn't know you were busy… sorry…''

It was Amelia. When I saw her my eyes widened open. I was after her the whole week to explain to her that there was nothing between me and that girl and that I wanted to be friends and that she had totally misunderstand and now here she was, in my arms and Amelia catching us like that.

''Shit… Amelia!'' I screamed at her desperate.

''Akashi-sama!''

''Amelia!'' But she was so gone… so gone…

 _ **She is gone, mate. I am sorry…**_

 _No… it's not your fault…_

* * *

The weekend came and my father took me to the company again. I didn't manage to see her at all. Monday came after and that Chisa girl was all over me. I couldn't get ride of her. I didn't even bother to get ride of her. I was lost in deep thought and I wouldn't care about my surroundings. During Wednesday we went to Maji Burger again, with the rest of my my team. I had bad memories from this place and I really didn't want to stay long. Then things started to become unbearable. Aomine's phone rang so he took it and left. Then Chisa came and sat next to me. She started to speak but I couldn't listen to her. My sight was on Amline who returned with a white and horrified face. Deza vu. I was living that day all over again.

''I am leaving. You should come with me too…'' he pointed at me but before I could even answer or question him, he was dragging me out of the shop to the school.

''Daiki, what happened?'' I stopped him and I waited for him to explain him self. He stopped and stared at me, bored, bringing his hand behind his head.

''Satsuki called. She was crying. And she said that something bad happened to your woman.''

''My woman?''

''Yeah! That doll like girl!''

''Amelia?''

''Yes… now get on your feet and run with me.''

I nodded and we ran to the school. At the gate we found Satsuki clearly stressed and sobbing. She was waiting for us and she was looking around her trembling. Aomine threw her in his arms and tried to calm her down. The best he could do in a situation like this. Once she calmed down we could ask her what was going on.

''Satsuki, what happened?''

''She, they… they were so awful…'' she shook her head sobbing.

''What happened?''

''I came to school to get some tapes for the next game and then I dump on some girls on their way out of the girl's bathroom. They were laughing and giggling and saying how she dissevered it…''

''Who were they?'' Aomine asked.

''They were that Chisa's friends. They are known bullies. I entered the bathroom and I saw Amelia on the floor. It was awful… they did something like that for such a reason…'' My heart skipped a beat when I heard her name. I was ready to run towards the school and to find her but it was more wise to first learn what happened so I won't do any unnecessary moves. I had done enough until now.

''What reason?'' I asked. Satsuki looked at me teary.

''Because they said that she was an obstacle to Akashi-kun's and Chisa's love. They had to take her out…''

I felt my blood raising and boiling. That girl was again involved and it was again my fault for hurting Amelia.

''Momoi-san, where is Amelia?'' I asked as calmly as I could be heard.

''She is in our classroom. I helped her there as she didn't want to go to the nurse office. She kept telling that she will be fine and that she would go home soon.''

I bend over Satsuki and smiled at her calmly as I patted her head lightly.

''Thank you. You did well Momoi-san.''

Then I left them alone and I hurried to her classroom. Those girls… I will kill them… and that Chisa too… she had brought me so many troubles… but attacking Amelia like that was beyond from forgivable.

I passed from the girls' bathroom and I saw on the floor hair and blood. Lot's of blood. It was like a fucking crime scene. I hurried to her classroom thinking the worst and how I should have taken Shintaro with me. After some time of self torture I arrived out of her class and I opened the door in a hurry.

''Momo! Don't worry about the shoes. I will call home and they will come and pick me up!'' she said as she turned around and faced me. Her uniform was full of cuts and her hair was short and messy. Her face was cold and emotionless. When she saw me she froze. The girl with the long beautiful light brown hair and bright smile I knew was gone. Now I was facing a cold heartless and emotionless creature.

I walked towards her and I hugged her tightly whispering to her how glad I was she was alive. She didn't react only until I let her go. She turned back to her desk and continued to gather her things clearly not amused with my appearance.

''What do you want here?'' she asked annoyed without looking at me.

''I heard what happened and I came as fast I could.'' It was the truth.

Now her bag was ready and set. She let her on her chair and she sat on her desk. From that angle I could see more cuts and scratches on her legs and arms.

''Really? You left your date and came here?'' she raised her eyebrows mocking me. She was still clinging on that. I tried to explain to her again that this girl was nothing to me but she wouldn't believe me. "I am sorry but do you usually hug and kiss girls that you aren't interested in?" This time she had a point. I had kissed her once, well he did, and she saw me almost being kissed by an other girl. But there was a difference that I couldn't see until then.

"It's true but there is a difference. She tried to kiss me and I was the one who kissed you. Well my other self was the one who did it. But he listens to my hidden desires and he makes them come true as I am unable to do it my self."

She looked at me speechless so I took the chance and I took one step closer. She didn't flinch. She stayed there staring at me.

''Leave… I don't need you here.'' she crawled angrier than before. Did I say something wrong again?

''No… I won't leave you. You need help.'' I wouldn't let her alone.

''And I happen to not want yours.''

''You are not hurting me, if that is what you are trying to do.''

''I am hurt enough for both of us, thank you very much! Now you may excuse your self.''

I wouldn't stay and argue with her more. What I wanted to say I said it. Now it was time for her to heal, so I walked towards her and took her bridal style. At the beginning she was complaining but her cuts didn't allow her to move.

''I will help you even if you hate me to death. So stay still.'' Ι murmured calmly. She gave up and rest her head on my chest as I carried her to the nurse office. I placed her gently on one of the beds and went to take the stuff I needed to treat her cuts. She was quiet. I sat on the chair next to the bed and looked at her eyes. They were empty. I slowly placed my hand on one of her visible to me cuts. After I saw that she let me touch her I started to clean the wound and place a bandage on it. I continued treat and the rest of the cuts I could see.

''Amelia, are you hurt anywhere else?''

''No…'' She was lying. I got up and forced her on the bed with me on top of her. She hissed from the pain.

''You are wounded after all.'' I smirked with the results.

''You had to be so rough?'' she asked with tears on her eyes. Without knowing why I leaned my head closer to hers and kissed her tears away. Then I unbutton her shirt quickly and tied her hands together with it on top of her head. Now in front of me was her pure white skin, with her black bra and red wounds. Her body was full of cuts. Thankfully not too deep expect of one. Her face was red while she was looking away.

''I will kill them… all of them…'' I murmured under my breath.

''Stay out of it!'' she said but I ignored her. I started to clean her cuts until I arrived at the deeper one. When I touched the skin around it she shivered in pain but she didn't let any sound.

''It's ok if you want to scream. It's pain after all.'' I looked up to see her expression. She wasn't amused at all. I chuckled at little.

"Huh? Happy with me being in pain?" she hissed. I smiled I got the bandages to cover the wound.

"How is that one deeper?"

"It was the first attack. They got me unprepared." she wasn't happy about it.

"All done." I said and I went to untie her but I noticed some bruises on her arms.

''Did they attacked you all together?''

She got her arms down and took her shirt back.

''They were five against one. I was in a bad position.''

''Why didn't you ask for help?''

''Everyone was gone…'' Duh!

 _ **Dude! Are you an idiot or something?**_

 _Shut up!_

''Were you going to tell me about it?'' I asked her next and saw her smirking at me sadly.

"Do you want me to write you and a report about the attack?" she said sarcastically but I ignored her waiting for her answer. She gave up and signed heavily.

''Why would I?''

''Because they attacked you because of me, obviously!'' I snapped.

''How do you know that?'' she stayed calm as always.

''Momoi-san told me when I arrived. Why?''

''Why what?''

"I am your friend! I care about you! We even live in the same house! Do you think that you would be able to hide this event so easily from me?'' It was so unfair. She looked at me confused and surprised from my anger towards her. Well she wasn't at fault. She was the victim here. Why am I screaming at her in the first place?

"I am sorry… I don't know what got into me..." I apologized and I left her bed and sat away from her. She followed my moves but didn't say anything at the beginning.

''It's not like you were the one who ordered them to do it. Don't blame your self. And if I was to be found by you I would have told you. So chill.'' She got up from the bed carefully, wore her torn up shirt and walked shoeless towards the door when I got up and stopped her from moving.

"Amelia you are injured stay on the bed or at least let me carry you."

"Akashi I don't need your help. Please leave me alone." she tried to escape but she was too weak to do so.

"Amelia come back and stop moving! Your wounds aren't closed!" I asked her again with a little more force.

''Akashi just fuck off already! You are the last person I want to see right now, don't you get it?'' she hissed weakly.

"No I don't! Stay still damn it!" I got her and brought her back to the bed. She groaned from the pain and cursed me. I looked at her being in pain and throw my self on the chair again.

''Just let it go Akashi…''

''Stop calling me like that…''

''Then how should I call you? After all if your girlfriend hears me calling with your first name she will become jealous and the next time she will send me to the hospital…''

''Amelia… she is not my girlfriend. I guess she is into me. I am not. The one I am interested in it's you.'' I said it. Finally I said it.

''How dare you! How dare you speaking nonsense and lies to me!'' she snapped. I could see tears coming down her face.

''I am not lying. I never lied to you! And I will never do. Today when I heard that you were hurt I got scared and worried about you. I thought that I had lost you. I had realized it before. That you are to me more than just a friend.''

''Stop lying! You are saying all these just to make me forgive you. Ok, I forgive you! Happy?''

''I was stupid.'' I said with power. She looked at me surprised. The I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her tightly.

''What? Oi! Don't get the wrong idea here!'' she tried to take my arms off her.

''I was an idiot… I forgot. That day I forgot. And the guys called me to hang out with them. And the girls just came around. Then you showed up. I felt so bad and devastated about my mistake. And I was running after you all this time to apologize to you. And you came to me, finally, and you saw her hugging me. I felt like I had lost every hope of talking to you… I missed you Amelia… you have no idea how alone I was feeling… and then they attacked you… I got scared… I truly believed that I had lost you. This girl is nothing to me. I have eyes only for you. Something I realized the day I saw you at the fountain with the sakuras. I don't want to lose you… I am in love with you Amelia...''

Those words just came out like a river. I don't know why but that is how I was feeling. But I had to say more to her so I pushed her gently away and I made her face me.

''Amelia… I missed you so much. I need you in my life. Even if we know each other for such a short time… you… you make me happy… I need you…''

She looked at me shocked and full of tears.

''Are you telling me the truth?''

''I am not the kind of man that I would lie to a lady about things like that.''

''Really?''

''Really.''

She looked at me for a while and closed her eyes to calm down. Not the best confession someone could do, now that I am thinking about it. How come I am a disappointment when it comes only to Amelia?

''What about the wedding?'' she asked all of a sudden.

''What, what about the wedding?''

''Are we really going to get married?''

''That is only if you want to…''

''You don't want to?''

''If you don't have the same feelings as me then I don't see the reason.''

She smiled at me widely and gave me her hand dragging me on her. She cupped both my cheeks and came closer to me. I could feel her breath touching my face and her soft lips touching mine for a short of time unfortunately.

''Sei… I am in love with you too… and I felt so betrayed when I saw you with that girl… twice…'' she pointed at that word. Twice!

''I am sorry… I am not going anywhere near her again.'' I kissed the back of her hand and held it in mine looking directly at her eyes.

''That is ok… as long as you are with me… you can do whatever you want…''

''I see…'' I smiled at her mischievously making her look at me confused. I passed my one arm around her waist bringing her closer to me and with the other hand I drove her head closer to mine.

''Then I will...'' I whispered to her and I placed my lips on hers gently. She kissed me back hugging me weakly.

We were enjoying the moment when the door opened and we broke the kiss by our surprise. I looked at the door annoyed and ready to kick out anyone who dared to interrupt us. But it was Aomine and Satsuki.

''Jee Akashi! If we knew you were busy we wouldn't interrupt you.''

''Dai-chan!'' Satsuki pouted at her childhood friend.

''So? Anything to tell us before we go?'' he asked again smiling widely.

''Daiki, Momoi-san… she is Amelia… my fiance and girlfriend.'' I said proudly causing them to smile and Amelia to place her head on my shoulder.

''Then we should leave you alone. We are going home! See ya tomorrow!'' our two friends waved us goodbye and closed the door behind them.

''We should get going too.'' she said and tried to take my arms from her but I kept them back.

''Hm? Wanna stay more?'' she asked.

''No… I want to hold you more...''

''Fine by me but we should really go home or else...''

I smiled and kissed her forehand as I hugged her gently. ''Let's stay some more…'' I whispered and hugged her more. I really didn't want to let her go. That feeling of having her in my arms was new to me. I could feel her warmth and her breathing calmly in my arms. I just couldn't get enough of her. I wanted to do more to her someday. I kissed her hair and looked outside only to realize that it was getting dark and that she was right.

''See?'' she pointed out.

''Yes…''

I let her go and got up. I took off my coat and placed it on her shoulders. Then I picked her up bridal style and exited the room walking slowly to prevent any unnecessary injuries.

As I was walking home I stared at the stars. I asked her to look at them but I got no response. She had fallen asleep. I smiled at her and continued my way until I arrived home. When the maids saw us didn't suspect a thing but they just smiled at me. I guess they found it cute. I took her to my room and ordered no one to bother me. Once I let her down I was going to leave when she stopped me by dragging my hand back.

''What is it?'' I asked her gently as she was looking at me with her sleepy eyes.

''Stay…'' She asked and I couldn't resist as she was so cute. So I placed my self next to her on the bed and landed her head on me falling asleep together.

* * *

The next day when I woke up I found her next to me still sleeping calmly. Then I heard a maid knocking the door saying that it was time to wake up for school.

''Amelia… Amelia… wake up… it's time to get ready for school…''

''Hm… oh… eh? Seijuro?''

''Ah… you don't remember…'' To tell the truth I started to panic a little.

''I...wait… ok… I remember… you stayed after all!?''

''Yes? Why? Shouldn't I?''

''No...no… it's just too good to be true… that's all…''

I smiled at her and hugged her kissing her cheek.

''It's true… you are my girlfriend and my fiance… of course if it's ok with you.''

''it's ok...hahaha...oh my god… if our parents learns it they will really marry us and even faster!'' she was terrified.

''Wanna keep it a secret?''

''From out fathers, yes!''

''Hahahaha ok…''

She smiled, kissed me on the lips and got up. She looked at her uniform disappointed and left the room quietly. We met again for breakfast. We all stayed quiet until our fathers left for their work. So when we were left alone with the mothers we looked at each other and decided to speak about what had happened and us being together.

''Oh my! Those bitches! I am gonna kill them!'' Amelia's mother exclaimed angrily.

''Don't worry about it. Leave it to me.'' Amelia said again. I looked at her unsure about her plan because I couldn't stop feeling uncomfortable with her saying. But I decided to leave it for now and talk about it later. But even her mother was worried about her because she asked me if I knew anything, and when I gave her a negative answer she begged me to look after her because she could be very extreme when I came to revenge. I didn't understand what she meant until the first break during school. Some girls started to complain about smock coming out of the shoe lockers. So some teachers went to check. It was proven that some lockers had caught fire. And those lockers happen to owned by those five girls who bullied Amelia. Then I immediately knew that she was the one who did it. I didn't speak but I was proud of her because she did go against her bullies with an impressive way unlike me in the past. I wish I had her courage and her balls! When everyone was down and was trying to take out the fire I went to her class to find her. She was with Satsuki and were speaking happily. I stood at the door and called her.

''Hey sweety! I heard there is a fire down the lockers. Amazing huh?'' I was actually mocking her. Satsuki got amazed and left running to see the lockers on fire.

''Yeah? That is awesome!'' she said in the same tone. Yeah. She was the culprit.

''Let's go to the roof. It has a nice weather today.'' I suggested to her.

We climbed the stairs speaking about anything expect the fire.

''Amelia…'' I asked her when we sat at the roof. '' Did you took it to an other level, maybe?''

She looked at me shyly.

''Maybe…''

Well the fire was nothing compared to what happened the rest of the week. I mean, the attack was on Monday, so the next 4 days were a nightmare for those five and Chisa. Tuesday was the fire, Wednesday she chopped off their uniforms while they had gym class, Thursday she locked them in a room somewhere in school and they found them on Friday scared to death, which I believe she had to do something with that. During Friday nothing happened as they weren't at school but Monday was the last hit. Their seats were almost destroyed and full of photos of them in some very awkward situations. Their screams could be heard down the hallway and all the way to my classroom. Everyone was feeling sorry for those five but me, Aomine, Satsuki and the rest of the team, who knew what had really happened and we were all enjoying ourselves. Those events became the center of attention at school. They started rumors that those girls were cursed because they were bullies and no one was going near them anymore. That was so hilarious to watch. When I caught my self being enjoyed with this situation I felt like I was starting to become evil. So I went to talk with my girl during one of our visits at the roof.

''Amelia… when do you think that it is time to stop?''

''Hm? Why stop?'' she asked with an innocent tone but she couldn't fool me.

''It's bad. It's good enough.''

''They didn't apologize.''

''Is that what you are waiting for?''

''Yep!'' She really thought that it was the most natural thing in the world to do. I signed and dragged her on the floor placing her head carefully on my chest. We stayed quiet looking at the clouds passing by. Their forms were funnier than the last time we saw them. After a few minutes the door of the roof opened with a big sound and five figures along with their leader, Chisa, came out smacking the door behind them. Me and Amelia got up quickly and stood still waiting for them to clear their reasons of visiting.

''You bitch! We know that it was you all along! But you just won't stop aren't ya?'' one of them spoke first and walked dangerously towards us.

''Yeah! This time it's over!'' the one next to her sounded next.

I took a step and found myself in front of Amelia with my hand pointing at them and the end of it a pair of scissors. He had took over on his own.

 _ **Let those bitches to me!**_

 _Don't hurt them!_

 _ **Fuck off! They hurt your woman! They will get what they deserve!**_

 _You are unbelievable…_

''You will stay away from her or else your future won't be bright at all.'' he said in a steady deep voice. The girls stopped and looked scared at him.

''Repeat after me. 'We won't come after Amelia Rose or any of her friends ever again'…. REPEAT'' he screamed making them jump and nod repeatedly shaking.

''We won't come after Amelia Rose or any of her friends ever again.'' they said all five in union.

''Excellent. Now leave!'' and those five left running. He turned around to face her. She looked annoyed.

''You shouldn't scare them like that you know.'' she said smiling. She enjoyed it! That girl...

''You were in danger. It is my duty to protect you after all.'' he said still looking at her. She became red and looked away.

''You idiot two faced redhead!'' she murmured.

''Two faced?''

''What? Two red eyes is your normal self. The gentle one. A red and a gold is your alter ego, the tough and cold guy. The white and the black knight.'' she said and stuck her tongue out playfully. He smirked and let me take over. Once I was back I felt something heavy on me. When I opened my eyes I saw her on me, hugging me with her face hidden in my shirt. For a moment I didn't move but then I realized that this was the first time that she made a move on me, like hugging. Up until now I was always the one who would hug her first or kiss her first. I think that she did that because she was now feeling safer near me so she let herself more free. I smiled down at her and I wrapped my arms around her bringing her closer to me. I heard her chuckle lightly.

''So now you are hugging me.''

''Shut up''

I kissed her head and stood there motionless just to enjoy that feeling of being hugged.

 _Thank you..._

* * *

 ** **And here we are! he confessed his love! as he said not very well though! ΧD Well i hope you liked it and i hope you review your opinion! ^_^****

 ** **See ya next chapter everyone! ^_^****


	4. Chapter 4 - Moments

Thank you ****jonas1000**** for favoring and following the story! It means a lot to me! ^_^

 ** **Ok! This is the last chapter about the past of Seijuro and next one will be after the end of Kuroko no Basket. I don't know if I follow and Extra game about Akashi's condition. I will decide it while I will be writing the next chapter.****

* * *

 ** **Chapter 4****

 ** **Moments****

 ** **/*Akashi Oreshi's POV*/****

The days pass pleasantly. My relationship with Amelia became deeper and deeper as the days were passing and we could communicate and understand each other completely. She became something like my drug. I couldn't get a day through without seeing her or kissing her. That smile of hers which I used to hate and detest now was something I was looking forward every time I would see her. As long as she was with me I didn't mind the endless hours of training with the basketball team, I didn't mind the endless hours I was spending at the company with my father and I didn't mind the endless hours of homework I had to do so I could to be the best. Because I had her by my side. After all, all I wanted was to hug her and together to relax at the bloomed garden while watching the kois swim freely into the pond.

She loved those fishes and she would feed them and watch them grow big everyday.

"Sei! Sei! Look!" she was always shouting when she was seeing me approaching her.

"I will start thinking that you love the kois more than me, Amelia." I would tease her every time and I would hug her from behind.

"Eh? No way! Sei is the best after all!"

Her answers would always make my heart skip a beat and feel so lucky for having her next to me.

One more thing that brought us even closer was out mutual love for music. We both loved music but what I loved was seeing her enjoyment while she was playing the piano. I learned about that when I was passing by her club's room and I saw her playing the piano. She was like an angel and her music was like heaven in my ears. From then and on we played everyday together at home. The music room became our favorite room in the whole house. Every time I was looking for her I knew that I would find her there playing alone. I often stand by the door and listen to her without her knowing that I am there. Of course when she was seeing me she was getting all red and stop playing until I join her.

Our favorite piece is 'Moonlight Sonata' by Beethoven. It's, let's say, our song. That piece can be played by a piano and a violin as a duet. The result is amazing. It's magical.

Playing music with your loved one is a beautiful thing.

* * *

 ** **Satsuki's Birthday party****

"Hm? Satsuki's birthday party?" I asked her while I was getting ready for the upcoming much in a few hours. She was sitting on the bench watching my every move smiling and without getting embarrassed at all by seeing being naked. I guess I don't attract her like that, huh?

"Yep! Today it is! And we are invited! You will come right?" she asked excited. I couldn't say no but I really didn't want to be the only male around females. It would be awkward.

"And there will also be and your teammates! The so called Generation of miracles! You know! She is extremely fond of Tetsuya!" she whispered and grinned getting all red. Something is wrong with my girlfriend. Her reactions don't much the situations around her. Irina is always right. I signed heavily defeated.

"I see. So you want me to get them, or more or less, him?" I asked her as I was done changing to my gym clothes. She nodded happily and hugged my arm pressing her chest against it. She approached my ear and whispered at it.

"If you manage to get them come, I will give you a present!" I looked at her surprised.

"What present?" I asked her immediately.

"This-is-se-cret~!" she whispered again and left my side winking at me playfully. Now I was interested.

"Ok! Guys good luck with your game!" she screamed at the rest of the team before leaving the room to go at the gym where we were going to play. I smiled at her she left and my teammates started to tease me. Especially Daiki and Kise.

"Oh shut up!" I couldn't stop from grinning my self.

* * *

 ** **/* Normal POV*/****

"Ne! Do you think that Tetsu-kun will come?" Satsuki continued to ask Amelia over and over again as the time has come and no one was at her party expect Amelia. Her best friend couldn't come as a family situation broke all of a sudden and she had to leave for Osaka.

"Momo! Relax! We need patience with things like this! You saw them at the match today, right? They said that they will come. So relax! It has only been ten minutes since the party officially started."

"Hm…. Ami-chan! I am really nervous!" Momoi cried and hide her face in her palms. Amelia laughed with her friend's reaction. So they waited and waited. An hour had passed and no one was still there. Amelia started to get irritated with her boyfriend as she had lived a very similar situation before so she decided to finally call him. And surprise surprise he wouldn't pick up the phone.

"Momo? Did they have to do anything else today?" Amelia asked her pink haired fried who had started to eat in a desperate act to forget her sadness.

"No… no one told me anything!" she cried and continued to eat. Amelia joined her and started to eat some sandwiches. She tried to call Seijuro again but he didn't answer again. Momo was refusing to call anyone. If they didn't want to come it was clearly understandable. She was deeply hurt. Then the bell rang. Momoi found her joy again and ran to the door. The generation of miracles was here! All of them all dress up, with big smiles and gifts in their arms. Momoi shown them the way inside. Amelia greeted them but then she lost her smile.

"Sei? Where is he?" she asked worried. She couldn't see her boyfriend anywhere.

"Hm? Isn't he here yet?" Kise asked looking around too.

"Aka-chin said that he had a job to do so he left from practice earlier than us." Murashakibara said in his usual bored tone. Then he spotted some candies and went to attacked them. Amelia pouted irritated.

"He didn't contact you?" Midorima asked her next seeing her uneasiness.

"Nope… and I called him earlier. He has it turned off. He hasn't done that before." Amelia said and faked her smile to not make the rest worry about her problems. It was Momoi's birthday so it was all about Momoi.

"Maybe he is with a woman!" Aomine said "After all he was acting so strange when he received that phone call!" he continued and started to laugh proudly.

"Aomine-kun. That is not right. Please read the atmosphere here." Kuroko lectured his taller friend. Amelia glared at the darker man. "What phone call?"

Aomine cut his laughing immediately. Midorima shook his head disappointed with the outcome and Kise tried to calm Amelia down.

"Akashicchi received a weird phone call… that is true and he left us quiet annoyed with it. Ne Kurokocchi?"

"Yes. He was extremely annoyed. He even made us do extra laps and that is why we were so late." Kuroko agreed making Amelia feel a little easier.

"I am sure that Akashi-kun isn't with an other girl! He wouldn't do something like that! He will come soon! Don't worry Ami-chan!" Momoi hugged her girlfriend from behind and tried to comfort her.

"Thanks Momo..." Amelia smiled at her and went to sit on one of the couches.

"Ne! Sa-chin! Why Ami-chin is calling you Momo and you won't let me call you Momo-chin?" Murashakibara was heard again from the back making everyone laugh and watch the argument between Momoi and Murashakibara making everyone forget about Akashi's absence. They laughed, they played games, they ate almost everything on the table when the bell was heard two hours later.

"Oh! I am going!" Momoi ran to the door and opened happily.

"Um… hello! Are you Momoi Satsuki?" a tall guy with reddish hair and dark brown to red eyes asked.

"Yes…?"

"Oh nice!" said the unknown man and entered the house while bowing to the birthday girl. Momoi was left speechless and just followed the newcomer. The young man entered the living room where the rest were sitting and bowed to them again.

"May I speak with Amelia Rose?" he asked smiling. Amelia got up and approached him informing him that she was the one he was looking for. The youngster studied her carefully from head to toes and then opened his arms widely and hugged her shouting 'COUSIN IN LAW!'. Everyone looked at each other confused and Amelia broke free from the guy who was hugging her.

"Who are you?" she asked confused and coldly the newcomer. Then the scene entered Akashi who was a mess. His hair was a mess, his clothes were a mess and even his attitude was a mess.

"Sei? What happened?" Amelia ran to him and caught him before his legs stop assisting him anymore.

"Oh! Seijuro! I am sorry man! Hihihihi, but your fiance is a beauty!" said the older guy again and turned to the pink haired girl.

"Madmouselle!" he said and kneel down kissing the back of her palm gently. "Happy birthday! This is a gift only for the lovely friend of my lovely cousin!" he winked at the girl and gave her a small box. Momoi took it slowly and opened it. The rest of the generation of miracles gathered around her to see what was in the box. When she opened it they all gasp from the beautiful necklace they were seeing. It had a small blue stone in the shape of a tear and was attached to small flower made out of platinum.

"I heard that you like the color blue. Hope it gives you beautiful dreams and hopes for the future!" the guy winked at her again and got up to walk towards his cousin.

"Who are you again?" Amelia asked him lost.

"My name is Akashi Kaito! I am a cousin to Seijuro! Our fathers are brothers by blood. Nice to meet you Amelia. Or I should call you Ami-chan!"

"Sweet your self." she answered coldly. Then Seijuro got up weakly and walked towards Momoi with the help of Amelia.

"Momoi-san. Happy birthday. I am so sorry for being so late. Please accept my gift for you." he gave her a bigger package than his cousin and let him self sit on the couch.

"Why is he like this?" Amelia glares at her cousin in law. The cousin took a step back terrified.

"I went to pick him up from the airport. He called me out of the blue to announce me that he just arrived here. Then he wanted to go around the city. When I told him that I had to attend to a birthday party he insisted to join and buy a present. I am sorry Momoi-san for causing you so much trouble!" Seijuro bowed deeply making Momoi extremely uncomfortable as she wasn't used seeing Akashi act like that. Amelia just smiled at them. At the end they all enjoyed the rest of the birthday party and they cut the cake.

When late at night, everyone returned home. The next days Kaito would take Amelia and Seijuro all around Tokyo and all around Japan just to explore the country. By the time the cousin left for Europe Amelia and Seijuro were exhausted.

"That cousin of yours is really the something else!" Amelia commented as she fall on Seijuro's bed. Seijuro laid next to her smiling and patting her head.

"Yeah… he is… So what did you think of him?"

"Hm… good person. But his happy go around attitude is worse than mine." Seijuro chucked lightly and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"You think so?"

She kissed his lips and hugged him burring her face in his pajamas.

"Aha..." she said slowly as sleep started to take her away. Akashi looked at her in deep thought before he spoke again.

"Hm… ne Amelia?"

"Hm?"

"Do you remember that surprise you would have for me if I was to bring Testusya at Momoi-san's birthday party?" he asked concerned all of a sudden.

"No…. let's get some sleep..." was the last thing she said before falling asleep. He smiled down at her and wrapped his arms around her bringing her closer to him and fall asleep.

* * *

 ** **/*Akashi Oreshi's POV*/****

School came to an end and vocations finally came. We both finished our homework as fast as we could and decide to go to Hawaii for holidays along with our families. We stayed there for almost all the vocations. Kaito joined us too. Of course he would! But luckily he let me and Amelia enjoy some privacy. But he would always tease me for not doing what a man should do. I mean we are still in middle school. What did he expect me to do at such a young age! It's too early! After all right now we didn't need anything more than being together and have each others company. Something that he wouldn't understand.

"Hm… not gonna happen!" he was saying again and again.

"You are annoying." I would tell him and leaving him alone to find Amelia.

Amelia again from the other side didn't really pay any attention to him or his sayings. She would actually joke about it and stop talking about it. I was actually thinking of talking with her about it at some point, but not now. Definitely not now. But I had to ask about her opinion. So I decided one day to ask her. So I walked straight to her room. I knocked nervously but she didn't answer so I entered.

"Um… Amelia?" I called her but still not a single word. I walked inside closing the door behind me. I stared around the room when the door from the bathroom opened and Amelia walked out wearing only a towel around her waist. When she saw me she jumped surprised and let her towel to fall exposing her naked body before my eyes. I saw almost everything.

"Stop looking!" she hissed and threw one of her shoes on my face hitting me. I felt dizzy and I fall on the ground. I could feel blood coming out of my nose and I was sure that the cause wasn't Amelia's shoe.

"Oh shit! Sei?" I heard her asking worried as she came towards me.

"Language Amelia." I corrected her as I got up holding my nose.

"Yeah yeah… wait… I will get you a towel."

She ran off and came back again. She kneel down and approached me with me staring directly at her boobs, which were big enough for a middle-schooler.

That day I learned two things. One she is going to be the death of me one day and second if I ever have sex with her I don't think that I will survive it. I would be probably dead by blood loss so I won't have it until later when I am ready to die.

* * *

Unfortunately vocations were over and in a week school would start. I was at the company late at night when a client of my father came in with a huge grin on his face. He said that he was in a hurry so he took my father out of the office to talk. That guy owned a theater and he would often ask from my father to tell our stuff at out hotels to inform the clients about that theater in exchange of free tickets and more.

"Weird deal" I murmured and I got back at my work when my father entered the office and let two tickets next to me. I looked at them and then back at him.

"These are two tickets for an orchestra who is playing Beethoven's pieces. They will play tomorrow. Take Amelia if you want." he said and winked at me. I smirked at the idea, so took them with pleasure. When I returned back home, I told her about the orchestra and she jumped at me yelling 'yes'.

So the day of our date, I finished with my work early and went home to get ready. I wore a black tuxedo, bought a bouquet of white roses, which were her favorites after sakura trees, and I headed over the theater. The show would start at 8. I was there by 7:30 and I was waiting. I was so excited about the date. I was actually excited to see her excited face and I couldn't stop grinning. Time passed and the clock hit 8. The show was about to start but she still wasn't there.

"Maybe she go stuck at traffic." I said to my self. She was at one of her friends after all.

The clock show 8:15. I started to get worried so I decided to call her. It was turned off.

"Weird..." I thought when my mother called me.

 _A call that I would never forget._

"Hello? Mum?"

I didn't want to think of anything bad.

"Seijuro… where are you?"

I had to understand from her tone that something was wrong. But I didn't want to admit it. Not yet.

"Outside the theater. I am waiting for Amelia. She is quite late. I called her but her phone was off..."

She was silent. I had to understand it then, shouldn't I?

"Seijuro..."

Her tone… the sadness and the pity in her tone…

"Mum…"

Don't say it. Please don't say it…

"Amelia…Had an accident… she is at the hospital… but the doctors are saying that she will be ok..."

"What hospital?"

So I ran. Ran as fast as I could. I had to go to her. I had to stay by her side. She was going to live. She had to survive. She had to survive for me! So I ran and I ran. When I arrived at the hospital I ran to the emergencies where I found everyone there but they had grave expressions on their faces.

"Seijuro..." Irina said when she saw me breathing with a difficulty. She got up and approached me moving her head.

"I am sorry… she didn't make it..." she said and left my side. I looked at the rest. They were all looking at me with pity. I don't remember what happened next. All I knew was that I was lost into the darkness for a while and I came back a bit later in the middle of the street.

* * *

 ** **/*Akashi Bockushi's POV*/****

I took over automatically. He wasn't in the state to even stand on his own. He was sad and he was heartbroken. Me from the other side I was angry and I wanted answers. I never loved Amelia like he did but I respected his wishes so I shut my self and I was coming out when it was absolutely necessary. Amelia was a good girl and she didn't deserve an end like this. It was unfair.

"Unfair..." I got my head up and glared at them.

"Seijuro?" my mother asked me shocked.

"Unfair..." I repeated and looked away. "Tell me what happened." I ordered them. My mother nodded and started to talk. Amelia was coming towards the theater when the limo was hit by an other car. When they got her she was injured but she could survive. Unfortunately cause of a complication she died.

"I see… who was the one responsible?"

"An… he was..." my mother started to shutter. I looked at her raising my eyebrow. Why was she shuttering?

"He was an old man. He died at the impact. Nothing more." my father answered in a steady voice.

"I see..."

So an old man stole the love of my other half just like that.

"Unfair…" I said again and I walked away from them slowly.

"Don't you want to see her?" my mother asked before I leave the room.

"I bet that even if I ask there would be some obstacle and at the end I won't be able to see her. And it's better if he remembers her with her smile instead on a cold bed." I said without any emotion and I left them. I walked out of the hospital and I met with Irina who was coming in in a hurry while speaking on the phone. She looked at me shocked and ran inside. Her eyes weren't red as I was expecting. I gave up my ideas and I walked away to clear my head. Suddenly I felt small rain drops touching my face. I guess it was time for me to leave him alone…

* * *

 ** **/*Akashi Oreshi's POV*/****

I found my self in the middle of the road and soaking wet. It was raining. I expand my arms and I turned my palms so the inside could face the sky.

"It looks like even the skies and god are sad..." I said to my self.

It was weird. The feelings I had inside of me wanted to come out. I wanted to scream, to cry and to ask 'why'? Why or who? It wasn't her fault. Someone killed her.

Yes… Amelia was not here anymore. Someone had killed her. It sounded so fake.

Then I started to laugh. Laugh with my misery. When I felt disgusted with my self I stopped and I looked down. My shoes were dirty from the mud and the flowers I was still holding until now were on the ground. They weren't white anymore. They had the same color as the ground which would cover her soon. I continued to stare at them as if they were the most interesting thing in the world. At some point I couldn't think, I couldn't see and I couldn't hear. It was as like I was cut out of the world. Until I felt a hand over my shoulder.

"Akashi! Akashi! Can you hear me? Akashi!?"

Someone was calling me. I looked up and I faced my friend from school. Shintaro.

"Shin-ta-ro?" I asked totally lost.

"Akashi! I heard the news... Come with me. You are soaking wet." Shintaro covered me with his umbrella and drove me to his house. On their way there he didn't speak at all and I was thankful to him. When we arrived I found all the generation of miracles sitting sadly at the living room. Tetsuya, Daiki, Ryota, Atsushi and even Momoi-san. They were all looking at me with sad eyes and grave expressions too. Momoi-san hugged me tightly crying and whispering something I couldn't hear. Then I realized that it was true. She was gone.

"Amelia… won't come back right?" I asked all of a sudden. I needed someone to make it sure for me.

"Yes..." Tetsuya answered with a broken voice.

"I won't be able to see her again, right?"

"Yes…" Shintaro spoke next.

"I see… so I won't play with her music again…?" my voice was cracking.

"Yes..." Daiki said.

I continued to ask questions. With every 'yes' I was hearing a piece of my heart was ripped off. With every piece of my heart I was loosing my self even more.

For the rest of the night I stayed quiet trying to remember what we did that day. What I did wrong. What I could do to stop that from happening. My teammates stayed over at Shintaro's with me all night too. They kept me from going insane…

* * *

The next day, after the accident I returned home. My mother immediately hugged me crying. I just ignored her and I looked around.

"They are gone back to Europe. The funeral would be held there...Your father went there too." I heard her explaining to me the disappearance of Rose family. I left her alone and I went to Amelia's room. It was untouched. Her perfume was still there. Her drawings were still there. Her clothes, her books, her gifts from me, her shoes, her favorite stuff animals, the album with our pictures together.

"Are you still here, Amelia?" I called her with a small hope that her ghost was still there. No answer. I guess she passed to the other side. I looked sadly around the room. The window was still open and the cold wind was coming in. I looked at her desk where I found a picture of us together. It was from when we went to Hawai. She looked so happy. That gave me some hope. That I managed to make her happy during the little time we spend together. How much was it? A little more than half a year. I left the photo down and then it was when I broke down. I couldn't hold it anymore. I felt tears falling like a river. Everything in that room was reminding me of her. Anything I was looking at would give me memories with her. Happy old ones and painful new ones.

I walked towards the bed and sat down. I couldn't hold my tears back so I started to cry helplessly until I fall asleep.

* * *

Days passed. I continued my life like nothing had happened. I locked her room and I locked the music room and I didn't allow anyone to enter neither of them. I wouldn't enter either. My teammates and classmate would come and give me their sad words. They didn't care. They were just playing sad. I didn't care either. I stopped caring anymore. During the breaks I would spend my time at the roof trying to recall our moments there. I would walk like a ghost in the hallways just to remember her. I was like a walking empty sell. No soul in it anymore.

My other self would try to make me stop acting like that but even if I wanted to, I couldn't. Now the only thing I could do was to drive my self in deep sleep and forget or throw my self at the abyss or maybe work so I could forget. So I worked, I studied and I was training everyday. My life now was home, school, gym, company, home. No breaks and no rest until the night. I didn't want to think anymore. Now the only thing that was still keeping me above the water were my teammates.

* * *

 ** **Half A Year Later****

It has been half a year since her death. I never heard again from her family again, until half a year later.

One day my father returned home and asked to talk with me. We both entered his office at home and we sat down. He was tired but focused on what he was going to tell me. I started to feel uncomfortable but I didn't expect to hear what he told me next.

"Seijuro. Our company and the Rose company stopped the deal. We are nothing more than two companies on their own. So I had to make a deal with an other company. The Hachico company. The deal was of course us to work together but in exchange you will have to marry her daughter."

He said it so calmly and he made it sound like it was the most natural thing in the world. I couldn't believe in my ears. Was he for real? He even gave me a photo of the girl in a kimono. I didn't mange to see Amelia in a kimono and here is my future bride to be in a freaking kimono. That gave me so much despair.

"Father… what are you talking about? There haven't been a year since her… since she is gone and you are saying things like that?" I asked him as calmly as I could. I could feel my temperature to raise every second.

"Son. It was all strictly business. You and Amelia too." he said coldly.

"Father… I loved her more than anything and now she is gone. And you are asking me to marry someone else like she was nothing? How could you ask me something like this?" I screamed at him unable to control my anger.

"Seijuro! You are only at middle school! What do you know about real love? Stop speaking nonsense! She is coming to meet you next week! Be prepared!" he hissed and threw me out of his office. I hated him and my self for not being able to do anything.

But my torture didn't end there. I had lost to my father and to fate. Now I was losing and my friends. They started to act different. It was cause of their enormous abilities. One day Daiki didn't show up at practice so I sent Tetsuya to bring him back. Then Atsushi started to talk crazy things about not wanting to attend at practices anymore. I couldn't allow something like that so I asked him to have a match. If he won then he would do whatever he wanted, if I won then he would listen to me. During the game I started to lose. Then I realized that I was a loser. I had lost every battle until now. I lost Amelia, I lost my freedom once again and now I was losing my friends. I had only one option. To let everything to _him_. He knew victory better than me. After all he never lost in his life once… right?

* * *

 ** **And that is everyone! Amelia is good as dead. Seijuro is forced to marry a new girl for the sake of his company! How is he going to act about it? See ya at the next chapter for more answers! Thanks for reading until now! Review! See ya next chapter! ^_^****


	5. Chapter 5 - Why Can't I Forget About You

**Hello everyone! How are you!? I hope you are fine! ^_^**

 **I am back!**

 **And I am ready for everything! I am terribly sorry but not updating but I was in the middle of my university exams and then I had to finish with some projects for my semester and I didn't have time to even eat or sleep properly.**

 **So! First of all let me thank you all for reading the story and for still sticking with me!**

Also thank you **Dina Sana** **and** **ayatgholoum** for favoring and following the story! It means a lot to me!

Also thank you **Hyuann** , **WildDev13** , **Nadeia See** **and** **Astrid Claire** for following the story! It means a lot to me! ^_^

 **So! Are you ready? Lets get some feels! XD**

 **Please Enjoy Everyone!**

 **Also i changed my username from Kallisto-Sama / Kallisto - Anime - Lover to DarkAzura09!**

* A small reminder. **Bold** and **_Italic_** is bokushi speaking, and _italic_ is oreshi speaking *

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 **Why can't I forget about you?**

 **/*Akashi Oreshi's POV*/**

 **Three And A Half Years Later – Christmas**

 **(At the end of the first year in Highschool)**

"Seijuro! It's Christmas eve today. So you need to take your fiance to dinner. Anna would be waiting for you at 7." my father announced to me when he called me to his office.

"I will not be able to attend father. Maybe an other day. I have to meet with my friends today. And I am sorry but you can't stop me from going. Call Anna-san and tell her that I am unavailable today." I announced too and I left his office totally refreshed and excited for meeting my friends again. The last three years were a nightmare. A nightmare that I couldn't escape from. They were years of loneliness and unforgivable sins. Now that I am thinking about it Amelia would be so mad at me if she was here. I miss her. I miss her everyday. Father was wrong. What I was feeling for her was love, real love. How do I know? Well I don't. But I really don't want to fall for anyone else other than her. That is what I had decided, but if I was to fall I had to make sure that I would love that woman more than Amelia. So I was basically gambling.

"Seijuro?" my mother called me before I leave the house.

"Mother! What can I do for you?" I asked her politely. She was sick. She was getting sicker and sicker every day. We didn't know the reason but I was determined to keep her alive no matter what.

"Nothing. Have fun with your friends." she smiled at me and waved at me weakly. I waved her back and I left the house. We were going to meet at Shintaro's house this time. He asked us all to be there by 6. So I ran as I was late. Me? Late? Hahahaha well I think that I am losing my so called absolute self, huh?

 _ **Oh don't kid your self! You are making me look bad.**_

 _You brought it to your self so shut up!_

 _ **Whatever!**_

Arguing with my other half brought me in front of Shintaro's door faster than I thought. When I knocked the door Satsuki appeared with a huge smile on her face and welcomed me inside. I smiled back at her and I entered Shintaro's home. I haven't been here for such a long time, as my school was in Kyoto. When I entered the living room I met with my old teammates. Ryota was crying as always as he was getting bullied from Daiki, Atsushi was eating candies, Tetsuya was staring at them and Shintaro was trying to keep his cool.

"Oh, Akashi, thank goodness you are here. Please make them stop. They even broke my lucky item for today and I sent Takao to bring me a new one." Shintaro complained showing me his broken Christmas themed pencil. I nodded and I walked towards Daiki.

"Daiki. Please be more careful. You too Ryota." they both stopped immediately and I heard Shintaro signing relieved so I sat next to Tetsuya. He was quiet like usually. I looked around. That night… I can remember it like it was just yesterday. The night I learned about her death. That night they were here for me. They stayed by my side so I wouldn't do anything crazy. Like what could I do?

 _ **Take your own life, you idiot…**_

 _I wouldn't…_

 _ **Yeah… keep saying that until you actually believe it…**_

If I was left alone, would I really attempt to take my own life? I shook my head to throw this thought out of my head. Then Satsuki stood in the middle of the room all red and Tetsuya stood next to her. We all looked at them confused. I looked at Daiki who was slightly smiling at them. I guess he knew what they wanted to say. I shifted my view to those two again and I waited patiently to hear what they had to say.

"Um…. Look… me and Tetsu-kun…. We want… to… to… to say something to you all… um..." Satsuki was trembling. I felt a little sorry for her.

"Satsuki-san and I are together now. Please take care of us." Tetsuya said bluntly and bowed to us. Satsuki was ready to collapse and the rest of us were just staring at them. The first to talk was Ryota, as usual, who jumped up and started to shout how happy he was for both of them. Shintaro congratulate them too and Atsusi gave them some of his candies as a gift I guess. I don't know why but I was feeling really happy for both of them. I was truly happy and I really wanted them to work. I wonder how Amelia would react. She would be happy, that is for sure. After all I remember her telling me in middle school that Satsuki had feelings for Tetsuya. Yes… she would be the first to know I guess. I chuckled unconsciously thinking the face Amelia would make when Satsuki's worried tone brought me back to reality.

"Um… Akashi-kun?" Satsuki asked me all worried. I blinked a few times and I got up to hug them both.

"Congratulations you two! I am so happy for you!" I smiled warmly to both of them but Satsuki started to tear up.

"I am… so happy… I was worried you know… I mean you and Amelia… and we and maybe you wouldn't like it… and..." she continued to cry speaking words like that but I got what she wanted to say. She was worried about my reaction to this as I had Amelia and I lost her, so now if they were to come and say that they were happy I would get mad. I patted her head lightly making her looked at me.

"Don't even think about it Satsuki. I bet Amelia would be jumping up and down with those wonderful news. After all she really wanted you two to end up together! From your birthday party that time." I wasn't lying. I was telling the truth and they shouldn't worry about my life or anyone's else. She smiled and hugged me tightly making everyone tear up. Today was a wonderful day to be alive.

* * *

 **New Year**

Christmas came to an end and New Year came. I didn't manage to avoid my meeting with my fiance so I agreed on taking her to a shrine for the new year's. Well I was living in Kyoto now so meeting her once or twice a year, Christmas and Summer, when I was in Tokyo wouldn't hurt.

I went to pick her up from her house. Next to it there was a shrine so it was more convenient.

"Hello… I came to pick Miss Anna." I asked politely the maid who smiled and left to call her master. Anna appeared a few minutes later and we both proceeded to the shrine. During middle school I was completely denying the idea of getting a second fiance after the death of my first one. Who would do something like that? So I was always canceling any kind of meeting with her. I met her once during the third year of middle school. Well not me. _He_ was in charge then so _he_ did the whole meeting and stuff. Our fathers were so happy. He stayed calm and never spoke. He wasn't interested at all in her. If he was I would be in great trouble, but he made it clear. I guess he misses Amelia too but he doesn't want to admit it. That is kind of cute for someone as absolute as him.

We walked to the shrine and stood in line to pray. Once we manage to pray we took our way back again in silence.

"Ne… Seijuro-san… what did you wish for?" Anna asked me a little before we arrive at her house.

"What I wished for can not be granted." I simply answered to her without really wanting to explain more. I guess she already knew about me and Amelia and the whole past thing. She also didn't seem to be an idiot, so I guess that she could tell that my wish was to see Amelia once more.

"I see… well I wished that we could get to know each other more." she said and became all red. I just wanted to leave.

"And why is that?" Why did I continue with the conversation?

"Eh? After all we are going to get married… so we have to know each other. We are going to spend a life together and…."

"And?" Am I really doing this?

She stopped talking and she stopped walking too. I stopped too and I turned to her. She was looking at the ground and was sobbing.

"Anna-san? Why are you crying?" I asked her. I messed her up.

"I… no… it's nothing..." she said all of a sudden and showed me a fake smile. Amelia used to do it and my mother does it too so I could tell that she wasn't alright. She bowed and left running towards her house. It was weird, but it wasn't my business, really I could care less. What I cared about more was my mother's condition and the plan that I had in my mind. My plan was simple. Finish high-school, study aboard and take over the company sooner than it is planed for me to inherit her and stop any kind of arranged marriage. Simple but hard to accomplice.

* * *

 **/*Anna's POV*/**

What I just did was unforgivable. How could I break down like this? And in front of my future husband. Chee… future my ass. Once I get married to him I will divorce him in a blink's eye. But I had to marry him. For the sake of my company… no… for the sake of him… my so called father. He was the one who was in charge for my life. My mother was one of his mistresses but she died. They say that she died from an overdose but I don't buy it. He killed her and I am sure of it. He took me in only because he wanted to use me for arranged marriages. His late wife was a very good woman. She raised me like her own child and she never said anything about the fact that his husband was cheating on her. Actually from what I heard she couldn't make children so she was sad and depressed. When she learned that he had a child with an other woman at the beginning she was angry but then she heard that that mistress died, so she decided to take her child in, me. I am thankful to her and I loved her like my own mother. She didn't deserve the way she died. She died on a car accident. Actually she died at the same accident as the girlfriend of my future husband to be. I still don't know how but I bet that that bastard arranged them all. I bet that he killed his wife and that girl in order to get me to get married with the son of Akashi Corp. and he could get married to his new wife. But I have no choice but to follow his instructions or else I am as good as dead too. That is for sure…

"Oh miss… you came back early." my maid looked at me surprised but I ignored her and I walked back to my room.

"Miss… your father said to go and find him when you return..." she said before I leave the entrance. I knew what he had to tell me. The usual. I have to do anything in my power to have him forget about that girl, Amelia, and to fall for me so he would stop avoiding me and to decide a suitable date for us to get married. I was sick of this.

"Oh! Anna!" I heard an other familiar voice from behind me which made my heart skip a beat. I turned around slowly and I admired the man who was approaching me.

"Oh hello, Doctor!" I said smiling at him.

"Oh! How many times have I told you to call me Makoto?" he chuckled lightly before stare deep in my eyes.

"Ok then, Makoto. Why are you here?"

"I came to check on your father."

"What? Is he still alive?" I asked with a disappointed tone. He grinned and lectured me for being hateful to my own father.

"Well I have to go… See ya around Anna!" he waved me goodbye with his gorgeous smile and left. His name was Takahashi Makoto. He was 25 years old and he was my family's doctor. There were also rumors about him being and an underground doctor but he denies it. He was my stepmother's doctor too. He was very sad when he learned about her death. He loved her a lot like her own mother too. I wish I could be his bride… but I can't… my life sucks!

* * *

 **/*Shiori's POV*/**

From that day on I couldn't face my son anymore. I don't get how my husband can look at him in the eyes and order him around. Seijuro lost himself at some point. It was painful to watch my on child be driven crazy and cold by my own hands and actions and act like nothing had happened. It's painful. I would give everything to bring those happy old days when Amelia was here. Then he was happy, kind and full of life. Now he is unhappy and put a fake smile every time we speak. He shows to all that fake part of him like a good businessman. I didn't want that for my child. But I am responsible for this. I thought that I was doing the right thing. I thought that with agreeing I would protect my child. Now I am asking my self if I made the right choice as a mother. What would he say when he learns the truth. Would he love me anymore, would he hate me? I guess he will hate me. I have no excuse, neither his father, for what we did. I am feeling guilty but I can't speak. If I speak death may come upon us. That guilt will kill me. But I am fine with it. If I can protect something, then death may take me away. Until then I have no other choice but stay silent… for ever…

* * *

 **Spring – Second Year Of Highschool (timeskips… I love them!)**

 **/*Akashi's Oreshi POV*/**

Spring actually became my favorite season. It was the season where the weather began to sweeten and sakuras started to bloom. It's weekend so I found some time to rest. I sat in my room and opened the windows facing the garden. The new house in Kyoto had a garden and a pond too. I was really disappointed when our garden at Tokyo stopped blooming after she was gone but when we arrived here the garden was alive and I felt relieved. I still remember the good times I had with Amelia in that garden.

 **Flash Back**

 _ _''Seij__ _ _i__ _ _! Seiji!__ _ _C__ _ _ome and see the fish! They are especially vivid__ _ _today!__ _ _Come!''__

 _'_ _ _Seiji? New nickname?' "__ _ _Really? And is that this strange?''__

 _ _''It means that they are better now! Come! Seiji!''__

 _ _''Here I come!''__

 _ _''Look at them!'' she said cheerfully as I__ _ _picked__ _ _her__ _ _up and turned us around laughing.__

 _ **End of Flash Back**_ _ **(oh I haven't seen those for years in stories)**_

''I wish you were still here.'' I whispered softly, but I was interrupted by the maid. She had came to remind me that my fiance, Anna, had just arrived. I nodded and I went to the living room with her. There I saw Anna waiting impatiently. Last time I saw her was back in Tokyo during New Year. My father said that she would come and visit to go for sakura viewing. I really didn't want to, but I had to.

Once she saw me, she threw herself on me and kissed me on the cheek.

 _ **Very Rude!**_

'Very rude indeed... ' I thought too but I didn't react, I just smiled bitterly. When she let me go I saw her wearing a light pink kimono with a sakura's pattern on it. Anna was a girl somewhere in 1.50m (I'm somewhere in 1.74m), blond hair, blue eyes, bright white skin as snow. She was half Japanese and half Dutch now that I am thinking about it, so the kimono was actually good on her.

'' Well Seiji I came to hang out with you! I hope I'm not bothering you!''

'Seiji?'

''Yes, I have a lot of work and please call me by my last name, Akashi or Seijuro-san.'' I replied coldly but she didn't seem to bother.

''Aaaahhhh, your father told me that you like being called like that. What a pity Seiji.''

'He told her? Of course… Who else wants to make me suffer more than him?'

''My son told you to call him Akashi and so you will, my dear.'' a cold female voice sounded from behind me. My mother had came to save me.

''And since my husband called you, go find him in his office. Sonoko, please drove her at my husband's office.'' Mother coldly asked the maid and approached me with a warm smile.

''Seijuro, come with me my love.'' she said and I followed her.

"Are you better? Can you walk?" I asked her worried about her condition. She just smiled at me and continue to walk. We found ourselves in front of the music room of the house. I haven't been in there since we came.

'' Mother... I can't...''

''Don't worry, today is a happy day... come take your violin and I will sit at the piano... I know you are very loaded these days. So pull out your frustration via the music. ''

I agreed and got the violin. I hadn't play it for years. I started playing, at the beginning a gentle melody, but as time passed it became more powerful and scary, and I was no longer able to stop. My mother followed perfectly. A few moments later I stopped and looked at the piano. Tears started flowing down my face. I felt again as a mere loser. So many years I hadn't cried for her loss other than those nights... because I didn't want to accept it... and now maybe I made a step. My mother left me alone in the room closing the door behind her. I was so thankful to her. I didn't want to make her sad and hurt her more. Once I was alone I approached the piano and sat in front of it. I placed my fingers on the piano keys and I pushed them lightly in order to play our favorite piece, Moonlight Sonata of Beethoven. I pushed a few keys but I got overwhelmed and I started to cry instead, throwing my head on the keys with my hands hugging the piano. My tears wouldn't stop falling and all my bottled feeling started to come to the surface. I made voices I didn't know someone could make but I really didn't care. It felt really better crying like there was no tomorrow. Yes… that is how I felt those nights… that I wouldn't be able to continue to live without her.

It was unfair. It was so unfair. She left me like this… She left alone… That was something that was bothering me for the last four years. She died all alone. At least she died shortly after. She died without feeling any pain. That easy my pain greatly. It really did.

But the tears wouldn't stop. My pain won't stop. The emptiness that I am feeling doesn't go away even after all those years.

"Huh?" I felt a hand over my shoulder and I immediately turned around to see who it was only to find nobody.

 _ **Is something wrong?**_

 _No...i thought that someone was in the room…. It must be my imagination._

I looked around again confused.

 _No… it can't be…_

I got up and walked towards the balcony and I opened the doors to allow the soft air to enter the room. I felt refreshed when it hit me and I sat on the balcony.

 _ **Are you feeling better?**_

 _Yes._

I observed the sakuras in the garden when I heard someone entering the room. It was Anna. She looked around for me and when she spotted me she came hopping towards me and a small smile on her face.

"Ne ne Seijuro-san! Let's go! The festival is going to start!" she said pouting her lips to be cute. It was really irritating but I couldn't complain, could I?

"yes… you are right… but as I told you, I am busy. I can't come with you." I tried to sound as apologetic as I could. I didn't feel sorry a bit. Her smile disappeared and her face got dark. She stepped back and reentered the room walking towards the piano and the violin. I followed her with my eyes to see what she was going to do. My eyes widened when I saw her grabbing the violin and smashing it on the piano with force. She hit it like three times and then threw it on the floor near me.

 _ **That chick is crazy!**_

I walked and took the destroyed now violin from the floor.

"You don't understand… you don't understand anything! You are stuck to your dead girlfriend and you don't see anyone else around you! Look at me! Look around you! I have… I have feelings about you! Why don't you get it?" she screamed at me while looking at me with tears running down. She was faking. I didn't feel anything and she had no feelings in her words. They were dry and empty. I looked at her with no emotion as well and walked pass her.

"Now I know that you are forced in all this. And let me tell you. I am not going to love you. Not now, not ever. And yes I am stuck to my dead girlfriend. She was everything to me and I am not willing to move to an other woman with half ass feelings like yours. So please. I understand that you are doing your job and I am doing mine, so we will get married at the end. But that is not my priority." I was cold. Hell I started to hate her more now. Her eyes got darker than before and her tears disappeared. She was smiling? No, she was smirking, evilly. She threw her blond hair back in a very sassy way and looked down on me. How dare she?

"Hm…? You won't ever love me? Who do you think that you are? Half ass feelings? We are doing our jobs? You have no idea what are you talking about! You have no idea about me, but I promise you one thing Akashi Seijuro! I am going to make you fall for me and make you run after me with all your might!" she declared with great confidence and left the room laughing.

 _ **Did she really did that?**_

 _Shut up._

* * *

 **/*Anna's POV*/**

I understand. I totally understand him. I would do the same with him. And what was that half ass promise that I made? What am I? A thirsty whore who needs attention? Well done Anna. Well done.

I am so helpless. I hate all this. But why am I so into this? I mean I could just talk to young Akashi and finish with all this. We could actually help each other, but I get worked up every time _she_ is mentioned. Why do I care so much about him still being stuck to a dead girl? It's his life, isn't it? And I have someone that I care about, Makoto. So why am I so angry right now? Why am I so fed up? Damn it!

"Anna?" I heard a familiar voice who made me forget about everything.

"Makoto?" I exclaimed happily. "Why are you here? I mean all the way to Kyoto!"

"Hm? I thought that he might refuse to accompany you to the festival or sakura viewing so I came to take you there… of course if you want." he said slowly with a bright smile. Oh how much I loved that man! He was tall, handsome, kind, with beautiful brown hair and brown eyes like chocolate. Not that snob short idiot with the red hair and red eyes and hot smile. Wait what?

"Yes! I would love that! Let's go!" I smiled at him and we both walked towards the festival which was held a few blocks away. I was so happy with only being next to him and walking like that. I would occasionally glare at his face to see his expressions only to turn again as he was looking at me making me all jelly.

"So… how is it going with your arranged marriage?" he asked me all of a sudden.

"I… no good. He is still in love with his dead girlfriend. I mean after four years… she is gone. He needs to continue with his life..." I said slowly. He really had to move on.

"I see… I guess that he really loved her. For him to still think of her and not let go, she must have really meant a lot to him." his tone was painful and full of regret. I looked at him worried.

"Say Anna. Do you know what real love is?" he asked again making me jump.

"No..."

"I see… you see true love is when someone loves someone else so much that he would do anything to keep that person happy even if that person is in love with someone else. But also true love is what he has for that girl you don't like. He hasn't forget about her in those four years, right?"

I nodded.

"Ah… true love. When you fall in love with someone you will understand Anna."

I nodded again and I stayed silent. He was talking like he had someone he loved and she crushed his heart but he still loved her. I felt so envious of her. Yes… that is what I was feeling all this time.

I was jealous. I was jealous of that girl that even dead she has someone who loves her so much that he is willing to throw his life just for the sake of her love.

I was jealous of a dead person. I wanted to be loved by someone like Seijuro was loving that girl. I wanted that love. I looked at Makoto again. I wanted him to love me like that.

But I am asking for so many things….

There is no way that he will ever love me….

* * *

 **And that was the new chapter! I hope that i didn't let you down! I promise that i will start updating like a normal person XD Thank you again for your support! Please review! ^_^ See ya next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6 - What Should I Do

**Ok! There was a review from a guest but unfortunately I can't answer to him/her directly so guest! If you are seeing this plz read! ^_^**

 **1\. "Don't you think that 2 businessmen and their families living together in one house to "make a great deal between their companies" is really bullshit? I mean, what are emails for?"**

 **Answer:** First of all I can't stop laughing! I like the way you are thinking! Well in the previous version I had them living together for more that just half/1 year like I have them here. Well it's common to have the bride live with the family of the groom, but here Rose family traveled all the way from Europe to Japan and Akashi himself suggested them to live all together. Well it's crazy but they agreed so there is no problem I guess XD

 **2\. "Is Amelia abnormal or mentally retarded? Because no one would smile at a person who just suddenly snapped at them for no reason"**

 **Answer:** Well Amelia's parents just simply announced her that she had to marry an other guy. So considering the fact that she belongs to a rich family she can't really do otherwise. So she just accepted the fact that her life wouldn't be the same and said "fuck it! I don't care anymore! I will act as I want." and that is why she doesn't react at all when Seijuro is snapping at her and she just smiles and speak normally to him. She tries to do what her family asks her to do, be in good terms with him, and to do what she wants to do, annoy him as fuck as he is the reason her life sucks. But she is also and a quiet person. And as we say in Greece "You should be more afraid of the quiet and slow river instead of the noisy and angry one" (free translation, can't tell it better) but it's the same as "a dog which is barking doesn't bite" which both are mean that people who express their feelings and are loud are not as dangerous as the people who keep their emotions hidden and are quiet.

 **Anyway! Guest if you are reading this thank you very much for your review! I really enjoyed it! And please keep on reading my crazy story! You really made my day!**

 **Thank you! ^_^**

* * *

 ** **Chapter**** ** **6****

 ** **What Should I Do****

 ** **/Amelia's POV/****

Love…. They say that love is an unconditional feeling towards your family.

Hate…. They say that hate is a feeling that you should not have towards anyone.

They say that you should love your family. That you should accept them for what they are. They say that they love you unconditionally and that everything they do is for your own good.

Is that right?

So… is lying to you also a way to show that they love you? Is keeping you locked inside a house also a way to show you that they love you?

Ha! If that is the only way then I don't want it!

I still remember the day I woke up and I didn't remember anything. I didn't even remember my own name. My head was aching and I was dizzy. Then a woman started to scream 'She is awake! Oh thank God! She is awake!' and she ran out of the room. A few minutes later lots of people entered the room. An older woman was crying and holding my hand. An older man was at the edge of my bed looking at me smiling and a younger woman than those two was hugging me. I was confused. I didn't know who they were or where I was. I believe that they sensed it too and their smiles were gone. They looked sadly at each other. They started to ask me questions about what I could remember. I tried. Nothing.

It was scary. It is scary to not being able to remember anything or anyone. It was scary. I was scared.

The doctor said that because of the accident I had, I had hit my head to a place which caused me the loss of my memories. He also said that me getting back my memories was impossible. The damage was too great. I didn't like that at all. I felt like a part of me was gone but my parents and sister promised me to help me get all my memories right. I trusted them. I didn't know then what was about to come.

* * *

My name is Amelia Rose, my father's name is John, my mother's name is Hiori and my sister's name is Irina. I am French and part Japanese, and I have lived all my life in France. During middle school I had an accident, a drunk driver hit the car I was in. That was and the reason I hit my head. The driver died. The accident happened in the streets of Paris.

Those were what they told me. I believed them. I never questioned anything. Actually I never had to. I had friends, I was happy and I was enjoying my life. All those until one night, during November. I was at the first year of highschool and I had just got back from school when I saw an older man exiting the house. He was old, blond with blue tired eyes. When he saw me he smiled widely.

"Oh… you grow up! You changed, a lot. Goodbye miss Amelia." he said in a creepy voice and was lost in the mist of the front yard. I stood there completely freaked out and a few seconds later I snapped and ran to my father's office. He was sitting behind his desk, having his head buried into his hands. When he heard me enter the room he snapped his head up and looked at me with sad eyes.

"Father? Who was that creepy old man who left the house, just now? Did he know me from somewhere? He said that I changed." I asked worried. My father didn't answer just kept staring at me with those sad eyes. I felt worried about him so I approached him slowly.

"Father? Are you still there?" I asked again. His face darkened and he closed his eyes in frustration. Something was wrong. I knew it but I didn't expect what he said after that.

"Amelia, that was your future father in law. We are going to get a deal between our companies, and you will have to marry his son." he paused. I tried to understand what he just said but he didn't give me a minute and he continued.

"Also you will stop going to school, you are going to be home tutored. You will also never leave the house again. The wedding will take place when you finish highschool. Now please go to your room." he chocked. I felt shocked. I couldn't get anything. I felt like I was living in a dream.

"You are joking right? What is all this? What is going on? Who gave you the right to do all those things? I don't want to get married!" I started to shutter. I started to tremble and lose my cool. He looked at me hard and started to shout at me.

"You live in this house! As long as you live in this house, no, in MY house, you will do whatever I want! You will not go to school anymore! You now have a fiance! You will not be around other men! And it's my business! To get my business, who is feeding you, go well I will do whatever I want! End of story!"

"What are you saying? In what age are we living? It's my life! I have rights too!"

"Then leave the house!" he shouted.

I took a step back. I knew that I couldn't leave the house. I didn't have anyone who would be willing to help me. I was only 15 years old. What a 15 years old could do outside alone? I was trapped. I took a hold of my self and ran out of the room to my mother's room. I wanted someone to back me up. To help and support me. But she wasn't much of a help either. She didn't agreed but she said that this way everything would be ok. She said that she got married to father the same way and they were happy, so I shouldn't be worried. I freaked out and I ran to Irina. She didn't care. She said that as the daughter of a rich family like ours, I had to see that coming.

"It is our destiny, sadly." she added and she continued to read her magazine. I felt heartbroken. This was crazy.

"I am in a dream. Yes… I am in a dream. I will wake up and everything would be back at what they were be." I kept telling my self until I cried to my sleep. The next day unfortunately didn't change as I hopped. The day after too. The day after that too. So I accepted it. I stayed home. I never saw my friends again and I never left the house again. I accepted my destiny.

Isn't what my father, mother and sister wanted?

Well, fuck them! I have other plans when I hit 18.

* * *

Today was going to be held the so called engagement between me and the son of that creepy old dude, at our house of course. My mother was happy and humming while she was trying to find a suited dress for her to wear. I was bored so I was at her room pretending to be interested in her dilemma, between the blue and the black dress. I rolled my eyes irritated and I said to wear the black one. This day would be a sad one after all, at least for me. She nodded happily and she chose the black one. I exited the room to get ready as well. They made me wear and white dress, down to my knees and long sleeved. A maid gathered my hair to a french braid and did my makeup. I looked at the mirror.

"This is ridiculous" I murmured and I put a fake smile on my face. I got up and exited my room only to face my sister.

"Oh! You look good! What? Wanna be pretty for your new husband?" she chuckled to her own words. I narrowed my eyes and raised my middle finger.

"Fuck you Irina." I said in the most polite way I could speak at that time and I walked away from her and her anger. I went down the stairs of the house and went towards the kitchen. I was hungry so I asked one of the maid to make me a sandwich. She nodded and started to get the ingredients. I sat on the counter and waited patiently. I started to play with my fingers in my lap for the time being. A few seconds later the food was ready. It was a long sandwich with tomatoes, lettuce, mayo, ham and cheese. I started to eat while looking bluntly at the kitchen and the maids with the chef.

"You know, if you eat all this, you will get fat. Stop eating!" I heard a man's voice next to me making me jump. I looked at him annoyed for a second and continued to eat from my plate leaning on the table.

"My name is Stefan Douchberg." he said smiling while giving me his hand.

"Congratulations." I cut him off and continue to eat annoyed. I wasn't in the mood of chit chatting especially while I was eating.

"I am your fiance." he continued still smiling. I stopped eating and let my half eaten sandwich in my plate. I turned around slowly towards him smiling and I approached his face slowly and took a small breath.

"I don't give a fuck!" I whispered melodically and took off irritated. He was an asshole alright. Criticizing me for what am I eating. Just Imagining me being married to a controlling bastard like him was making me shiver. I found my way back to the stairs but my parents were coming down and they spotted me. Immediately they turned me around and drove me to the main living room. There was that creepy man waiting for us. After they sit me on a couch, my fiance came in and sat next to his father.

"This is it!" my father said happily and he gave us all some papers to sign. I scanned them carefully. There was nothing suspicious, only the fact that I was saying that I am getting married to my fiance to be in my own free will. I rolled my eyes to their ignorance and signed it. Once all were done my father took the creepy old man to his office and the rest of us went to the dinner room.

"I will have dinner in my room." I said shortly without leaving anyone speak back and I left the room. While I was walking towards my room I felt someone grabbing my hand and pinning me to the wall. It was Stefan.

"What do you want?" I asked hard. He looked at me in the eyes and smirked. I felt some kind of danger coming from him and tried to free my self from his grip.

"Listen to me, miss Amelia. From now on you will be mine and only mine."

 _mine and only mine…_

"So you will be a good girl and you will listen to me!" he hissed at me giving me a winning smile. I singed heavily and I shook my head disappointed.

"You really think that you are some kind of jackpot? Have you seen your face in the mirror lately? And just because you are my fiance that doesn't mean that you own me. I don't remember giving you the permission to own me!" I said bored and I felt his grip to loosen up giving me the chance to leave as fast as I could, locking my door behind me. I could feel my heart beating fast and me sweating like crazy. I walked towards my bed and fell on it. He was scary! That scared me to death. What the fuck did I got my self into?

I sighed heavily and tried to calm down breathing deeply and slowly. I tried to loosen my hair and take off my dress. I was feeling like something was trying to choke me. I took off all my clothes and laid on the bed naked. That feeling couldn't leave my throat.

 _Mine and only mine…_

Those words were chocking me. I was feeling like those words weren't supposed to be told by him. I felt like they were already been told to me by someone else. Someone that I cared and loved. It was weird. Yet again I could just imagine it. I was good with fixing lot's of scenarios in my head. I liked dreaming after all.

I shook my head and got up to go and get a shower to relax a little. The night was too troublesome to let me sleep too.

"I hate when this happens..."

I couldn't shook that thought, that feeling out of me. I was told that I would never remember anything from my past on my own. Then why was it torturing me like that? I was trying to remember who could possibly tell me something so cheesy and possessive. I couldn't. My head started to hurt so I gave up and fall asleep with the hope that there was actually someone who told me this in the past.

* * *

The first year of my so called high school life ended. Summer came to torture me more as I wasn't allowed to go to the beach. The year that passed was peaceful, somehow. Stefan would occasionally flirt with me, but he would always get his ass kicked. I really don't like that guy. He was making me feel very uncomfortable with all those cheesy lines he was saying to me. Then his attitude was all messed up. Sometimes he was all over me, commenting my hair, my eyes, my nose, my lips. Sometimes he was angry for some reason and dangerously possessive. He would try to get a hold of me but I was always faster and always managed to escape in time. That guy was crazy. His mood was all messed up.

Thank god it's summer and he would be absent with his father and my father to a business trip all over Europe. Now at home it's only me, my mother and sister along with our maids. Still it's boring. I want to go to the sea. I want to go out and have some fun. Eat some ice-cream, laugh with friends, dance and party. But I was not allowed to do anything.

Then again I had found something else to do during my free time. Search more about my past. One day I asked my sister if I ever had a boyfriend before. She chocked on her drink and looked at me shocked. She asked me if I remembered anything. I lied and told her no and she felt relived? She told me that I never had a boyfriend in the past and smiled. Then I knew that she was lying at me. So I decided to look for my past more. I searched my room, my sister's room, my parent's room to find any clue about me.

I didn't find and lot's of things. I found an old photo album in my parent's room but we were all in France and only the four of us. In my sister's room I found a Japanese kimono, which was weird as according to my family we never traveled outside France. And in my room I found some music sheets for the piano. They seemed so hard to read and to play.

Nothing actually helped me to remember something. I took them all in my room and got them in a chest and then inside my closet with lot's of clothes above it. I kept looking at them everyday in an attempt to remember something but it was useless. I asked my mother about my relation to music and she told me that I hated music and that I would never sit still to learn to play an instrument. She was nervous. I knew that she was lying. I also asked my sister if we have ever been in Japan and she said no. I asked her if we had any kind of relatives in Japan or friends, she again said no. I asked her if she liked that country or her culture she said again no. She was lying too. If we didn't have any kind of relation to that country or any kind of interest why did she have a kimono in her closet?

All those were so suspicious. Lies and denial. Did they want to hide something from me? If yes, why then? Doing whatever they want wasn't enough for them? Apparently no.

But I couldn't be angry or act spoiled. Like father said. I was in their hands. So I ignored my anger and my feelings and continued to act like a good daughter.

* * *

At the end of the summer break the men of the family returned. According to them they had managed to get a very good deal with some German companies and they wanted to celebrate it. That night we ate we drank and we sat at the dinner table to speak. Saying 'we', I mean they. I wasn't part of any kind of conversation. I stood silent at a corner trying to find the best time for me to leave. When I finally got the chance I went to the garden to take some fresh air. I followed the path which took me from the balcony to the small pond we had. It was night and the sky was full of stars. The moon was reflecting on the surface of the lake and was trembling with every sudden movement of the fish in it. I sat down on the ground and remained silent. I enjoyed the silence when a sudden sound heard from behind me making me stood up immediately.

"Who is there?" I asked in a dangerous tone. I was scared as I could feel my heart pound like crazy but I had to show that I wasn't. Fear is the worst enemy they say. A few moments later a shadow appeared in front of me and a blond guy came to my view.

"Stefan? What do you want here?" I asked annoyed. He was the last person I wanted to see right now. He smiled faintly and approached me more until he was standing right in front of me.

"Good afternoon, Amelia. It is a lovely night, don't you think?" he smirked and closed his eyes satisfied. I raised my one eyebrow irritated.

"It was. Now you are here and you destroyed my mood. Thank you." I said bitterly and started to took off. But he had other plans. He stopped me and threw me in his arms.

"You know Amelia, all this time, while I was in my home country, Germany, I had time to think. I need to change the way I am approaching you."

"You have exhaust every possible way to approach me." I fought back to make him let me go but he wouldn't take his arms from my waist. I sighed.

"No… I haven't done something yet." he smiled and placed his hand under my chin raising my face to face him. I tried to speak but he slammed his lips on mine. I got surprised at the sudden touch. I didn't know how to react so I tried to push him off me. Instead he pushed my head more and deepened the kiss by shoving his tongue in my mouth. I gasped and tried to move my head away only to be forced into the kiss deeper and deeper. At the end I just gave up and I decided to try wait until he stops by closing my eyes.

Then I felt like I was dreaming. I thought that I saw a redhead boy looking at me, no, at us, with a betrayed expression and then walking away from me. I felt a sharp pain in my heart and I opened my eyes desperate and shoved Stefan away from me with as much power I had. He looked at me shocked and I pushed him throwing him at the ground while looking around for that redhead boy. He was nowhere to be found.

"Am I imagining things?" I asked aloud my self but I kept looking. Stefan got up again and tried to understand what was going on. I slapped him angry and I ran away from him to my room. I felt like I was running for hours until I finally managed to arrive to my room. I have got no idea if someone saw me running like crazy. Actually who cares!

I closed the door, I locked to be safe and I started to walk up and down the room trying to calm down. I started to think that I had lost my memory and now I had lost and my logic! I was seeing things!

"Am I seeing things?" I was asking my self again and again. "Who was that guy?" "Why did he appear?" "Why was he sad? Disappointed? Betrayed?"

A knock at the door took me out of my thoughts.

"Amelia? Are you ok? You looked distressed!" it was Irina's voice behind the door. Great! I opened the door quickly and I drugged her in the room. I sat her down and I took a deep breath.

"Irina. Have you ever close your eyes and happen to see someone in front of you?" I asked her breathless.

"How am I supposed to see someone with closed eyes?" she blinked confused.

"Yes. You are right! Right… how can someone see someone else with his eyes closed? What is he? A medium?" I started to panic with my voice cracking. I am driving my self crazy!

Irene stared at me worried but quickly again I threw her out of my room locking the door behind her once again. I continued to walk up and down. I accepted the fact that I was crazy and took off. He was a young boy, at my age? Maybe. He had red hair. He was hot!

"God, I am loosing it..." I murmured feeling sorry for my self.

"But the real question is… do I know that guy?" I mean I have never met a redhead in my life, I mean after the accident, so how he appeared in front of me? They say that the brain is an organ that hides lots of secrets.

"No… I am seeing things!" then it hit me.

"Maybe a ghost?"

A ghost! That is! A ghost! But how did I see a ghost with my eyes closed? No no no… it's impossible. I had my eyes closed!

I had my eyes closed…

I decided to stop thinking about it and then I remember that that idiot had just kissed me. My first kiss… that motherfucker just took my first kiss! I started to walk up and down again with cold sweat traveling down my back. I never thought that this will be important but now that happened I started to panic and feel extremely bad. Then the image of that boy appeared again. My heart started to be in pain again. I sat down on my bed and brought my fingers on my lips. I felt disappointment. I guess I didn't want Stefan to be my first kiss. My mind drifted away by the sleep which was concurring me all this time.

I closed my eyes and I found my self at a garden. There was a pond with a wooden bridge and there were trees all around with pink flowers. I was at the pond and I was looking at the fish in it. I heard someone approaching me slowly from behind. I looked back and I smiled at him. And there he was. A redhead boy, with a beautiful smile but I couldn't see his eyes. He hugged me and I hugged him back. He came closer to my face I felt his lips on mine. When we broke the kiss I looked at him only to see Stefan in his place smirking at me. Then I saw behind him that boy again leaving disappointed. I screamed at him.

"Waaiiiittt!"

I woke up breathing heavily. It was a dream. Not a dream, a nightmare. I looked around me. I had fallen asleep with my clothes on and it was already morning.

"He appeared and in my dreams… I need to search about it…." I promised to my self and slept again.

* * *

"Who are the people who appear in dreams..." I searched on the Internet. It says that the people who appears in dreams are people who we have already seen in our lives, even for one second.

"That doesn't help..." I sighed as I closed my laptop. But I couldn't stop thinking about him. The last three nights after that party, he would appear in my dreams and I would wake up screaming at him to wait for me. Why would I do that for an unknown person? He must be someone that I knew. I couldn't explain it otherwise.

I left my laptop on my bed and I went to the kitchen to find something to eat. I found one of my maids and she happily prepared me some tea with sandwiches. I noticed some pink flowers on the teacups.

"Do you know what flower is this?" I asked her. She looked at the teacup and said that it was sakura, cherry tree. I hmed happily as I sipped my tea trying to remember where I had seen those flowers again. Right… in my dreams… I almost spit my tea and brought the cup on the table. I grabbed the sandwiches and I ran back to my room.

I searched for 'sakura' and Japanese gardens. The pictures that came up matched the images from my dreams. The garden, the trees, everything. It seemed crazy. Nothing was making sense anymore. And then a crazy idea came to my mind.

"I should learn Japanese."

Why the hell no?

So I asked my mother for Japanese lessons. At the beginning she looked at me like she was ready to faint. Her voice was cracking and she was shuttering when she was asking me the reason of my new request. I just said that I wanted to learn a new language. I already knew English and French, so Japanese would be a good choice of an Asian language. She looked at me with disapproval and suggested to learn Chinese as it was more valuable for the company, instead of Japanese. I stared at her hard.

"For the company? Why would I care for the company?" I asked. After all I will be getting married in a year. What the company has to do with me?

"What? You thought that because you will get married you will not work?" she asked angrily.

"Let me remind you that right now I am in the house and not allowed to leave the house to be a good wife material? And you expect me to go to work after I get married? Do you hear your self?" I asked annoyed with her ignorance! They are making the decisions and I am at fault. She let her mouth drop.

"Japanese IT IS!" I said and left her in her shock.

At the end I started Chinese… or that is what they thought….

* * *

October came fast. Chinese are ok but Japanese are better. I did start Chinese but I was studying on my own Japanese in secret. And here I am now, sitting bored at the library playing with my pencil. I am supposed to study Chinese, but I have opened my laptop and I am waiting for the page to load. I don't know why but that language is surprisingly easy. Sometimes I know the words or phrases before I even see the translation. It's weird. Like Deja vu. I feel like I have been in this position again, I mean learning Japanese.

''My life sucks… big time!'' I shout when the page wouldn't load at all and then the door opened. I hurried and closed the laptop in case my mother walks in and see that I caught up with Japanese.

''Miss Amelia I brought you some food.'' It was the maid. She let the dishes on the table in front of me and left the room again. I looked at the dishes. They had flowers on them.

''Sakura, huh? Beautiful flowers….'' I murmured and got up. I tried to put some other books I had around back to the bookshelf but they wouldn't get back to their places. I let them on the table and I took out the rest of the books around them out and placed them on the table too. Then I saw some smaller and older books along with some notebooks at the back of the shelf. I took them and put them on the table too. I took the first one on the top. It was a notebook. There was no title from the outside. When I opened it at the first page there was my name on it. I continued to the next page and my eyes widened. In there were written various Japanese expressions. The handwriting was like mine but you could tell it was written by a child. I searched and the rest of the pages. At the beginning were simple expressions like 'good morning', 'good evening', 'my name is Amelia' and such. I continued to read it for some time. It made me laugh. Most of them were wrong. This notebook had Kanji. The other one I opened had Hiragana and the third had Katakana.

I continue to read and laugh with my ways of writing them.

"Well, that explains why learning Japanese now is easy. I knew beforehand. That explains a lot!" I chuckled. I took all the books and notebooks with Chinese and Japanese and took them to my room. I threw the Chinese books on my bed and I walked to the wardrobe, to my chest where I put my old Japanese books and notebooks inside.

I smiled to my treasures and I felt proud for my findings, but I lost my smile when I realized that I was slow like a turtle. I sighed and closed the chest. I walked to my window and saw people gathering at the front yard. There were my sister and my mother, my father and the chauffeurs. I had nothing better to do so I went down to see what they were doing.

I found a maid and she told that they were testing some cars at the gates. So I went towards the gates. It had started to get dark outside and the lights of the path were on. While I was in the middle of the yard I saw a strong light hitting directly my eyes, blinding me completely. When the light left my face I heard a loud noise of crushing and the horn of a car being extremely loud. Then I heard people screaming, crying for help and running towards us. I felt the need to go to the crushed car but my head started to hurt really bad and images flashing threw my head. Cloudy images of lights, laughing, a driver and loud noise.

'What is going on?'

My legs started to tremble and my head was hurting like crazy. The images cleared up and I suddenly found my self _in a car. It was in a limo with black seats. I looked around me and I noticed that t_ _he driver was on the right side_ _of the car._

 _'Weird' I thought. The driver turned to me smiling._

" _Miss Amelia! You look stunning tonight! Are you ready for your date?" he asked me in Japanese. I looked at him and then at my self and I saw that I was wearing a gold dress. My heart was raising from excitement and I was smiling. I opened my mouth to answer but before I managed to say a word, a strong light hit me in the eye and a huge awful sound of crushing was heard._

 _''NNNNOOOOO'' I shouted as I opened my eyes. I was breathing heavily. I looked around me and I saw that I wasn't anymore in that car. I was on a bed and I was wearing pajamas instead of that gold dress. I tried to calm down from that nightmare but I didn't manage to relax as I realized that I didn't know where I was so I started to panic again. I tried to get up and get out of bed when I heard a soft deep and kind voice._

 _'_ _ _'Amelia?__ _'' I looked next to me and I s_ _aw_ _a redhead boy looking at me with_ _the sweetest_ _smile_ _I had ever seen. I knew that boy. It was_ _that redhead boy who was appearing in my dreams sad. Now he was smiling. His smile warmed my heart and made me calm down almost immediately._

 _''Amelia, come on, we are going to be late.'' he said and got up from the bed. I didn't let him go. I had to apologize to him, so I grabbed his hand and made him sit on the bed again. His eyes, still I couldn't see them._

" _I am sorry… about the kiss… he kissed me… I didn't kiss him back…" I said and bowed my head fearing of what he is going to say or how he is going to react. Would he even believe me? Then I felt his hand patting my head. I raised it slowly and I tried to take a pick of his face but I saw his chest instead. He had get up and was walking towards the door._

" _Ne! What is your name?" I asked all of a sudden making him stop and turned around. I saw him moving his lips but I couldn't hear his name._

" _What?"_

 _Again no sound. He smiled and opened the door._

" _No wait!" I screamed at him as I raised my arm towards him_ and I opened my eyes.

This time my surroundings were familiar. 'Am I still dreaming?' I asked my self when I saw the sky of my bed and my arm raised in the air. I put it down and I looked around me at the three faces looking worried at me.

'no… I am awake for real now… ' I groaned disappointed.

''Amelia, are you ok?'' my sister asked me.

''Yes, but I have been better.'' I said bitterly to her and got up.

''No, miss Amelia. The doctor said that you should stay in bed to rest some more.'' a maid said gently which made me go into rage mod in seconds but I managed to keep my cool and I only nodded.

The maid nodded too and left the room leaving me with my mother and sister.

"Amelia… you were talking in your sleep." my mother said concerned.

"I see." I said not really caring about it.

"In Japanese..." Irina continued. I stared at them waiting for them to continue.

"The whole time?" I asked.

They looked at each other and they nodded together like those dogs at the back of the cars. I smiled and I laid back on my bed.

"I see… thank you for telling me. You can go now." I said smiling to my self and they left the room too.

I looked at the sky of my bed once I made sure that they were gone and I was completely alone. I recalled my two dreams.

At the first one I was in a car. The driver was sitting at the right side of the car. So it must have been in England, or Cyprus or Japan, definitely not in France. And I was wearing a gold dress so I was going somewhere important, a date like the driver asked me? And I was happy. So happy that my heart was aching and hoping up and down. Could she really do something like that? Where I was going? Or who I was going to meet? A date…?

I became all red. I shook my head again.

Again. Limo with black seats. The driver was at the right side, so Japan, England, Cyprus. I was learning Japanese before the accident, he was speaking to me in Japanese… Is it possible that the accident happened in Japan? I almost got up in excitement but I sat back down again.

"Calm down Amelia… calm down… you have no proof..."

I didn't have any proof. Then the second dream was a charmer. I managed to see the handsome redhead again and I managed to apologize to him, so I hope that next time he wont be-…

"wait… WAIT WAIT WAIT!" I screamed in shock. "He didn't answer me!" I shout and I closed my mouth with my hands hopping that no one heard me. I sat back sad.

And say I was in Japan… I was going to a date… did I even had and a boyfriend?

I looked puzzled at my hands.

What if that redhead was my boyfriend?

"No way… that is too good to be true…" I said with pain remembering my days at middle school. I never was the famous type. I got up from the bed, ignoring the doctor's advice like always, and I walked towards the window. I needed so air and to see the garden. The sun was setting. Maybe I wasn't out for too long. The sky was red with sades of pink and yellow.

"Red…" I murmured unconsciously. The I remembered that redhead boy. I didn't manage to get his name. I hope that I will still remember him.

* * *

The next weeks after that incident were a nightmare. I had awful deja vus, my dreams were continuously repeated again and again to a point that I started to decline the idea of sleeping.

Again and again that accident, again and again the same dialog and again and again the same disturbing sound of us crashing. It was unbearable. I asked my parents again about the accident. I was getting the same answer again. The accident happened in France, someone who was drunk hit us with his car, I was going to a party. Who goes to a party dressed in gold? And the dream was saying that I was going on a date. Lies! I bet they were lying from day one!

I tried to look for car accident in France and Japan that happened the time I had mine but I couldn't find anything. Like my accident never happened.

"Maybe I am paranoid or something..." I started to say to my self every night I couldn't sleep and would walk into my room like a ghost. Nothing was right. Everything was wrong. That dream was repeating again for some goddamn reason. But why? And the more I was seeing that dream the more it was getting real and I would wake up cover in sweat.

And that redhead boy was nowhere to be found. He had left me too. I was alone now in my dreams and my demons.

Alone and destroyed.

Some mornings I was asking my self if it was a good idea to start digging my past. Was it a good idea to try and learn what happened before? Why did I start to have those ideas that something was being hidden from me? Why was I that paranoid about it? I should have just leave it like that… yes… I had to forget about my past… my family was right from the beginning… yes…

And so I decided to accept everything and to stop searching and stop thinking and stop being worried. I accepted my fate and the story that I used to believe in all this time.

And I finally managed to sleep in peace. I started to be like I use to be. Happy and carefree. I started to believe anything my family was saying. I even started to try to accept the fact that I was going to marry someone that I didn't love and believe that I would be happy for the rest of my life.

My life was now complete… I was happy?

* * *

 **Ok! Here is what is happening to Amelia while Akashi is struggling back in Japan with her death and his new fiance!**

 **I hope that you still haven't given up on me mina!**

 **Thank you for reading! Sorry for the slow update, i hope that i managed to save it somehow!**

 **See ya next chapter! ^_^**


	7. Chapter 7-A Miracle Or A Well Made Plan?

****Happy Easter everyone! Now in my country we have two weeks of holidays for the Easter (like Christmas) so I am writing and writing!****

 ** **1\. Oh! The schools! When in Europe a new school year starts during September, and in Japan starts during January. This will be a problem here, but who cares? XD****

 ** **2\. Time to get in the same timeline finally and then from the next chapter to get all those characters continue together!****

 ** **3\. Time for some explanations about Amelia's survival. And why all this is happening.****

 ** **4\. Plus! Don't get too confused with the names, you will see why at the end of the chapter! Small reminder ^_^****

 ** **5\. Let me thank you all for still reading the story!****

 ** **6.**** Thank you **wolf girl123098 ** for following and favoring the story! It means a lot to me!

 ** **7.**** Thank you **Crystalline Amore** for following the story! It means a lot to me! ^_^

 ** **8\. If you are not bored you are more than welcomed to check and my other stories!****

 ** **9\. You may get a small headache from the explanation so please read slowly ok? In case you have any questions you are free to ask me anything you want!****

 ** **PLEASE ENJOY!****

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

 **A Miracle Or A Well Made Plan?**

 **Kaito's POV**

The day they announced me Amelia's death cause of a car accident I was in Belgium and having fun with some friends. I left them so I could talk outside with my father who happened to be in Japan at that time for some business. He explained to me what happened and announced to me that Amelia's funeral would be held somewhere in Europe. He didn't tell me where but asked me to go and find Seijuro in Japan as he would need support. I did as he asked me. I finished some of my business and left for Japan a few weeks later. Seijuro was a mess but he was still trying to hold on dear life. He wouldn't smile anymore but he would make his best to speak to me. Then I learned about the new plans of him having a new fiance. It strike me like a light. It was unbearable to see him like this. He was at his limit.

Everything was unreal. I didn't expect something like that. Amelia was a bright girl, she was always smiling and she was happy with my cousin. I thought that even though they were young and that maybe one day they find different ways in life, they could work and be happy for as long as it lasted. And then tragedy had to hit them like a truck. It was the worst thing they could ever face.

I have to admit that at the beginning I couldn't understand how it feels to lose someone important in your life, like a lover, as I had both my parents and I never actually fell in love in a serious way like those two.

But as time passed my father announced to me that he with my mother were going to stay in France for a while. I didn't mind as I liked France and I could visit them any moment. After all we liked to travel in Europe a lot. That was and one of the reasons that my father had a bad relationship with Seijuro's father.

Anyway, when I finally decided to visit them in France, it was the best decision I had ever made in my life as I met my now fiance, Marion. I saw her while I was walking by the Seine river. She was like an angel, her long gold locks falling on her shoulders, her dark blue eyes were matching the river's color and her laugh was music in my ears. She was sitting with her friends by the river talking and laughing. I stopped my walk and stared at her for a while trying to gather my courage to go and talk to her. And I did. I asked her out and we went to a couple of dates and we started dating. Some months later I asked her to marry me and she said yes but we are still engaged because her mother I sick and Marion wants her to be present at our wedding.

From the moment I knew that Marion was the one for me I started to get how Seijuro was feeling.

If I was to lose Marion all of a sudden, without any warning, without being able to say to her goodbye or that I love her for one last time, I would have been driven crazy. Now I understand and admire Seijuro for being so strong and still be able to continue with his life, still bearing the regret of not being able to say to Amelia what he wanted to tell her for one last time. He never said something like that, of course, his pride wouldn't let him admit something like this, but I know. Even if he was playing it cool and absolute he was still hurt.

Well, more years passed, I got the luxury to continue my life without having any other losses, expect Amelia. Marion used to work as a professor at a school, which closed for unknown reasons and she found her self jobless and hopeless. I was working as an engineer at a factory somewhere in France and I was getting enough money for us both but she couldn't just stay home all day and doing nothing. She looked for job and at other schools but they all said she was too young. Nice excuse. She started to get helpless and depressed until one day, during December, a phone call changed her mood entirely. According to her, a girl named Shasha Merning was looking for a home tutor for her little sister and she had heard some good rumors about Marion from her previous students back at the school she was working. Marion accepted immediately of course and even cooked some crazy amount of food to celebrate that night.

The next day a big ass limo came to pick her up to take her to the house where she was to tutor the little girl, who was at her second year of highschool. Weird as it was already in the middle of the year. Did I say big ass limo, being considered that I used to be a rich ass guy too? Yes, I did! My father and Seijuro's father split up. My father said that he was tired of the bullshit his brother was throwing him so he gave up everything, and I mean everything, and stopped his partnership with his brother. He got the money he needed for us to be ok and live a normal life and be comfortable and decided to retire. It was insane but we accepted it. It was actually the best idea he ever had as now I am not going to marry an other woman they wanted me to but the one I want, Marion. Well of course I am still welcomed to go back in Japan whenever I want as they are to come to France too.

So back to Marion, to my sweet, beautiful, gorgeous fiance, she started teaching that girl and she adored her. Also the money were good so she didn't have any problems until one day, at the end of Spring, when she came with a grave face. She was sad and distressed. When she entered the house she ran right in my arms and cried her self dried. When she finally calmed down I got her a glass of water and I sat her on the couch to calm her down and tell me what happened. I feared for the worse as she was terrified and I was ready to get my gun and take some heads off.

"It is so sad..." she finally said getting me out of my murderous thoughts.

"What is sad?"

"She… the girl I am tutoring, you know, Anastasia, Shasha's little sister. I asked her today to write about her childhood memories from the days she was in elementary school and middle school. But she started to write from the second year of middle school. When I asked her why she didn't write and before then, she said that she didn't remember a thing because she had an accident and she lost all her memories before it." she told me and started to cry again. I patted her head lightly and hugged her.

"And hasn't anyone helped her to get her memories back?" I asked her as I found it weird.

"I asked her that and she said that she tried to remember herself as no one in the house would help her or lie to her, but she found it quite difficult and stressful, so she accepted her fate and decided to ignore her past's experiences before the accident. How can a girl, as young as her be so strong and make decisions like this?" she questioned making me to think it too. It was quite mature from her side to decide something like that, but the accident happened before the second year of middle school, what could possibly she been thought and wanted to remember? She was too young. Maybe it was for the best, she could just get some new friends and memories after all.

"But isn't it weird?" my fiance continued. I stared at her and waited for her to continue. "She said that her family was refusing to give her any kind of information willingly and was just giving her hints or would lie to her in her face. Why would they do something like that? Isn't it weird? What they could possibly wanted to hide from her? She was so young." she whistled sadly and hide her face in my clothes like a cat. I caressed her hair carefully and kissed her head.

"Yes, it's weird. But there are so many possibilities. Bad and good. We can't get involved Maron. It's their business, plus you really wanted this job, right?"

She nodded but I knew that she wanted to dig in that more. She wouldn't let that go like that.

"Maron… don't do anything that you will regret afterward. Maybe they don't want her to remember something hideous, like the murder of someone in her family."

"Or they want her to forget what they did to her for example." she said and got away from my hug. We were going to actually argue about that. Here goes my lovely plans of us spending the night together in piece and quiet.

"I don't know. Maybe that too, but it's not our business and of course you wont ask her parents about it! Maron no!" I tried to stop her from even getting that idea in her mind. She pouted her lips and crossed her arms in front of her. She was cute but she was stubborn. She was determined to find the cause of all this. At the end she won and she let me sleep on the couch. It sucked. Big time.

* * *

 **Marion's POV**

I was determined to find the cause of all this. My student, Anastasia, was a sweet child. She had these big honey eyes, with her cute light brown locks and that beautiful smile. Like a doll. I thought that she got right out of a magic book. She is cute, and quiet and listen to my every word. Her sister had told me that she had scared away all her previous tutors and now they needed a new one, so they found me. She also told me to be careful. But months have been passed and she never accused me any kind of trouble. Her sister was concerned and worried at the same time.

"That is weird. She never acted like that before." she told me one day while I was on my way home. She had insisted to take me to my house with her car instead of the limo that day.

"I don't know. I really like teaching her! Trust me, at the end of June she will be ok to continue to the third year of highschool. Are you thinking of sending her to any school, Shasha?" I asked her out of curiosity. Anastasia was a quiet child and she needed friends. Shasha looked at me sadly.

"She can't leave the house and that is and the reason we are home tutoring her. I am sorry, but if she likes you that much, would you mind being her tutor and for the next year?" she smiled at me. I saw her smile, it was fake. She was hiding something. That family was odd to begin with. The maids were always confused as how to call the girls into the house. I also never met with the parents, which I got it like a sign that they didn't care about her daughter's studies or life in particular. And now that. My student wasn't allowed to leave the house! I was so mad but I didn't speak. I got it discussed with Kaito, who didn't think it was weird. I didn't have any kind of support at all. So I decided to ask Anastasia my self the next day.

What I heard was outrageous. She was not allowed to leave the house so she wouldn't be around other men, as she was to get married when she would finish school. I was caught mouth open when the girl was trying desperately to drag my attention back to her.

It was sad. Her life was going from bad to worse and she was only smiling and accepting anything they were giving her. She didn't question anything and she had convinced her self that everything was going to be ok, and more tragically that she was happy. She wasn't happy. Her sister wasn't happy, the maids weren't happy and every time I was calling her Anastasia they were cringing. But I couldn't do anything. Kaito was right. It was their problem and not mine. I was hopeless. The only thing I could do was to teach that kid and accepted her cruel destiny.

And so did I until the lessons finished. It was June and I had to say goodbye to the girl in front of me. I knew that I had to let the kid alone and continue my life, until September when I would once again teach her and ignore the painful life she was living in, but a part of me was refusing to let her like that. To let her without showing her around.

"Miss?" she asked me.

"Yes… ne, Anastasia, would you like to come with me? I mean, now! I know that you are not allowed to leave the house and stuff but-"

"Yes!" she immediately said. I looked surprised at her eyes. They weren't the dead eyes, the eyes of a puppet, I was seeing all this time, but they were alive. I smiled at her widely and I grabbed her hands.

"I will call a taxi to come and pick us up. Where do you want to go?"

"Hm… I want to go to the beach. Its summer and I didn't get to go last year…" she said with confidence. I nodded and I called the taxi which came fairly early. We hopped in and left for the nearest beach. During our way there she wasn't looking outside at all, she was concentrated at her fingers in front of her and she had a very concerned expression on her face. I got a little uncomfortable. She was a totally different person. It felt like she was planning something.

"We are here." the driver spoke and I felt my heart having a blast. I looked at the girl next to me getting out slowly and I followed her after I paid the driver. It really felt like a century the time we got to get at our destination. She ran down the hill and took off her shoes. With naked feet she stood by the shore and let the air take her hair and her mind, I would say, away. She slowly approached the water and walked directly to it.

"Don't go deep inside." I joked with her and she responded to me with a small node.

I decided to forget what I had witnessed into the taxi and I sat at the ground watching her walk up and down the beach. The place was deserted and surprisingly no one was there. Maybe because it was time for lunch and everyone was home.

I let my self relax a little and I laid my body rest on the white sand. I closed my eyes and I guess that my tiredness overtook me as when I woke up it was already afternoon and the sun was going to sleep. Anastasia was sitting next to me, admiring the reddish colors of the sky.

"Anastasia? Shall we go home?" I asked her worried about the time as we had left the house without letting anyone know. And speaking of which, why they hadn't call me yet about her disappearance? I checked my phone in my bag. There were no phone calls. No phone calls at all!

"Anastasia, I think it's time to go." I said and got up ready to go as maybe we still had the chance to get back without anyone knowing it, but she didn't move. She was just staring at the ocean blandly.

"Anastasia?" I asked again.

"Red… that color can really be traumatizing, right?" she spoke slowly like whispering.

"huh?"

"My name is not Anastasia by the way. My name is Amelia. Amelia Rose." she suddenly snapped without looking at me.

"What? What are you talking about?" I asked not sure if she was serious or if she was playing with me. I started to feel numb and I sat down again.

"I thought that I could just leave. Leave you here and get an other other taxi and from here to..." she stopped. I tried to see her face but her bangs were covering it and the air was not helping either.

"But I don't know where to go. Who to ask. Who to talk to and believe me. Because I know that what is happening to me is not normal anymore. I thought it was over but it wont stop." she suddenly continued her monologue.

"Ana- no Amelia? What are you talking about? What is happening to you? Tell me." I asked her again trying to make her explain to me what she was thinking. She didn't turn to face me once. She continued to stare.

"Do you know how it is to be left in the dark? I got amnesiac at a young age. You can tell that the memories that I lost weren't important, but I know that they are important. I thought that they were over, my nightmares, but they got even more realistic. They are trying to tell me something and I need to know what. I-" she turned and looked at me. Her eyes were full of sadness and they had lost their shine. "I just wanted to have a normal life. I decided to stop looking about my past but my past seems like it won't leave me alone." she looked at the ocean again. I got terrified and started to sweat like crazy. She did sound like she had lost her mind but it seemed to be serious at the same time.

"And now what are you going to do?" I asked her but she didn't answer. She continued to stare at the ocean like before and not move at all. I asked her again and she shook her head violently.

"It's over Marion. I know that I am doomed to be a ghost of my past self. The doctor said that I was never to remember anything! So why is it haunting me like this now? WHY?" she started to shook me now violently causing me to freak out. She was stronger than she looked. I tried to calm her down until I heard someone calling her.

"AMELIA!Stop and come here." I heard an angry female voice which I knew. It was Shasha. Amelia let me go and got up slowly. She tried to reach her sister but collapsed in the middle of the way. I tried to catch her but Kaito was the one who got her.

"Kaito?"

"Maron… we need to talk… please come with me and Irina." he said and got Amelia bridal style in his arms and walked back to a car which was waiting for us.

"Irina?" I asked looking around me to spot any other extra person.

"That would be me." Shasha spoke. "Please forgive me for my rudeness. My real name is Irina Rose. Amelia is my little sister. I believe that you feel deceived and I can't deny it. But please follow me. I will explain to you two everything." She bowed lightly and gave me her hand to help me to the car.

When we entered the car, I sat next to Kaito who had a sleeping Amelia in his arms. He was looking at her with a sad yet nostalgic expression on his face. I didn't know lots of thing about his past and I was feeling a little scared and jealous. But then I realized that Amelia was still in highschool and I felt bad. So I sat quiet in the car trying to not think anything and waited for us to arrive at our house.

* * *

 **Kaito's POV**

When the car finally arrived at our house, we all got out and entered the house in silence. I took Amelia in the bedroom which me and Marion share and I let her rest. Before I go I sat at a chair next to the bed and stared at her sleeping face. She was Amelia alright. At the beginning I couldn't believe it. When I saw Irina at the front door I thought that something was not right. Even she was surprised and almost choke on thin air. She explained some things like, she was Shasha and her sister was Amelia. When I heard that Amelia was alive I almost fell down and started crying like a little kid but Irina manged to bring me back and take me to go find them. At the beginning I didn't want to believe it but when I saw her at the beach I got convinced. She was Amelia and she was alive.

I tried to be as careful as I could when I was caring her because I was afraid that even a sudden move would break her and die again. If I was to damage her, Seijuro would murder me cold and in silence. And speaking of Seijuro. If he was to learn it, how he would react.

I was lost in my thoughts of how my cousin would react when Marion asked me to go to the kitchen. There I found Irina with three cups of tea on the table. I sat at the opposite side of her with Marion.

Irina. That girl never liked me. I don't blame her because I never liked her either. But when I saw her at my door today I felt really happy. I missed her. I really did. She and Amelia were part of my family and we suddenly got apart. But now we are back again.

I looked at Marion next to me. She doesn't know anything about Seijuro and Irina and Amelia. It never came up so I never spoke to her about it. So she was in the dark and I bet that she was feeling like an outsider. I squeezed her hand to make her face me. Her eyes were sad and somehow empty. I smiled at her to encourage her to breath again and calm down. Irina would explain to us and she would know everything soon. I turned to Irina and I nodded to her to start talking.

Her expression was telling that she was battling inside of her. She couldn't decided if it was the best to tell us the truth or not. I almost fell sorry for her so I spoke first.

"Irina. It's been years. Please speak to me." I begged her making her look at me with widen open eyes as she knew very well that I disliked greatly begging, especially her. She giggled and sat back more comfortably.

"Ok… Marion. Again from the beginning. My name is Irina Rose, not Shasha Merning. Also my sister's name is Amelia and not Anastasia. I had to lie to you so I could protect my little sister.

Well I don't know what you know about Amelia and me but should I tell everything from the very beginning?" she asked me this time waiting for me to decide if Marion should know all those or not. "Tell everything from the beginning." I said. Marion deserved to know.

"Ok! Well. Marion. My family, the Rose family, owns a big business, the Rose corp, also Kaito's father has a brother, Masaomi Akashi, who has a son, Seijuro. Kaito's father with his brother owns a big business too. Well those three were good friends and they decided to do a deal between their companies. That deal would be sealed with the marriage between my sister Amelia and his son Seijuro."

"They wanted to have me and Irina married but they changed their minds as they wanted the deal to hold longer so they got the younger ones into this." I interrupted her.

"That is right. Well me and my family we moved to Japan to have the deal sealed. They would get married at the age of 16. Everything was good, the kids liked each other and fall in love with each other. All until one fateful day. An other company, named Hachico, came and asked Akashi corp. to make a deal and have also a marriage between the daughter of Hachico's CEO and Seijuro. Hachicho company is known for having lots of illegal activities so the Akashi corp refused. But-"

"Hachico didn't like it." Marion said.

"Exactly. They started to attack. First they tried to sabotage lots of Akashi's corp deals. Then they tried to kill Kaito's aunt. But-" I almost chocked on my tea.

"You are kidding me." I told her surprised.

"No. Aunt Shiori said that she didn't want that to be a bother and make Rose and Akashi family cancel the wedding as she could see that her son, Seijuro, was deeply in love with Amelia."

"Aww" Marion interrupted as she placed her head gently on my shoulder.

"Yes. They were really in love. I really liked seeing them together." Irina said dreamily too. I happened to have some flashbacks too and I agreed with her.

"Anyway. As I said, Hachico didn't like the fact that they failed to kill aunty so they got more brutal. They thought that if Amelia was out of the way then Seijuro would be free and available again. Then they attacked Amelia and tried to kill her instead." she announced dramatically and stood quiet to admire our reactions. I tried to understand what she meant as I knew that Amelia's death was an accident. I slammed my hands on the table extremely angry and boiling for revenge a few minutes of thinking later.

"THEY WERE THE ONES WHO CAUSED AMELIA'S ACCIDENT FOUR YEARS AGO?" I was screaming and I couldn't control my anger. I was ready to take my gun and go after them.

"Yes. Sit down Kaito."

"How am I supposed to sit down? You are telling me that Amelia's accident's was an attempted murder! And not only that! They even tried to kill aunty Shiori!" I looked confused at her and breathing like crazy trying to catch my breath. Irina signed troubled and took a quick sip of her tea.

"But how Amelia survived that accident?" Marion asked calmly, which I admired greatly. Irina did the same as me.

"Well, to continue to that, the driver wasn't drunk and he wasn't old as they told Kaito and Seijuro. It was a poor young man who was driving one of Hachico's limos. They had damaged the limo so the driver wouldn't be able to stop the car in time. He died in impact. When Amelia rushed to the hospital she had hit her head very badly, her body was full of broken glass and scars. Also her heart was almost been pierced by some fragments but her necklace saved her. Of course now it's half destroyed but I still have it. I was going to give it to her but it was a birthday present from Seijuro so it was risky. Anyway… we knew that Hachico was behind it and the only way to protect her was to lie and take her away."

"And who decided that?" I asked next.

"Me, my father and mother, your uncle and aunt and your parents." she told me calmly.

"I see… but you lied to Seijuro..."

"We called Seijuro a little after we reached to our decision, which was easy. Keep Amelia dead and take her to safety. We lied to Seijuro, to you and to everyone else around us. We said that we buried her somewhere in Europe and left Japan as fast as possible. We had to find a safe place, away from Hachico and where Amelia could start a new life. Your father was the one who asked my family to stay in France so he could keep an eye on us and Amelia, Kaito. Also your father was the one who suggested Marion to me but it seems like he did that on purpose seeing that the situation got worse."

"Got worse?" I asked desperate. Everything was like they came out from an action movie.

"We stayed here and we started a new life. Amelia woke up from the coma a little after but had lost her memories. The doctor said that she would never be able to get her memories back. It was a shocker but we thought that this was for the best as this way she would stay away from Japan and be safe for some time. She started to go back at school and she never questioned any of her lost memories until Douchberg family came in."

"Douchberg?" this was a mess. My head started to hurt from all this information.

"Yes. A company who is friends, you could tell, with Hachico. They wanted a deal with us. My father refused as he knew their links with Hachico and it was dangerous. All this until they saw Amelia alive and good one day on her way back from her school. They came to us and threaten us to tell to Hachico that she was alive and kill her once and for all. So we got Amelia away from school as fast as possible. We knew that she was in danger as they managed to find her and things got more complicated. They asked us marriage between Amelia and Douchberg's son, Stefan, in order to keep their mouth shut. We knew that we couldn't do anything but accept. Amelia was in danger. So we lied to her telling her that she had to stay inside the house because her future husband didn't want her to be around other men. Then was when Amelia started to look and question her memories. I knew that she was looking for them and we tried to stop her and lied to her like that. At some point she stopped and I was relieved, until today it is." she stopped and looked at us.

I was in shock and I couldn't speak. It was unreal. I mean Amelia was unlucky, hands down, but this was unimaginable. I got up and started to walk up and down, putting my thoughts in order. I was so confused but I was also angry as to why all those things had to happen to such a good family. They were happy, everything was good, almost perfect! So why all those?

"About today Irina. I want to apologize for everything. If I hadn't ask Amelia to-"  
"No. It's not your fault Marion. Amelia told me everything on the phone. She told you about her on purpose and was waiting for a chance to get you get her out of the house and then leave. She also told me that she deleted all your incoming calls. So please if you could forgive her."

Irina looked at Marion with begging eyes making my fiance smile.

"Yes… I understand her. I forgive her so don't worry." she placed her hands on Irina's. Irina looked at her with hope. I guess Irina needed that forgiveness from someone. She must have been feeling guilty for her actions all this time and she needed someone to forgive her. I smiled too and walked to her to hugged her tightly.

"Irina. You did the best thing you could do to protect your little sister. So don't blame your self. Everything is going to be ok. Ok?"

She nodded and smiled at me. I could see tears in her eyes and my heart felt like breaking in two. I never liked her but I would do the same thing in her place. Family is the most important thing after all.

She let me go and took her tears away.

"Thank you Kaito. I really appropriate it."

"Irina… I am worried about something..." Marion asked her when she was calmer.

"Yes, what is it?"  
"What are you thinking to do now? Everything is so complicated and almost against you. I am worried about you." Marion asked. I stared at her amazed. She actually responded to the whole thing and didn't get scared or confused or angry but worried. I love that woman so much!

"It's true. I believe that Amelia has to know the truth. She had come as far as to use you, Marion, and then leave. I guess it's time to help her and explain to her. My parents I bet won't agree but I can't see her like that anymore. In her place I would have killed myself."

Then it hit me.

"And what about Seijuro? If Amelia remembers everything that means that she will also remember Seijuro and her love for him. If he is to marry an other girl then that will be destructive for Amelia. After all he thinks that she is dead. How will Amelia get him back if he is not willing to be with her anymore?" I explained painfully. It has been years after all. Seijuro should have moved forward already. Amelia was dead for him, but now she is alive. Also they all lied to him and her. It would be complicated.

"I never said that Amelia would remember on her own. The doctors said that it's impossible for her to get her memories back. That means that Amelia will believe what we are going to tell her. Of course that doesn't mean that her feeling will be the same for Seijuro as they used to be." Irina corrected me.

"What I am thinking is how Seijuro will react. I mean Amelia would have to remember or learn about her past and Seijuro, but Seijuro will have to be informed that Amelia _is alive_! Along with all the lies… I bet that he still loves her but I don't know how he will react to all this. Its about his life after all!" Marion exclaimed with flushed cheeks.

"What do you mean?" I asked her.  
"Seijuro loved Amelia, right?" she looked at Irina who she nodded agreeing with her. "That means that if he learns that she was alive all along and that his family knew everything and yet they kept it a secret from him all those years and had him marry someone else it would be ugly. He maybe be stubborn and refuses to see Amelia. He maybe is in love with his new fiance! If Amelia remembers her feelings for him she may hit a dead end."

"And speaking of marrying. Seijuro who is going to marry to?" I asked next.

"To Hachico's daughter, Anna. They accepted because they didn't want Hachico to know that Amelia is alive so they accepted like there is no obstacle anymore." I almost drop the tea out of my mouth. Thank goodness I managed to close it before it happened. This was crazy. This was insane. Because of an idiot two lives, no, two families were being torn apart. This was insane. I admired how Irina managed to stay calm and sane after all this. I couldn't imagine this madness. All those years things like that were happening in my family and I was in plain darkness.

"I know that this will be tricky… There is a small possibility where Amelia remembers everything and then hit a wall because Seijuro doesn't love her anymore. Maybe Amelia will never remember anything and Seijuro will still love her and try to get her back, I mean make her fall for him again. Maybe she will never get the same feelings she used to have for him and he will stay with his fiance. There are so many possibilities. We have hit a wall as well. We need to take risks." Irina realized and sighed defeated.

I grabbed Marion's hand and squeezed it. I had to do something about it. I couldn't leave it like this. I looked at Marion's eyes and asked for forgiveness. She understood and nodded with her eyes. I kissed her forehead and shifted my view to Irina

"Irina. I will go to Japan and talk with Seijuro. If he still has feelings for Amelia and is willing to get her back I will bring him back and help Amelia get back her memories and possibly her feelings for him. Is that acceptable?"

Irina stood quiet for a while thinking about it.

"I am with you on this one. I will also try to help Amelia. But you need to know and warn Seijuro that if he is willing to be with Amelia again. Amelia may never get her memories or her feelings for him back. That means that if Seijuro is willing to get her back, he may need to make her fall for her once again. That would be hard."

I noted that.

"Hm…. Why did they want to have Seijuro instead of Kaito? Wasn't he one of the CEO's son?" Marion asked again making and me and Irina stare at her.

"That… I never thought about it. Weird, isn't it?" I addressed Irina.

"Yeah, and Hachico attacked only Seijuro's family and mine… weird." she agreed with me.

"Maybe because Seijuro was more handsome!" Irina added causing Marion to giggle.

"Hey! That is not fair!" I whined playfully to my fiance who petted my head with care.

"The only reason I could think was the fact that you were older than Anna and always away from Japan."

"Yeah."

But this was not a problem anymore. What was troubling me was what Irina had just told me.

' _He will have to make fall in love with him all over again.'_

Those were the words I had in my mind all the time from that night until that day I found my self in front of Akashi's Mansion in Japan days later. I was anxious about seeing my cousin again after so long and the first thing I was going to tell him was 'Hey! Amelia is alive'.

That would be cruel. I knocked the door and waited.

"Hello. How can I help you, sir?" the maid who opened the door asked me.

"Yes. I am Akashi Kaito. I am here to speak with my cousin, Akashi Seijuro."

* * *

 ** **IMPORTANT READ!****

 ** **Extra Game is coming out, and now that Seijuro is still in second year of highschool, it means that last game is taking place somewhere in it.****

 ** **I am rethinking about the changes that will happen to Seijuro's character and it's important.****

 ** **Please comment/review if you want me to do those changes now or later in the story.****

 ** **There are three possibilities:****

 ** **1\. Include Extra Game and update after the realize of the movie(with eng subs) with the new Seijuro (to prevent any possible spoilers for readers who haven't read the manga and are waiting for the movie.)****

 ** **2\. Include Extra Game but not with the new Seijuro and make the changes i want later in the story.****

 ** **3\. Not include Extra Game and continue like it never happened and make the changes i want to Seijuro later in the story.****

 ** **Also I will be seeing the previous chapters to do some changes (not in the story just grammar, syntax, presentation etc).****

 ** **I am sorry for speaking so much but i am actually trying to hit 7000+ words here so bear with me XD.****

 ** **Please review and tell me your thoughts and anything you want! Everything is welcomed!****

 ** **Thank you in advance!****

 ** **See ya next chapter everyone! ^_^****


	8. Chapter 8 - Let Me Help You

**Hello everybody!**

 **I am back!**

 **I am terribly sorry for not uploading for so long. Lots of things happened like always and i got out of time and inspiration.**

 **Damn me...**

 **But let me thank you for still reading my story!**

Also thank you ** 1Lionhearted0 , KuroTenshiDesu1204 and MayumiLaufeyson** for following and favoring my story, it means a lot to me! ^_^

Also thank you ** Misbah451 and ****deadlywhisper21** for following my story, it means a lot to me! ^_^

Also thank you ** Livelife4love and dislami-chan** for favoring my story, it means a lot to me! ^_^

 **Ok! Back to the story!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

 **Let Me Help You!**

 **/*Irina's POV*/**

When I returned home after Amelia's disappearance it was past midnight. My heart was beating fast and I was exhausted but I was feeling relieved after my conversation with Kaito and Marion. I felt like a huge weight just lifted off my heart. I don't know if I did the right thing by telling them and I don't know if this works but I had to gamble.

I carried Amelia on my back all the way to her room hoping that my parents wouldn't hear anything or didn't notice our absence. Unfortunately my luck had left me years ago and I shouldn't count on her… I should have known better.

"Irina! What time is it? Where are you going...with Amelia on your back?" my mother asked half asleep and half blinded. I took advantage of her situation and I lied that I got Amelia from the garden where she had fallen asleep. My mother didn't seem to believe my excuse but let me go for the night. I let Amelia on her bed and I left for my own. I needed some sleep… But that sleep never came.

I was unable to sleep. I was moving left and right unable to even close my eyes. I was anxious about the outcome. What would happen to Amelia? To Seijuro? How will they handle it? Will Amelia remember? Are they gonna have a happy ending?

I kept asking my self questions like that until morning came. I just got up and went to get a cup of coffee. I looked like shit but I had to keep going so I spent the rest of the morning in the kitchen waiting for Amelia to get down to get her breakfast like always. With me I had her old necklace. It was still red like blood but now it was half his original shape. Yet you could tell that his original shape was a heart. Seijuro had a good taste when it came to gifts. I remember him trying to find the best moments to give Amelia something new almost every day and week. He was spoiling her too much. My mother was asking him to stop but he would only give her more. He gave her that necklace during her birthday when we were in Hawaii. It was a special order. Rudy. The heart was made out of ruby. Amelia was so happy that she kept wearing it all day everyday, even during her sleep.

But it is sad how that necklace ended up cracked in half, hanged from the neck of a half dead girl, who was going happily to her date only to meet with a fateful accident and cover herself in her own blood…

Blood…

Glasses…

Wounds…

Scratches…

Sirens…

And that hideous phone call that we got that night…

I kept looking at the half heart which was hanging from its golden chain in front of me. Half heart as her life became half. She forgot a big part of her life… you could say that she was half… My eyes kept following the pendant's soft movement and was lost in my memories when Amelia entered the kitchen frowned.

"Good morning Amelia!"

"Where do you see the good…?" she snapped at me and sat at the opposite side. A maid let a plate with her breakfast in front of her and got lost from my sight. Amelia kept eating in silence with me staring at her.

"About yesterday… I am sorry… I don't know what got into me..." she apologized and continued to eat. I blinked a few times and smiled at her.

"It wasn't your fault… you acted out of despair right?"

She nodded.

"Say… want to come with me? I have a surprise for you!" I smiled at her and she nodded again. I thought that if I wanted to help her I had to start from the beginning. One of the things she used to do was to play piano.

So hopping that she would remember something I took her to the music room. The room was kept locked from the time we returned to France. Now that I am thinking about it, it would be a good idea to take her to our older house at some point…

I opened the door and entered first. The room was spacious, full of windows, a piano in the middle of it and a bookshelf at the side. I leaded her to the piano and we sat in front of it. I took off the cup above its keys and started to play a simple piece which Amelia used to practice a lot when she was younger. I was checking her reaction and she was in deep thought. Then I got an idea.

I decided to test her memory, so I played a note wrong and check her expression again. She frowned.

' _Bingo'_

I continued to play and made more mistakes and she reacted to all of them. When I finished the piece I waited for her reaction.

"You suck." she only said and she started to play on her own the very same piece I had just played with no mistakes at all. Even her standing was correct. It seems like her body memory was still there. I smiled and continued admiring her elegance while playing.

"You used to love playing the piano." I said sadly, "…you practiced this piece over and over when you were little so you could-"

"So I could impress mum… I know..." she said unconsciously. I smiled more and I saw some hope at the end of that tunnel. Maybe I could actually help her get her memories back.

"Yes. Do you remember this one?" I asked and I started to play an other one, a little more difficult. I kept playing all the pieces she had learned and she was remembering them and mum's lessons on them.

The morning went on with us playing the piano for hours. So, after she almost remember everything, I wanted to check if she remembered the pieces she learned during her stay in Japan.

"Ne… do you remember this one?" I asked and started to play the Moonlight Sonata by Beethoven. This one was hers and Seijuro's favorite. They wouldn't stop playing it day and night until it was perfect for the piano and the violin.

She looked at me confused. She didn't remember it. This disappointed me greatly. This was one of the most important memories as she had started to learn that piece when we were in Japan. I got that she wasn't ready to learn about Japan yet. But it was only the beginning...  
"I am hungry… lets go eat something." She told me and she got up. I watched her leaving the room as I promised that I would follow her later. When she closed the door I threw my head on the keys.  
What if she never remembered about Seijuro? That was one of my best plans. They were spending hours and hours playing music. I guess that she hit her head extremely bad…

I feel so bad for her but I have to help her. I am her only chance to get back her memories with all the consequences. And those consequences will may be deadly. There is always the chance she will go after Hachico to make him pay for what he did to her.

"I can only imagine mom's face when she hears about it..." I giggled and I headed to the dinning room to eat something. My next plan was to show her some of our old family photos. Maybe she wasn't ready for Japan but she could at least remember her time in France. And maybe later I will ask her to go to our older house in France. After all we stayed in totally different houses just to avoid triggering any kind of unwanted memories like her fight with father when he announced her that she was getting married to a Japanese guy. She loved Japan and we thought that she would be a little happy about it, but no. She wasn't. We also sent her to a school where no one knew her and we asked her to avoid speaking about us to not make her classmates jealous of our money. The truth was that we couldn't have her locked in here just like that. Even if that is what we did at the end. Everything for the sake of her not getting her memories back.…

"Cruel..."

On my way to the dinning room my father approached me. His face's expression was cold and it gave me terrifying vibes. Something was not right. He stood in front of me tall and scary, something rare for him to do to his family members.

"Hello, father. What's up?" I asked relaxed and acted all cool like nothing happened.

"You took your sister to the music room I heard." he groaned annoyed. I nodded. "I see… so you are trying something?" he asked again.

"No." He knows!

"And where were you last night? You and Amelia returned after midnight. I have told you that she must not leave the house because-"

"Because we don't want anyone else to know about her being alive, I know. But isn't it a little too late for that? I bet that if Hachico was to learn about her being alive and amnesiac and marrying someone else he wouldn't care as long as Akashi was to marry his daughter. Plus that decision of yours to have her locked in here is getting ridiculous and-"

"You are not in position to speak Irina." he cut me brutally and showed me his office.

We both entered the office and he closed the door behind us. He sat behind his desk and I sat at the front.

"I have here the answer for your application of your postgraduate to one of America's universities."

"What?" I jumped up. This was one of the worst timing ever.

"They accepted you. You are leaving shortly."

"What? But lessons won't start for like a half a year from now! I refuse to go. Not now!" I almost scream at him. This was the worst possible scenario. Without me here Amelia won't have anyone to support her and the plan will collapse miserably!  
"I will take Amelia with me!" I said all of a sudden. He looked at me with his eyebrows raised. He didn't like what I said. At all.

"No." he answered and asked me to leave and get my things ready.  
"I am not going! Amelia-"

"You met with Akashi Kaito last night, right?"

His question made my blood cold and my whole body froze. He shouldn't know about this meeting at all. How did he-?

"The driver… huh..." I murmured to my self and looked at him with confidence.  
"I did. Why do you care?" I asked like I didn't understand his reason behind that question.

"He saw Amelia alive..." he screamed and small veins started to appear on his face. I haven't seen him so angry before. "Do you know what is going to happen now? He will go and tell Akashi Seijuro about Amelia! Do you understand what you have done?" He slapped his hands on his desk and got up as he raised his voice.

I took a step back completely frighten by his murderous aura. But I knew that he was wrong. Amelia was so bad that she had reached to the point of trying to run away from us. She had to know everything.

"Amelia tried to run away…" I said calmly. He immediately lost all his nerves and looked at me like a wet dog. "She said that she had nightmares and that her past won't leave her alone. It seems like she managed to remember something and that won't let her sleep. She said something about her past chasing after her. So? You still think that it's a bad idea to have them know? It's been years."

My father took a deep breath and was lost in deep thought so I decided to express my feelings about the whole situation. Now or never.

"At the beginning I also thought that it was for the best. And I still think that we did the right thing because that way Akashi Seijuro would, how should I say it, calm down. If he knew about her amnesia he would obviously want to be here etc. And that way Hachico would suspect that something was wrong. Now… it's been years and I think that keeping her like that isn't the solution. You can't ask from a highschooler to be into the house like that. We were unlucky and they recognized her somehow… but this is too much. She is old enough to take her own decisions. No one is telling us that she will go and meet Akashi Seijuro. And I believe that Akashi himself, if he is willing to get her back, he will respect the whole situation and won't get her into trouble. They are both smart kids. You have to show faith into them..."

He looked at me devastated. I believe that he didn't want to come to this stage this early but he wanted to speak I think when Akashi was married. That way Amelia wouldn't be in such danger.

"It's also and the contract..."

"What about the contract?"

"There was also one more term… Amelia should not get her memories back..."

That is new and outrageous. I got up and started to walk up and down.

"Then we have to tell her to play it amnesiac and away from Stefan."

My father stared at the door behind me and then back at me.

"Talk to her. I will talk to your mother… but at any cost stay away from Stefan… if anything I want her safe…" I nodded and turned around to go and find my sister but before I go I turned around.

"About my application..."

"You still have months before you leave.."

I smiled at him and left the office. When I closed the door I heard a sound of shattering glass behind me. I turned around and saw a maid gathering the pieces with her bare hands quickly.

"Do you need some help?" I asked her kindly.  
"Oh no no… don't bother… I am juts clumsy… that's all..." she said with a small apologetic smile and I left her alone to go find my sister. But that maid was bugging me. Why was she there with a bunch of glasses anyway…

Well, that wasn't my job right now. I had to go to Amelia and ask her to tell me what she knew already along with her current state of mind and tell her everything...

* * *

 **/*Amelia's POV*/**

Yesterday my sister sat me down and told me that she and our parents kept secrets from me. When she told me that, I thought that I could finally get some info about my accident and me knowing Japanese. But I never expected to hear what she had to tell me.

She told me that the doctor lied about not being able to get all my memories back. Actually I could get my memories back with a little push or more but they didn't want me to have hopes. She also told me that the house we were living wasn't our original one and that is why I couldn't remember anything from it when I was younger. We used to live at the other side of France and we just moved here so I was away from anything that had to do with my past. Of course everything they had told me was true but they hide lots of things just out of fear of me remembering anything. They wanted me to have a new start and be past free.

At the beginning I was shocked and then rage took over.

Lies…

But then she explained to me why all those lies were part of my life. She told me that I used to have a fiance, Akashi Seijuro, the redhead boy from my dreams as it fitted the description, but it can only be a lucky guess, who I was supposed to marry but I didn't want to because it was an arranged marriage. That fiance was in Japan and our fathers had made a deal and our marriages would sealed the deal, so we moved there to live all together. At the end we ended up falling for each other during middle school but because an other company, Hachico, didn't want that wedding to happen, they tried to kill me causing the accident I was in. At the end I managed to survive but I ended up amnesiac. They managed to take me back to France and have me start a new life. No one knew about my accident or my hypothetical death as my parents did everything they could to stop the news from getting out of Japan, so my face and name wouldn't be in any media or else I wouldn't be able to live a normal life if they knew that I was supposed to be dead. But Douchberg's son saw me and recognized me somehow. Douchberg was an other company owner who was friends with Hachico and he threatened us to send me to Hachico and have me killed unless I was to marry his son, Stefan. They kept me in darkness all this time so I wouldn't go back to my ex-fiance and put everyone, and mostly my self, in danger. My ex-fiance didn't know anything too. He still thinks that I am dead.

I started to laugh.

 _Don't joke with me, Irina. You found me in a very sensitive moment and you are playing with me like that._

But she wasn't laughing. Her face was stiff and serious. Her eyes were glued on me and she was nervous. The atmosphere got colder and her lips trembled.

 _I am not joking Amelia. This time I am serious. Please believe what I am saying. It is important..._

I lost my smile. Believe her? According to her previous statements my whole life was a lie until now. They hided very important parts of my life and they lied about them. So actually believing her would be something hard.

 _Believe you? Are you kidding me? You just told me that you lied to me all those years and you want me to believe you now? How do I know that you aren't lying again?_

She nodded and gave me some papers. She told me that they were the contracts between our family and the Akashi family, and the contracts between our family and the Douchberg family. I took them into my hands and examine them quickly. I noticed a few key words which were verifying her sayings.

 _And why are you telling me all this now? You know what the contract is saying. How do you trust me now?_

I said with a smirk and I threw the contract with the Doucherg in front of her. The contract was clear. The moment I was to learn what is going on, Hachico is on his way to kill me. Her telling me all this was dangerous and until now she was following the rules blindly. I couldn't possibly believe that she would do something like that. But she was ready for this question. She took a deep breath to calm her nerves and looked at me straight into my eyes. Her dark brown/honey eyes were seeing through my soul. I still remember the sudden fear I felt for a brief moment.

 _Because I got scared. I thought that I lost you. I love you and I don't want to lose you because of some idiot who decided to make your life a living hell. We tried to keep you away from all this craziness but they won't stop coming after us… You were so happy before Douchberg so there was no point on telling you anything more. But after Douchberg, everything went down hill… I can't just watch you suffer… and… and try to kill yourself at some point…_

That answer was something that I didn't expect. It got me blocked. I was ready for her to start blaming me for acting like an idiot and making them brake the contract or whatever but not something so emotional like that.

I don't know what kind of relationship me and my sister had before the accident but she really helped me and stood by me while I was amnesiac. My parents helped me a lot but their way of acting changed when Douchberg appeared like she said. We grew apart day by day and we ended up acting like a "proper" family completely ignoring the suffering of each other. We started to do what someone in our place would do, the proper thing to do. My mother had to be the good wife who agrees on everything with her husband. My sister was the bad sister who was older and thought that her younger sister was a pain in the ass and an idiot. My father was the usual coldhearted millionaire who expected everyone to do anything he was telling them to do just because he was bringing the money home and I had to be the good daughter who followed their orders and never complained.

At the end I forgot what it was like to speak to someone about your problems. I ended up being alone trying to fight against them. So her sudden expression of love shook me but I have to admit that it made me happy. But I won't forgive them yet. It still huts and their ways with me wounded me deeply. Lies were what I despised the most and I was being fed with lies my whole life, after the accident. Of course they did it for my own good, in their place maybe I would do the same but it was too much. I just can't wrap my head around this kind of acting. I bet that they didn't regret it and they won't say that they were sorry because they will say that this was the best thing they could do for me and my life after…

But truth to be told my life after the accident was a good one. I had friends, I had school, birthdays, I was going out for parties and concerts. My life was good… until Douchberg…

I wonder how my life was before the accident…

And now here I am, lying on my bed, looking at its sky and wondering all those questions along with what was the best thing to do from now on. I had a picture of what was going on, but what should I do now? My choices were a few and simple. Stay away from everything and continue to live the life they chose for me and be unhappy by marrying someone you didn't love just to be safe. Or I could dig more about my past and learn more about me, about my ex-fiance, about my old friends, about Hachico.

The answer here was obvious. I had to finish what I started. I would go deeper and learn more. But then what would I do? Say that I learned about everything, what am I supposed to do afterwords? Go find them? Find my ex? Go against Hachico and stop him from doing anything like that again?

Can I do something like that? According to Irina, Hachico was a very dangerous man. So going against him would be an impossible task for me alone.

I got up from the bed and left it. I walked slowly towards the mirror. It was already morning so I had to get ready. I sat in front of the mirror and I looked at me. I was tired. My eyes had dark circles and my hair were a mess. It took my brush and tried to fix them. I was so tired and an emotional mess yet I failed to notice it. Once I was ready I grabbed a dress from my closet, wore it and left the room. I was hungry and I wanted to breath some fresh air so I asked from the maid to bring my breakfast to the garden.

I sat at the table and took off my shoes immediately. I wanted to feel the grass beneath my feet. It was calming and relaxing. The whole garden was full of flowers and the sun was hidden behind some clouds. The temperature was perfect.

"Good morning Amelia" I heard Irina and I saw her sitting at the chair opposite of me. She let a folder on the table and smiled at me weakly. I examined the folder from afar confused. She noticed and she started to explain to me that he contained old photographs.

"Old photographs?" this was a big surprise. She nodded and took them out. There were photos of me and her when we were smaller.

"Amelia, do you want me to tell you more about those times?"

"Those times?"

"Yes. About our time here and in Japan."

Her voice was sweet and apologetic. She was really trying to not get my nerves and to make me accept her words. She was feeling extremely guilty. But did I really want to know?

"Ne, Irina. Right now I am in a dilemma." I announced to her to catch her whole attention. "I don't know if I should learn about my past… I mean with every possible detail. I don't know if I can handle to consequences." She closed her eyes and nodded. She understood what I meant.

"It's your call Amelia. But if I remember correctly you had started to look for your past and then your nightmares came… are you afraid of them coming back?"

What she asked me never occurred to me. My nightmares.

"Oh… well they started when I started to look for my past indeed. They stopped when I stopped looking, but they started again some weeks ago. They will continue to come, don't mind them." I was doomed to be followed by them. That was my misery.

"What if they stop when you learn everything? Can we believe in something like that?" she asked concerned. I eyed her confused.

"I don't know. I mean… I am afraid that by learning everything won't guarantee that I will also remember them." It was true. Until now I didn't see anything changing inside of me.

"Are you afraid of not remembering anything?" Irina asked me.

"Yes."

"I see… well you have nothing to lose if you learn about everything. Then you can decide based on the information I am gonna give you how you will move on. Of course I can't tell you lot of things about your friendships and your relationship with Akashi Seijuro, but I will do my best."

"You want me to gamble?" I asked triggered. She was always smooth.

She smiled satisfied and winked at me.

"You never change, aren't ya?" I chuckled feeling a little relieved that my personality maybe had something from my older self.

"Fine. Lets start!"

* * *

The next morning I found my self again in the garden thinking again what Irina had told me.

My life before we go to Japan was a normal one, I had some friends, I was playing the piano, I was drawing, learning English and Japanese. That scratches my question about me learning Japanese so easily. According to Irina, I could remember about the music I used to practice before Japan, so here goes and the one with the music sheets I had found, so if I was to visit our old house then I could remember about my past before Japan and see that they were telling the truth about most of the parts.

She continued saying that we went to Japan during middle school so I could meet my then fiance to be and we stayed there until my accident. And that is why my sister was owning a kimono. Triple check!

She said that I was to marry someone named Akashi Seijuro. That name didn't tell me anything, once again. I circled his name on the paper. For some reason I had the urge to cut it at Seiji or Sei. They sounded cuter for some reason. According to my sister I was in a relationship with him and I was madly in love with him. Yet I didn't remember him and I definitely didn't remember any kind of emotion like that. Only from my dreams which were not good memories.

"What a waste." I exhaled exhausted and disappointed. It was a waste indeed. I had a boyfriend and I forgot about him just like that. Was I really in love with him?

I placed my head on my palms on the table while having my pen between my lips. I started to wonder about him and what kind of relationship we could have. Was it romantic? Did we kiss? Did we go further? Did we go on dates?

"hm…."

The maid came again and took me out of my thoughts making me let the pen fall on the table.

"Miss Irina is looking for you. What should I tell her?"

"Tell her that I don't want to talk to her right now, I am busy. Once I am ready I will go and find her my self."

The maid nodded and left once again. I returned to the papers while grabbing my pen again.

I had wrote down the name 'Hachico'. The one responsible for everything. The one who tried to kill me. The one who is the real enemy here. Next to him I wrote 'Douchberg'. The enemy number two. Under him I wrote 'Stefan'. I wonder if he was involved in all this with his own free will. I had to check it so I wrote next to him 'speak'.

I yawned again. I was so tired. At least my head stopped hurting. Now my eyes were killing me. "Ha-chi-co." I spelled his name carefully so I could memorize it. I noted that I had to look for him and learn about his business. I had to know with what I was going against.

"Against?" I asked my self surprised.

 **clang**

I looked up and saw the maid again. She had brought me the coffee I had asked quite some time ago. She smiled at me and left again. I took a sip from the coffee and I felt it run through my veins. I really needed that coffee. It relaxed my veins and my nerves. I sat back more comfortably. I looked in front of me at the garden and observed his beauty. It was summer and it was full of red small flowers. It was a bliss. They were giving me a warm feeling and helping me relax. I thought that red would cause me fear cause of that redhead in my nightmares but now I couldn't take my eyes of them. The small flowers were moving left and right lightly in harmony. They were like a red sea with small waves caused by the wind. I could probably be lost in that sea any time.

"Miss Amelia… Miss Irina told me to give you this folder." the maid came again letting a folder on the table. I thanked her and I looked at the folder. It was a note on it.

" _ **These are photos you used to have in your previous cellphone. I hope these will help you."**_

I took the folder carefully and I examined him. I thought that my phone was destroyed during the accident. My old cellphone contained information about my past self after all. I continued to stare at the folder unable to decide if I can look inside or not. I didn't know if I wanted to open him or not. I thought that this folder was like the box of Pandora. Once opened the only thing that will remain is hope. Hope is the last one to die. You always remain with hope. I didn't want to only hope at the end of this story. If there will be any ending. I looked at my papers again. Hachico's name was haunting me. I shook my head and I slapped my face with both my hands to wake up.

"Amelia you shall not show fear! All those years he was terrorizing you and your family! Now it's time to fight back!" I tried to give courage to my self and I took the folder again. He was heavy as its content was photos. And lots of them.

There I could see so many different faces with their names written next to them. I guess Irina did that to help me remember. She did kept her promise after all. She promised me to tell me and give me everything she knew and had to help me regain my memories and replace the time I lost. I guess that was her way to gain my forgiveness.

I smiled at them and I took some of them in my hands. The first photo was of me and a pink head girl. We were both wearing matching outfits, school uniforms I guess, and we were both smiling at the camera. Her name was Momoi Satuki. She was cute and her smile was amazing. The next photo was again of Satsuki, who was giving me a peace sign. The next one was again one of me but this time with a handsome blond boy. His name was Kise Ryota. He was hot as fuck! How and where did I find him? I kept staring at him and then I took the next photo. And the next photo, and the next photo and the next photo.

The more photos I was seeing the more empty I was feeling. It was like I was watching the life of someone else who just happened to have the same face as me. I was feeling happy for the memories of someone else. It was like I was watching the life of someone else. So many different people, so many different outfits and expressions. So many different places and occasions. And that girl in all those photos was supposed to be me. I couldn't remember anything. I was feeling nothing deep. It was completely different from when I was seeing photos of me and Irina the other day. Then I could remember some of the occasions and that gave me some hope. But right now I was dead inside.

And then I got that I was dead for all those people too. All those people, who used to be friends with me, or the girl in the photos, believed that I was dead and they must have go on by now. So what would I just do? I would go up to them and say 'Hi! I am alive. Yeah, I am sorry...'

And who told me that I didn't have a fight with them before I die?

But the most important thing. If I was to meet with them again without my memories, I wouldn't be the one who was friends with them. I wouldn't know anything about them, about their problems, about things that happened to them and I used to know. I would just be stranger. I would be like I am trying to be someone I wasn't and someone who would want to be in their lives. A stranger.

And then I saw a photo of me with that redhead from my nightmares. I froze. It was really him. Red hair and the build was the same. His eyes were red and his smile was charming. I felt weird. I was feeling fear but at the same time I was feeling like something drawing me towards him. My heart started to beat a little faster and braced my self to see who he was.

"Akashi Seijuro… Your boyfriend..." I read. "Akashi Seijuro… your boyfriend..." I reread. I continued to repeat those words again and again and at the same time questions were popping into my head. I was trembling like a fish out of water trying to breath. I was trying to breath my self. I bended over the table and I grabbed my shirt where my heart was. She was beating fast and I had no control of her rhythm. I looked at the picture again. He really was the one. He was the one who was haunting me all this time.

"Why you..."

I threw my body behind and took a deep breath to calm myself down. I stared at the blue sky above me and continued to try to calm down taking deep breaths thought my nose. I closed my eyes and tried to think of something relaxing.

"Something to relax… something to relax..."

And then I saw it. _I saw a big tree with beautiful pink flowers. The tree was standing tall and strong in front of me. His flowers were falling and dancing with the wind which taking them away. It was night and lights were giving a sensation of a fairy tail. It was a sakura tree._ _I loved sakuras. I always found them calming. Then I noticed_ _the sound of running water next to me. I was sitting_ _at the edge of fountain. I turned around and looked inside of it. It was full of kois which were swimming happily around. I smiled down at them and I tried to touch the water when I heard someone calling my name._

" _Amelia!"_

 _The voice was deep and worried. Almost angry with something. I turned around and I saw him again. That redhead who was terrorizing my dreams._

" _Amelia! What are you doing there? I was worried about you!" I heard him say as he approached me slowly. This time I could see his characteristics crystal clear. Big red eyes and long red bangs falling messy in front of his face._

" _Amelia, I looked everywhere for you…" he said again when he finally arrived in front of me. He smiled at me. His smile was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. I felt my heart skip a beat and my whole world lighten up._

" _Thank you..." he suddenly said with a warm tone. A tone I had to hear for months._

" _Why?"_

" _For not giving up… and I am sorry for before… please forgive me..." he continued. His voice was like music in my ears._

" _I forgive you..."_

" _Please let me find you..." he said again as he started to walk away from me._

" _Eh?"  
"Until we meet again in the real world!" he said and he left. _

" _Wait! Don't go! I-"_

I screamed and I found my self again in my house's garden looking at the blue sky again with my hand raised _again_. I was breathing heavily and was covered in sweat. I looked around me and got up slowly from my seat. I was feeling tired and exhausted but happy. I really needed to sleep and this time I had the feeling that I could sleep in peace. I tried to step away when I heard that I stepped on something. I looked down and I saw I had stepped on one of the photos. I picked it up and put it on the table. The photos had scattered all around the garden. Only one was left on the table. A photo of me and Akashi Seijuro under a sakura tree smiling and a fountain right behind us.

* * *

While Irina was talking to me about out time in Japan I was like I was learning the story of an other girl after all. Not mine. I tried so hard to get each and every possible information written into my mind. I didn't want to lose any kind info that could possibly trigger any memory. Even the smallest memory would help me. Anything… Anything… and that is what I was thinking at the beginning of our talk. But the more I was learning the more I was feeling like a total stranger. It was like I was reading a book which had the life of someone else.

And all those photos. All those people. Even my ex. I didn't know anyone. I couldn't recognize anyone. I realized it even before Irina tells me more details about the people in the photos. My worst fear became true. I was afraid that I wouldn't remember anything from what she was about to tell me. And here I am unable to remember a very important part of my life. Because from what she told me, _that_ Amelia was happier than ever.

Now that I am thinking about it, when I was first told that I had amnesia and that the possibilities of remembering my past was near to zero I remember telling 'ok'. They had just told me that before that moment I had no history and that I would just be told about the things I did before that very moment. I didn't understand at that time.

" _ **Now you will start a new life."**_

That is what the doctor told me. Then I didn't really give him any attention but now I understand very well what he meant. That very moment it was the start of my new life. Yes, a new life, not the continuation of my previous life.

Right now I feel like my old life and my old 'me', are all gone. Like I did a reset. A reset of my life. Because until now I didn't remember anything, I didn't remember my adventures, the lessons I took, the things I learned, and the Amelia that got created after my accident isn't the same Amelia with her before the accident. Even if I remembered some of my childhood memories, and even if I remember them later, I would still not be _that_ Amelia. Now I understand. Reality finally hit me. Amelia… the Amelia before the accident is dead. She died that day at that accident along with her memories, way of thinking and image of the world and life. She never revived, she never left Japan. The Amelia that everyone on those photos knew is dead.

"That's right… she is dead…" I whispered and I felt something hot wetting my cheeks. Tears… All those people really loved that person. That boy, that redhead boy who continued to haunt me was just looking for her. And him being unable to find her caused him sadness. I don't blame him… but the next time he would come I would tell him the truth…

That Amelia Rose, whom he once loved and cared, is **dead**.

That was for the best. Now I had to find out what I was supposed to do from now on so I took my tears away and go into my room again. I went to my mirror and looked at my reflection.

Who was I? What should I do from now on? Should I just ignore _Amelia_ and continue my life like it is? Or should I go and take revenge?

* * *

"Miss, would you like some tea?" the maid asked me.

"No, thank you… what I need is a very strong coffee so I can stay awake..." I answered with a broken tone. At the end I didn't manage to sleep at all. My head was killing me so I just stood up all night looking at the full moon but I reached to a decision at last!

I yawned like a lion and I looked at the papers in front of me.

"Miss Irina will be coming shortly." the maid continued and took her leave.

I asked Irina to meet me so I could tell her about my decision. It would be hard for her to accept it, and I still have to work on it, but it was for the best. That way I would be safe and everyone would stop worrying about me.

Irina arrived and sat next to me happily. I am sure that she will lose that smile soon.

"So Amelia? How are you feeling?" she asked me worried. "I heard you yesterday… and you wouldn't let me in to help you or at least speak to me… so… now are you ready?"

"Irina… I didn't remember anything, and that drove me to the conclusion that I will never remember anything. So I believe that the Amelia before the accident, died, and that after the accident a new Amelia was born. I am that one. So I decided to continue to live as the new Amelia and let the old one be dead along with her life, relationships and dangers that went after her." I stopped and waited for her reaction. She just blinked a few times and took a sip of the coffee that the maid just brought us.

"I have to admit that your brain still holds memories, like Seijuro, his bedroom, your accident, the park with the sakuras. That proves that you are the same old Amelia you are right now… So don't beat your self about past and present. But if you want to continue like that you have to know that you are who you are and you will always be my sister, is that understood?" she said with a strict tone while looking at me with her stare piercing me. I chuckled and I nodded. I still hadn't forgiven them for keeping all those things a secret from me but I couldn't stay angry for a long time. I had other things to do.

"What are you going to do with Seijuro. As I told you Kaito, his cousin and Marion's fiance, went there to tell him everything. How are you going to handle it?" she asked while taking a sip of her cup of coffee. I decided that those people should continue to live with the though that I was dead.

"Please stop him. I don't want them to get worried without a reason. Even if he learns the truth and comes and find me he won't find the Amelia he is searching for. I will just disappoint him and hurt him more..."

I started to get emotional and I remembered the dream I had the other day where he was thanking me for not giving up and I just did that… I let him down… but it was for the best. I felt tears once again and a sadness overtook me. I was too emotional for this kind of things. Now I understood how my family must have felt when they took the decision to keep me out of all this mess...

"Are you sure that you don't want to see him?" she asked me again.

"No. I don't want to _meet_ him." I put emphasis to "meet", because I didn't know him and he didn't know _me_ either.

"I see… but you need to know that Seijuro deserves the truth and I bet that he will love to see you again..." she continued. How could she be so sure?

"Correction... He will want to see the previous Amelia! Not the now Amelia!" I cried.

"Ok... I will speak with Kaito about it. You just continue to try to remember your past and-"

"Try to continue to remember my past? Well… I will only for the sake of just knowing… but I don't hope for anything..."

Irina just nodded and didn't ask anything more about that matter. Actually we never spoke about that for a long time after this roller-caster of emotions and memories. Later my parents came to speak to me and I announced to them my decision to not give any more attention to this matter and that I would marry Stefan for the sake of their effort and my safety but what I wanted in exchange was my freedom again. They didn't like it at first but they accepted eventually.

My mother even confined me that she was the one who let those Japanese textbooks and music sheets around the house for me to find but she asked me keep it a secret. She was the devil.

I also requested for Marion to keep on teaching me so I could finish highschool. My parents again didn't like it but they accepted it to. I have to admit that I didn't feel bad for them, not in the least.

I just had to get ready for the research I was going to do to uncover the truth. The whole truth behind my accident, what was Hachico's deal with Douchberg and how I was going to get Hachico for what he did to me. What my family told me didn't make any kind of impact to me. For some reason I felt that there was more behind all this and I wanted to know what. I lost too much time...

* * *

 **And Irina told to Amelia about her past and Amelia reacted only to her past before Japan! But she is ready for reveng!**

 **Next Chapter will be on Akashi!**

 **Stay tuned!**

 **Review and see ya next chap! ^_^**


	9. Chapter 9 - I Lost You Too

**Hello Everyone!**

 **Welcome back!**

 **I finally updated! Inspiration finally hit me! (no, it's not domestic violence! I am begging for her to hit me! xD)**

 **Thank you Everyone for still reading the story!**

And let me thank **Hope10032** and **Hanna May** and **gclineshia21** for following the story! It means a lot to me!

And let me thank **HarleyQuinn312** for favoring the story! It means a lot to me!

And let me thank **AvidReader01** and **Evil Eyvi** for following and favoring my story! It means a lot to me!

 **Also! I was looking through my favs and follows and i noticed that i haven't thank two more people from previous chaps! T_T**

So let me thank **Yose Hyuann** and **nutsoverteas** who followed my story! I means a lot to me! And i am sorry for not metioning you in the previous chaps...

 **ALSO because I know that some people don't like spoilers! This chapter contains things from the movie, so if you haven't read it/seen it, you will get spoiled.**

 _ **Reminder or Chars!**_

 _ **Kaito Akashi - Seijuro's first cousin**_

 _ **Irina Rose - Big Sister of Amelia Rose**_

 _ **Marion - Kaito's Fiance back in France.**_

 ***A small remainder! Bolds and _Italics_ are for Bokushi and **_Italics_ **are for Oreshi. ***

 **Plus i made a new cover for the story! You like it?**

 **Enjoy~~~**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

 **I Lost You Too**

 **Kaito's POV**

After my talk with Irina, I was still in shock from the fact that Amelia was alive. It was something that I always thought about it. What if Amelia was alive? What if she was still alive but she was amnesiac. How little I knew that I was so close to the truth. Crazy. It was beyond crazy. It was something that only you could see it happen in the movies. It was a miracle.

I sat with Marion the very next day and I told her everything. About my past with Seijuro, about the fight between our fathers, about the whole deal between Amelia and Seijuro, the first time I met Amelia, the trip to Hawaii with every possible detail I could remember. The more I was saying the more I was realizing that this girl was a big part of my life even if it only lasts for such a short time. She had managed to win us all. She was a girl with always a smile on her face.

A few days later, and after I talked about it with Marion and my father too, I left for Japan. My father warned me about my uncle and about my aunt's situation. He said that she was sick and he asked me to pay her a visit if I could. So I found my self on a plane for Japan. Irina said that she would speak to Amelia about the whole thing hoping that she will understand and even remember something. But we could only hope.

 _ **Hope...**_

Hope must be the only feeling that Seijuro must have abused for so many years. In his place, I would only hope too. Hope that she didn't die. Hope that everything was a dream. Hope that nothing really happened. Hope that she will open the door and she will be there smiling once again. Hope that everything was a bad dream and when I wake up I would have her again in my arms… Hope. The only feeling that never escaped Pandora's box. The only thing we have left as humans is hope to keep us alive and going.

"Mr. Seijuro is in his room. He is getting ready to go on a trip to Tokyo. Do you want me to call him or do you want to wait for him to come down?" the maid asked me. I stared at her and smiled.

"I will wait for him to come down," I said kindly and she guided me to another room. I waited there for ten minutes maybe, when the door opened and a taller, red to pink haired boy, with kind, red eyes, entered confused. I immediately got up and stood awkwardly looking at him. He blinked for a few minutes, I think he was trying to recognize me. No wonder, we haven't seen each other for such a long time. But then he smiled more and looked at me with a look of sureness.

"Kaito? What are you doing here?" he asked me surprised as he approached me to hug me. I smirked and hugged him back.

"I came to see my beloved cousin. We haven't seen each other for so long. My fault. Please forgive me."

"No… it's my fault. I wasn't really in the mood to see anyone for a long time." His voice made him sound guilty. But he was also sad. He maybe never got over her after all. "So, I have to go now or else I will lose the train for Tokyo. Do you want to come with me?"

"Sure! I came to see you, so I am going wherever you are going!"

And so I followed Seijuro to the train station and we both took the bullet train for Tokyo. According to my cousin, an American basketball team came to Japan and challenged a college basketball team. They won against the Japanese team but they insulted them greatly so Seijuro and his old teammates decided to form a new basketball team and win against them. The college team had dear friends of them, so it got personal real quick. I admired his courage and his will to go forward. That showed that he was managing to go on in life. I felt that it may be unfair to destroy that calmness. What if he had moved forwards and didn't want to be bothered?

And then something started to bother me even more... What if he had fallen for his new fiancée?

We never thought about that… We only speculated that he was forced into another arranged marriage, but wasn't that what drew Amelia and him close in the first place?

What if we were wrong...

 _What if…._

This question was stuck in my head during our trip to Tokyo.

* * *

After our arrival in Tokyo, we went to one of the Akashi hotels to let our things and then directly to the court where the practice would start. According to Seijuro, we would meet his old teammates, who I had met once back in middle school during my sudden visit. I have to admit that I got a little excited meeting them again, as I was still remembering each one of them, but I was also feeling a little uncomfortable as I would probably remind them of Amelia. I can still remember Amelia's angry expression when Seijuro almost collapsed from exhaustion. It was a bliss. I may not look like it, but I have a photographic memory and I remember lots of things and events, with lots of details.

When we arrived at the gym, we met with some familiar and some none familiar faces. There it was Aomine Daiki, Kise Ryota, Murasakibara Atsushi, Midorima Shintaro and Momoi Satsuki. Now there was an older man, another girl with short brown hair, and some more dudes looking at me confused.

"Ah, everyone! Let me introduce you to my first cousin, Akashi Kaito." Seijuro introduced me calmly. I bowed quickly and waved at them.

"Kaito?" Kise asked me. I could tell from his face that he was trying to remember from where he knew me.

"We had all met in the past… um… during Satsuki-san's birthday party in the first year of middle school. Seijuro doubled your training and then he came to pick me up. Because he told me that he would go to a birthday party we stopped to get a necklace-"

"Ah! You mean this one, right?" Satsuki jumped next to me and showed me her necklace.

"Yes. I am glad that you still wear it." I smiled at her.

We all looked each other numb. I believe that they must have remembered about Amelia. The atmosphere was getting heavier but thankfully the mood changed when the court entered a short teal head and tall redhead. I recognized the teal head immediately. He was Tetsuya Kuroko. According to Amelia and Seijuro, their pink head friend was in love with that teal head, and that is and the reason I bought her a necklace like that. I noted to ask Seijuro later about them. I was curious. I really liked them and they would do such a fine pair. Huh… I am a romantic guy, what can I do?

Well, apart from my wishes everything seemed to go well. More unfamiliar faces came in and they started to warm up. I sat on the bench along with the two females to not be a bother to the rest. I admired them. They had a goal and they all came together to accomplice that goal. They were fighting for the pride of their fallen soldiers. That was admirable.

But what I found more admirable was the female with the brown short hair. According to Satsuki she was the coach of Kuroko's basketball team. Being a coach at such young age and bringing your team into winning the nationals? That was one of lifetime accomplishment!

I kept staring at everyone in the court until they had their first break. Everyone came closer to us to get some towels and water.

"So, Kaito? How are you doing?" Satsuki asked me once everyone had their waters.

"I am doing fine. How about you? How is your life?"

"Oh! We are doing so much better… You know, lots of things happened… But now we are ok." she smiled weakly at me and she looked at Kise who just walked upon us.

"Now I remembered you! You had come late with Akashichi to the party! And Ameliachi got really angry at you because Akashichi was exhausted!" he exclaimed so loud that everyone in the court stopped what they were doing to look at us. Most of them had a shocked expression and I could only guess it was caused by the mention of Amelia's name.

"Ki-chan!" Satsuki hissed panicked at her blond friend who blinked at her confused.

"Baaaka!" Aomine facepalmed disappointed.

"Eh? Did I say something I shouldn't?" Kise asked now feeling guilty for his sayings. Poor guy.

"You did nothing wrong Kise." my cousin was heard from the middle of the court and everyone changed their view to him. "I am grateful for your care guys but I am ok now..." Seijuro smiled at everyone but the tension was still in the atmosphere. Those people really cared for their friend. They proved it after all and back then when Amelia was announced dead. When I arrived in Japan, after hearing about her accident, aunty told me about the support Seijuro had from his friends. I was relieved because he really didn't want to see me when I asked for him back then. But I am not angry at all.

"Um… who is Amelia?" a black haired guy, with hawk eyes, I think they called him Takao, asked. Everyone's eyes fell on him. Midorima was actually glaring at him. If a stare could kill, then the poor guy would be beyond dead by now.

"I think I heard that name before from Kuroko." Added the taller redhead and everyone eyed Kuroko. It was a murder stare contest.

"Amelia Rose was her name. She used to be my fiance during middle school. In the beginning, we used to hate each other but at the end, we fall for each other." Seijuro paused and Satsuki next to me smiled gently. "Unfortunately she died in a car accident during the summer vacations of the first grade of middle school," he added and gave them a sad smile. The ones who didn't know the story either covered their mouths with their palms either they widened their eyes in shock.

"I am terribly sorry, Seijuro-san. I didn't want to-" Takao rushed to apologize but his face was white as snow.

"It's ok. Really."

Silence fell on the court and guilt was visible on Takao's face. I felt sorry for the poor guy.

"Ok break is over!" the coach shouted and the players entered the court once again.

This time they had grim expressions and their reactions were slower than before. Maybe cause of the shock. The coach noticed that too and called the training off for the day sooner than he planned.

It was night already when the players went to take a shower and get ready to go home. I stood in the middle of the court alone with Satsuki, as the other girl, Aida Riko, was talking to her father. We talked about many things. I also got answers to my previous questions. She and Kuroko Tetsuya indeed ended up together. I was overjoyed by these amazing news but her face became dark.

"You know... at the beginning we were afraid, me and Tetsu-kun... We weren't sure if we should announced it... you know... cause of Akashi-kun. He had lost Ami-chan and maybe we would open hidden wounds... but thankfully he took it better than we thought." she gave me a huge smile and then Shintaro came up to us. "Momoi, Kuroko is looking for you." He said in his cool and mysterious voice. The girl jumped happily and skipped all the way to the man's lockers. Then the green hair turned to me, fixed his glasses and glared at me. I got really nervous.

"Akashi Kaito..." he started. His tone was low and dangerous. "I have a question for you."

"I am hearing." I played it cool. I didn't want to show him how much stressed I was right now.

"Why did you come back to Japan?" His question came out of nowhere and it caught me by surprise. Why would he ask me something like that?

"Hm? I am sorry but I don't get your question..." I laughed nervously and tried to give a good excuse.

"Let me make my self more clear then. You haven't seen your cousin since Amelia's death and now after so many years, you came suddenly to see him. From what I know your families were in some kind of disagreement and it's not like you are welcome here. So for you to come here, _now_ , it's too much of a coincidence."

" 'Now' you say? Why? Did something happen?" Now I was confused. What happened?

"You want to tell me that you don't know about Akashi's second personality take-over a few years ago?"

"He did what? How? Why? And now he is ok?" This was the first time I was listening something like that. How did Seijuro's second personality tok over him? They were cool with each other and Seijuro had him under control. At least that is what Amelia had told me when we were in Hawaii. I still remember his other personality. He was nasty, bossy and wasn't kidding around. He almost killed me once!

"I see… Yes, he is fine now. But you being here, I don't know for how long he will be fine." He said again with his cool and calm tone but he was sending me murderous vibes. What is wrong with people and murder today?

"I just came to see my cousin!" I started to explain as calmly as I could. "I really don't know anything about his change and I am planning on asking him. But I will agree with you there… I am from the few people who can trigger unnecessary things. I wish I could do something to change that..."

"You can't. No one can." he cut me brutally and fixed his glasses again. "He was destroyed… You better not do anything stupid." He announced and left me alone trembling in the middle of the court.

But he was right. Now that his life was getting better who was I to ruin it for him.

"Urg… Irina… we didn't think enough..." I murmured as I was rubbing the back of my head. And yet again, that Shintaro. He is a sharp guy. He immediately thought that my arrival was fishy. I had to be careful with him.

"Is something wrong?" Seijuro asked me as he appeared all of a sudden behind me. Did he hear our conversation?

"Eh? No no! Ready to go?"

"Yes..."

On our way out Takao stopped us. He bowed deeply to Seijuro asking for forgiveness for his rudeness earlier. Seijuro, once again, reassured him that everything was ok, and we went back to our way to the hotel.

"Ne… Cousin? Why are we going to a hotel and not to your home in Tokyo?"

"Because my fiancée will be all over me and I am not in the mood of speaking to her..." he said dryly and obviously annoyed. I didn't say anything on that matter but I believe that he didn't want to go and visit the house and be distracted from his nostalgia for Amelia. He needed to concentrate on the game first and the rest later.

That is and why I will keep quiet about everything until the game.

* * *

A week passed and at the last practice came to an end. Tomorrow would be the big game everyone was getting ready for. They were equally excited and exhausted but they knew they could win. We were getting ready to leave when Kise, Aomine, and Kagami decided to play an one-on-one. It was until a few minutes after the coach left us that someone noticed that Kuroko was gone too. Immediately everyone started to look everywhere for him when we realized that he was gone with the coach. We all gathered our staff and me, Seijuro, Midorima, Kise, Aomine, Kagami, and Atsushi ran like madmen to find the small teal head.

"Does he always do that?" I asked Seijuro.

"Yes… he never stops to amaze me!" he answered with a puzzled expression on his face.

When we arrived at the bar where they said they saw Kuroko, it was a little too late. The poor guy was on the floor after a punch he had received. The tension raised and the blood was boiling. Aomine and Kagami were ready to fight. I stood behind them also in a fighting position. We were ready to fight until Seijuro stopped us all. Calmly he threatened the enemies telling them that we will mop the floor with their faces and they started to laugh amused. Challenge was accepted and so we retreated coolly. I have to admit that Seijuro was a true Akashi. Compared to me of course. That and why I was feeling very proud of him.

We gathered at a park to check if Kuroko had any serious injuries and once we made sure that he was ok, we departed.

During our walk back to the hotel I felt a chill down my spine and I immediately turned to Seijuro who was walking beside me. Instead of meeting with the kind part of him, I met with two different colored eyes and a smirk. A smirk I really didn't want to see ever again in my life.

"Bokushi?" I asked shocked. For him to make an appearance to me personally must mean that something bad was going to happen. I had only met him once in my life and he almost took my eyes off with a pair of scissors. Otherwise, he was like a secret between a few family members. The only ones who knew about it were him, his mother, me, Amelia and Irina. The rest could just stay out of it.

"Ts… you don't call me like that!" he hissed annoyed but he didn't lose the creepy smile on his face.

"I am sorry… but they used to call you like that… anyway… for you to come out to me means that you want something from me..."

"My other half is not listening… so I want you to tell me the real reason for your visit."

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"You came here all of a sudden to visit your cousin after almost five years. Then you started to get nervous as the days passed and yesterday you received a phone call which changed you attitude completely around us. So… you must have a secret you don't want to tell to him. So tell me instead." He was serious but I didn't know if I could trust him. We never had any real conversation in the past.

And that phone call he talked about, it was from Irina. And the news were bad. Amelia started to remember but only until before her departure for Japan. Her time in Japan is non existent for her. That was a mess. Now, what was I supposed to tell to Seijuro? Or should I tell him in the first place?

"How can I trust you?"

"You can't, you can only risk it! Plus I am absolute! I must know everything!"

"That… sounds so… anyway… Right now I am in a very difficult situation and in a dilemma, so I guess you are the only one who can really help me with this… so I will talk to you… but you have to promise me to not tell anything to the main personality of yours."

"I promise."

His words were strong and straight so I guessed that he was truthful. I asked him to take a walk around the block and to find a more quiet place to talk. He agreed and we found a small park, empty and dark. So even if someone was to see us, they wouldn't be able to tell us apart.

Once we sat and checked our surroundings I dropped the bomb.

"Amelia… Amelia is alive." He blinked but recovered quickly.

"You are lying. Give me proof."

"I am not lying…" I took my phone out. I had asked Irina to take a picture of Amelia in case of something like that happened. I looked for the picture and showed it to him. He took the phone in his hands and kept looking at her. He handed me the phone back and closed his eyes. His smile was gone and a frown took its place. He kept being quiet for some time. I guess for him to get it. It is a shock.

"If she is alive… why are you here alone?" he asked all of a sudden.

"That… Amelia is amnesiac." I said and he dropped his head dramatically. That felt, somehow, out of character… But what do I know? I have only met the guy once!

"Are you serious?"

"After the accident, no, after the attempted murder against her, she was still alive. Her parents, mine and yours knew that Hachico was the one behind it so they sent Amelia away for her own safety. She is in France now. Unfortunately, she couldn't remember anything after waking up and her parents didn't do anything to make her remember. So they kept her in total darkness about her time in Japan and anything that associated it with it."

His eyes widened and he got up. "So she doesn't remember him? At all? Nothing?"

"No… And even though Irina spoke to her about him, in the end, Amelia refused to contact with Seijuro or have him in her life again. She believes that the Amelia that he loved once is dead and meeting her would just disappoint him. She said that it would be better this way."

"Does she know about the new fiance?"

"No… but even if she knew her answer would be the same, don't you think?" I asked him. It seemed to me like he was trying to explain her behavior.

"Yes… Hearing that he has a new fiance, would make her back down even more..." he said in deep thought.

"And now here is the dilemma… should I tell Seijuro that she is alive or not? Keep in mind that telling him, will endanger both of them."

"Hachico?"

"Yes."

"And how did they managed to keep her away?"

"That… they didn't succeed at the end… Someone, who works with Hachico spotted her and to keep his mouth shut, they had an arranged marriage between his son and Amelia. The wedding will take place after they finish high school."

"I see… the same as Oreshi..." Bokushi murmured. He halted and got lost in thought. But I was patient… he was the only one who could really help me right now.

Time was passing by but I still had no answer. I started to get disappointed when he finally answered me.

"Talk to him after the game… and make him go after her no matter what," he said. I stared at him confused. "He is still in love with her, and if you explain to him what is going on, he will understand. But he may don't do anything, just to keep her safe… so make him go after her before it's too late, before they both get married and they can't escape." He was looking at me dead straight in the eyes. He was serious. He believed me and he got worried about his other self. That was a relief.

"Are you sure that this is the best choice?" I had to make sure.

He chuckled and started to walk away from me. I chased after him so I could hear his answer.

"Oreshi hasn't really forgotten about Amelia. That girl was the love of his life. It was the one who made him more open and able to talk about his feeling and goals in life. Her death and his sudden new fiancée destroyed him. He tried to keep in touch with the real world by playing basketball, but things got worse. He felt like he was losing everyone so we changed places. I did horrible things to his friends. I was a complete asshole and I got my lesson… they forgave me but I can't forgive my self. But at least with me here, he managed to get back himself and face straight again."

"I am afraid of doing him wrong..."

"You won't. He himself decided that he would only love another woman, only if she is much better than Amelia. And trust me, he hasn't found no one yet."

"What about his fiancée?"

"Her? He doesn't even want to see her in front of him! I was the one who was at their every interaction! Don't even think about her. Focus on your goal! Inform my other self!"

Now we were in front of the hotel we were staying. We proceed to the elevator and waited for us to arrive at our floor.

"What about you?" I asked him while looking at him through the mirror.

"This is a battle that he has to fight alone… now he has friends and people who care about him. I was created to keep him company and to help him endure what he didn't want to face. I have already done enough and I believe that it's my time to go..." His tone was kind and his face peaceful. But I could tell what he had in mind pretty much...

"I see. I can't tell that I know how it feels… but it would be like he will lose a brother..."

"He will manage. I believe in him… And I believe that now he will be able to overcome any kind of obstacle… so promise me that you will be here for him and push him on finding Amelia. She is exactly what he needs right now and he needs to be one and complete to be able to fight!" He stopped talking for a while. He wanted to calm down a bit. When he was ready he continued calmly. "At the end... even if she can't remember him, even if they won't ever end up together... he will feel much better knowing that she is alive and happy, other than dead... He will fight for her happiness even if he never gets her back... Her existence will give him the strength he will need..." He turned to me and he looked at me in the eyes. He was honest. His eyes were smiling, like he finally got the salvation he was seeking all those years. "I knew that she was still alive... and now that I am correct... I am happy to go... So promise me."

He never stopped looking at me. He turned out to be a person that i would like to have a real conversation sometimes. Too bad that this won't ever come true. What i could only was to make sure that he would be peaceful wherever he would go.

"I promise." I told him and I gave him my hand. He stared at it and chuckled. Once we shook hands the elevators was at our floor.

"Thank you 'cousin'!" He teased me by sticking his tongue out. It still felt somehow out of character... "Say 'hi' to Amelia for me!" And with those words, being his last ones he closed his eyes with a calm smile on his face. I could tell that he was thankful and he had no regrets.

No regrets, huh?

"Have a safe trip… It was nice knowing you..." I manged to mumble before he was long gone and Seijuro's main personality was back again blinking at me and questioning me how he got himself at the hotel.

* * *

 **Bokushi's POV**

I was in shock when I heard about Amelia but the picture looked real. She had Amelia's characteristics and she looked older. She still had long brown hair and honey eyes, even though her eyes were dead. She indeed seemed like someone who had a huge gap in her life. She was also sad. It was like I was seeing my other self. He was sad, he was devastated. He was crying non-stop every night alone. He wanted to speak to her. He wanted to see her one last time. He was angry at me for leaving the hospital without seeing her one last time. But I believe that it was the right thing to do. If she was really dead, as they told me, then him seeing her cold, emotionless, bloody would be traumatic. That image would stick with him for the rest of his life. It would be much better if he would remember her as the smiling girl that she was.

But I knew that something was fishy! I was right when I thought that they were acting strange. But years passed and nothing was done. So he decided to face it. He knew that he had to face her death and continue with his life, but then his father announced his new arranged married. He was shocked, he tried to fight him and he was still under the impression that he will manage to survive and come out as a winner. He wanted to show to Amelia, who was supposedly watching over him, that he won't give up and he will continue to live and fight like she wanted.

Like she was always telling him to do.

She was always there pushing him and encouraging him. She was the one congratulating him when his father wouldn't recognize his tries and successes. She was the one who was supporting him, telling him that she was proud of him every day and for even the smallest thing. Mother was also supportive but father was always an obstacle. Amelia was his life jacket. After her death, he lost that life jacket. He started to drown in his sadness and hopelessness. He managed to stay on the surface but the last hit was his fear of losing his friends. And his worst fear became true. That sent him underwater and he gave up. He stopped fighting so I took over and made things even worse. The good thing that came out after this crazy journey was for my other self to come to terms with his life and take over…

But years passed and his suffering never ended and will never end now that Amelia refuses to see him. He will be destroyed but now it's the right moment for him to know the truth. He is back being himself, he has friends who will support him, help him and he will be able to face it. He is also more mature than he used to be. Now he will know what he has to do. He is more mature to face things like that.

Mature huh? Yes, because he is not anymore the little boy who was following what his father was telling to do, blindly. Now he was strong, confident and determined. He knows what to do and how to do it right. And I know that he will know how to deal with Amelia's case. I trust him. And I hope that she will remember him, or at east give him a chance. And if not, he will at least be able to move forward easier, knowing that she is happy. Because cause of her amnesia, it's not like she betrayed him. I hope that he will understand it.

But it's a wonder, how could someone in such a little time, manage to influence him that much. I never understood that but I don't blame him. It's a bliss that he got influenced by her. Now I know that he will be fine when I am gone. I guess love can produce miracles huh?

" _ **You will be fine… I know that you will manage to continue your life and you will be able to face any obstacle. Now you have friends who love you and support you. Now you have a goal and you have sailed to accomplice it. And I am sure on your road to success you will find more supporters, more love and you will obtain your freedom once and for all. I believe in you… my other self… so don't be sad…"**_

" _How could I not be sad… you are my brother and my only support in my life… How can go on without you? You are the only person that understands me… Please don't go… If it is about my friends they have forgiven you, you don't have to blame yourself anymore… But stay by my side…. There are still so many things that I want to tell you… So many advices and thoughts... There are so many things that we have to do..."_

" _ **No… It's ok… now I know that it's ok… Now I know that you are ready… I have done me deed… I was created to keep you company and help you…. Now you are ready… You are ok… You will be fine brother… So don't worry and go forward… I wish you strength… The future seems unpredictable…"**_

" _Eh? What do you mean?"_

" _ **You will see… But don't give up… Fight until the very end for your happiness… Goodbye now… I was happy being with you… Thank you for everything… Thank for creating me..."**_

" _You… I should be the one thanking you... for everything… Goodbye…"_

Yes… this is for the best…

* * *

 **Oreshi's/Akashi's POV**

The game ended with our win. The game was so intense and I have to admit that I thought that we would lose at some point. Atsushi even got hurt. In the end, we managed to win without giving up.

But during the game, I lost _him_. I lost the only person that I had left and who was there for me. I lost my brother. I lost my savior. I lost a very important person to me, but I sucked it up. I decided to leave this sadness aside and focus on my current goal. To win. And I did just that. I didn't want to worry anyone. I didn't want to burn anyone with my problems. I had burned them enough in the past.

So I put my mask on and tried to be an enjoyable company.

I took them all back to the hotel I was currently staying with Kaito and I reserved the whole dining room. Food and drinks were everywhere, light music and lots of chat. Everything I could do to take my mind away from _him_. But it was impossible after all. How could you just delete someone like that… It was too brutal. Why I keep losing people that I love like that. First Amelia, then my friends, now _him_ and I am afraid, later, my own mother. Her health is getting worse. I just can't do it like that. It is too much.

"Akashi-kun." A familiar voice took me out of my slumber. Ι looked up I saw her. I saw Amelia smiling down at me with her hair was falling lightly on her shoulders. She was beautiful. But once I blinked, I lost her. It was an illusion. It was a freaking illusion. "Um… Are you ok? Akashi-kun?" The voice spoke again and now I could see the owner clearly. It was Satsuki. She was looking down at me worried.

"Yes. I am sorry. Did you speak to me?" I asked her because I was sure that I hadn't listened to anything. She smiled at me and handed me a microphone. I stared at it until she spoke again.

"Let's celebrate Akashi-kun!"

But I couldn't follow. I was too distracted by my loss that I couldn't really celebrate our win. So I just shook my head slowly and I apologized to her as kinder as I could to not give away my sadness. She accepted my answer and left to find someone else to sing with. I grabbed that chance and I left the room to take some air.

The night was beautiful, the moon was glowing above me and sakura petals were flowing along with the low wind. I opened my hand and let some petals land in my palm. "Sakura? At this time of the year?" I wondered but I didn't mind it. It was actually refreshing. I stood by the balcony and let my gaze wander around. I didn't know what to do. I was now alone and lost. I lost my friend, my brother and my companion. It hurts. It really hurts.

"Akashi..."

I turned around and I saw Shintaro standing behind me with a troubled expression on his face.

"Shintaro? Is there something wrong?"

"Yes… You. I noticed your change… did _he_ -?"

"Yes. _He_ left..."

"I see… And how are you now?"

I chuckled. "I am going to be fine, thank you. I am used to losing people I love..." That came out too pathetic even for me… what am I doing...

"Are you talking about Amelia?"

"Yes… Funny how everything just revolves around her… It's almost like the universe wants to tell me something…"

He didn't say anything so I started to talk instead. I could trust Midorima. He was one of the few people I was considering a good friend. He wouldn't talk much like Kise and would tell what he had in mind without fearing the reactions he would get. He was also the most logical person among the rest. He was a good human being to have near you.

"I guess I am exaggerating… Amelia died years ago and I just can't let it go… Now that I lost _him_ too, forgotten feelings and memories awaken within me once again. I don't really know how to face this thing again… I should have been an expert until now..." I should have been an expert... right? Right…?

I could feel tears bottle up, but I just couldn't cry right now when everyone was celebrating. I had to wait…

"Losing someone shouldn't be an everyday thing for someone to be an expert on it," Shintaro announced confidently and fixed his glasses. "I will be going inside with the rest. You stay here to calm yourself. Don't mind the others. You deserve some time alone to mourn."

"Thank you…."

And with that, he was also gone. Now I was alone again feeling the light breeze hit my cheek and dry the tears I couldn't stop from falling. It was so unfair.

 _Why did he have to disappear?_

Why did she have to die?

 _Why do I have to marry someone else?_

 _Was it because of God?_

 _Was it because of my destiny?_

 _Was it because someone didn't like me and wanted to hurt me by hurting the others around me?_

 _Why?_

I got so tired of asking this question for years. I thought that it was finally over, my torture of asking pointless questions but here we are again.

I raised my head to see the moon. It was a full moon. I used to stare at it quite often from my room's window. Bokushi was always trying to make me calm down and stop crying from remembering Amelia. He was always there and he was trying his best to make feel better. Until I broke and he took over. He had to deal with lots of things that I was unable to. And they were a lot…

He had to deal with my father.

He had to deal with my old and new teammates.

He had to deal with being the best of the best.

He had to deal with being the president of the school.

He had to deal with my sick mother.

He had to deal with my clinging fiance.

He had to deal with me...

"He overcame everything… He was strong… How could he tell that I am ready to face what it's going to come now… I am nothing compared to him... "

And speaking of it. He did say something along the lines 'the future will be unpredictable...'. Why did he say that, a little before he disappears? Was it that important that he had to mention it?

And what did he know that I didn't know? We shared everything. We shared the same body and the same mind… it would be impossible for him to know something that i didn't know.

It would be impossible…

"Cousin? Is everything all right?" Kaito came to the balcony and stood behind me.

 _It couldn't be…_

"Yes, I am perfectly fine. What about you?" I turned around and smiled at him. He got confused by my question and blinked a few times.

"I am good and I am having fun in there. But you must come inside. Kagami has to make an announcement."

"Yes, I am coming..."

He left first and I followed. The only time I didn't know what happened was last night. I was on the road walking with Kaito and then _he_ took over and then nothing. I don't remember anything. The next thing I know I was already at the hotel. During that blank time, something must have happened between _him_ and Kaito. Which means that Kaito told something to my other self and then he disappeared…

What in the world did you tell _him_ that made _him_ disappear from my life…

Kaito…!

* * *

 **Ok everybody! We said our goodbyes to our beloved Bokushi.**

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

 **Please review,fav,follow!**

 **See ya next chapter!**


End file.
